A Sombra e a Escuridão
by Cris Turner
Summary: Eles estavam de volta. Porém eu nunca voltaria a ser a mesma. Tentei me manter firme, mas dói demais. Tentei esquecer, mas não fui capaz. Tentei perdoar, mas não consegui.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer:

1. Nenhum personagem nessa fanfiction me pertence.

2. A maioria dos personagens pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

3. Alguns personagens pertencem aos criadores/produtores dos seriados/filmes dos quais eles fazem parte.

4. Fanfiction escrita **apenas** para entretenimento. Fanfiction **sem** fins lucrativos.

___________

" _A luz acha que viaja mais rápido do que tudo, mas está errada. Não importa quão rápido a luz viaje descobre que a escuridão sempre chega antes e está a sua espera."_ **( Terry Pratchett )**

**Prólogo **

Fazia seis meses que eles haviam ido embora, seis meses que _ele _havia ido embora. Eu ainda me lembrava claramente daquela tarde na floresta em que Edward disse que não me amava, que não me queria mais. Naquela hora alguma coisa morreu em mim e ainda pesava em meu peito. Depois daquilo, nunca mais fui a mesma.

Só consegui voltar para a escola duas semanas depois do ocorrido e ao mesmo tempo eu nunca voltei. Quem voltou foi uma versão diferente de mim, fria e cínica. Meus amigos comentavam a mudança, mas não me abandonaram... _Não._ Quem me abandonou foi ele.

Edward levou alguma coisa minha quando foi embora, uma coisa que eu nunca iria recuperar. Eu mesma não sabia o que era, mas me fazia falta.

Minha vida havia se tornado a escuridão quando ele me deixou. Agora os Cullen estavam de volta, todos eles. Mas eu não era a mesma, a dor era muito grande e a raiva quase do mesmo tamanho. Não conseguia perdoar e nem esquecer. Eu estava na sombra e tinha medo de nunca mais sair de lá.

________

**N/a: **Estou super ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam. *-*

**Esclarecimentos ~**

+ Essa fic é _baseada_ nos acontecimentos de Lua Nova.

+ Adoooro **House**, **Criminal Minds** e **Piratas do Caribe** então: qualquer semelhança entre **nomes **de personagens dessas séries e **nomes** dessa fic não é mera coincidência. Apenas os **nomes**.

+ Brooke Davis e Lucas Scott são personagens de One Tree Hill, para quem não conhece. Só uso o **nome **deles. Essa fic não tem **nada a ver** com One Tree Hill.

**+ As personalidades dos personagens dessa fic são bem diferentes de suas personalidades "reais".**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Passei a mochila mecanicamente pelos meus ombros antes de descer da picape. Bati a porta com força e comecei a caminhar em direção a escola.

- Vocês viram? – duas garotas da minha sala, as quais eu não fazia nem idéia do nome, passaram conversando ao meu lado. – São eles mesmos, eles voltaram.

Eu odeio fofoca. Coisa de gente que tem a vida tão chata que tem que viver a dos outros. Então, provavelmente, eu deveria fazer fofoca. Ri de maneira cínica. Elas continuavam andando ao meu lado.

- É. Eu ouvi falar que foi porque a Senhora Cullen não gostou de viver na cidade grande e...

Estaquei no mesmo lugar. As duas continuaram falando e andando, eu ainda podia ouvir, mas não distinguia as palavras.

"Senhora Cullen"? a respiração ficou presa em minha garganta. "Eles voltaram", a compreensão me atingiu com a força de uma bigorna. Cambaleei. NÃO. Não podia ser verdade, eu devia ter entendido errado. Respirei fundo e me endireitei. Busquei forças, mais uma vez, aonde nem eu mesma sabia que tinha. Se aquilo fosse verdade, eu enfrentaria de cabeça erguida. Mas eu rezava para que não fosse.

Algumas pessoas se movimentaram e eu pude ver. Parados

exatamente na minha frente, do outro lado do estacionamento, ao lado do volvo estavam os Cullen e todos eles me encaravam. Coloquei a mão na alça da minha mochila e a apertei com força.

A dor em meu peito quase me fez sufocou. Passei os olhos por todos eles. Jasper estava encostado na traseira do carro, a usual expressão de dor no rosto. Rosalie tinha o rosto erguido, altiva com sempre. Emmett sorria amigavelmente, mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos. Ao lado desde estava Edward, a expressão desesperada. Será que era por ter que me ver novamente? Ele havia deixado bem claro que não me suportava, talvez a minha presença lhe causasse constrangimento. Eu não sabia. E por último estava Alice, a tristeza estampada em cada linha de seu rosto.

Senti como se tivessem chutado meu estomago ao olhá-la nos olhos. Foi Alice quem mais me decepcionou. Edward acabou comigo – literalmente – por não me amar. Mas Alice? Eu realmente achei que éramos amigas, pelo jeito eu estava errada. Nunca, nem um único telefonema, uma carta. Nada. Acho que no final ela estava agindo de maneira correta. Edward seria eternamente o seu irmão, já eu seria sua amiga apenas pelos próximos cinqüenta anos – e para ela aquilo não era nada – e logo desapareceria. Uma reles humana fraca e patética. Um sorriso debochado quase escapou, quase. Ficamos algum tempo naquelas mesmas posições até que eu recuperei o controle sobre as minhas pernas. Caminhei em direção a eles, meus olhos fixos nos de Alice. Quando estava a menos de dois passos dela, desviei o olhar para frente e passei reto por eles.

Fui em direção às escadas e aos meus melhores amigos, sem olhar para trás.

- Bella, - Lucas me abraçou – tudo bem, amor?

- Tudo ótimo, Luke. – minha voz saiu fria até mesmo para mim – To ótima.

- Hey Broo. – sorri para minha melhor amiga.

- Bella, você... – ela respirou fundo – Você viu os Cullen?

As palavras dela foram sussurradas, como se ela falasse mais baixo o impacto fosse menor. Ao perceber isso, me senti culpa. Já havia preocupado demais os dois, eles se importavam comigo e acabavam sofrendo quando eu sofria.

- Vi sim, amor. – forcei um sorriso – Por quê?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E você... está legal com isso?

Neste instante o sinal tocou. Fui salva pelo gongo!

- Acho melhor entrarmos. – fiz um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao prédio.

Lucas e Brooke trocaram um olhar e, ao que parece, chegaram a um acordo silencioso, pois me seguiram sem fazer nenhum comentário.

_____________

Forcei meu cérebro ao máximo para prestar atenção nas aulas e obtive certo êxito. Quando, finalmente, tocou o sinal anunciando o intervalo eu não sabia se estava ansiosa ou com medo. Porém, ao chegar ao refeitório descobri que só sentia o frio e o vazio com o qual me acostumara.

Caminhei reto em direção a mesa de comida (n/a: esqueci completamente o nome disso). Pequei uma maça e dei uma mordida. Estava procurando por outra coisa para comer quando senti um olhar sobre mim. Avistei Edward Cullen me olhando fixamente. Arqueei a sobrancelha, soltei um sorriso debochado e levantei a maçã

perguntando, sem palavras, se ele estava servido. Vi os olhos dele se arregalarem de surpresa e soltei uma gargalhada cínica. Fui sentar-me à mesa do meu casal de namorados favorito.

- Bella, o que foi aquilo com o Cullen? – Broo me olhava com descrença.

- Aquilo o que?

Mordi a fruta tentando fugir do assunto, mas desisti ao ver quão sério os dois estavam.

- Precisamos conversar – Luke falou.

- Sobre? – tentei fazer piada, mas não funcionou.

De onde eu estava podia ver Edward sentado de costas para mim.

- Bella, não queremos que você se envolva com os Cullen. – ele estendeu a mão e colocou sobre a minha que estava sobre a mesa. – Te amamos muito e não queremos que você volte para o fundo do poço, ou pior, vá mais fundo ainda.

- Não se preocupe Luke. Não dá para ir mais fundo do que eu já fui.

No segundo em que as palavras saíram de minha boca as costas de Edward travaram de tão duras.

Sorri amargamente. A culpa era mesmo um sentimento muito forte.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

O dia do retorno dos Cullen passou sem nenhum outro incidente e só voltei a vê-los ao termino das aulas, no estacionamento. Passei por eles, ignorando-os completamente. Chutei de leve o pneu da minha picape e, antes de entrar na cabine, acenei para meus amigos.

Quando cheguei a meu quarto foi que a ficha caiu. Edward havia voltado. Meus joelhos cederam e eu fui parar no chão. A dor passou por cada poro do meu corpo, me fazendo engasgar. Tantos lugares no mundo para os quais ele podia ir! E ele tinha que voltar justo para cá?! Desta vez foi a raiva que veio com a força de um furacão. Eu o odeio! Odeio por me puxar de volta para aquele buraco de onde eu nunca consegui sair completamente.

Passei a noite em claro e acordei um lixo. Meu pai perguntou se eu estava bem e só mexi a cabeça concordando. Dirigi para a escola. Não sabia se estava pronta para vê-los novamente, mas seria isso mesmo só vê-los. Os Cullen haviam deixado bem claro o quanto se importavam comigo ao partirem sem dizer uma única palavra. Não iam querer bater um papo ou sair para um passeio. O que para mim estava ótimo.

- Droga de escola, droga de cidade, droga de país. – resmunguei sozinha enquanto andava para o prédio – Por que eu não nasci em Londres? – cheguei ao meu armário – Londres, Inglaterra. Meu sonho de consumo.

Abri a porta e comecei a procurar meu livro de cálculo.

- Droga de cálculo, droga de matemática.

Com os livros em mão, fechei a porta e me virei para a direita. (n/a: lembrando que a porta do armário abre para a direita )

- Droga de au...

Parei ao ver que estava parada em minha frente.

- Bella! – Alice falou sorridente.

- Cullen. – respondi com a voz fria. – Quanto tempo.

Ia me desviar e passar por ela quando senti um braço circular minha cintura.

- Oi amor. – Chad me encarava com aquele sorriso perfeito.

- Oi amor. – sorri para ele também e percebi Alice enrijecer ao meu lado.

Então Chad percebeu a presença dela.

- Bella, não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?

Chad era irmão gêmeo de Lucas, mas morou os últimos sete anos com o pai na Califórnia, ao contrario do segundo que vivia com a mãe em Forks. Chad havia resolvido passar uns tempos com a mãe e o irmão. Ele se mudou para cá um mês depois da partida dos Cullen, então não sabia de nada a respeito deles, pois o assunto era cuidadosamente evitado por nós. Como Brooke, Lucas e eu somos muito amigos, acabei tendo a mesma amizade com Chad.

Levou apenas um segundo para a resposta piscar em meu cérebro e menos do que isso para passar pela minha língua.

- Não somos amigas.

Peguei a mão de Chad e o puxei dali. Ainda assim pude ouvi o gemido de dor que Alice deixou escapar. Senti-me um pouco culpada, mas logo passei por cima disso. Quem havia escolhido aquela situação não havia sido eu.

_________

Eu odeio calculo. Que droga de matéria. Odeio matemática. Rabiscava alguma coisa no caderno enquanto o professor explicava uma complicada equação. Vez ou outra ele me lançava uns olhares furiosos por eu não estar prestando atenção, mas não falava nada porque as minhas notas eram excelentes. Afinal, o que mais eu podia fazer além de estudar por mais de dez horas por dia para tentar esquecer Edward? Na verdade, havia muitas coisas que eu podia ter feito naquelas semanas em que eu me matei de estudar. Foram às primeiras semanas sem ele, quando eu cheguei a conclusão de que a minha sanidade estava por um fio e me dediquei a química, física e a qualquer coisa que preenchesse a minha mente. Agora minha sanidade estava um pouco mais forte e já não me dedicava tanto assim aos estudos. Agora era metade do tempo para os estudos e a outra metade para Brooke, Lucas e Chad.

Depois de uma eternidade o sinal tocou. Graças a Deus!

Fui direto para o refeitório e me sentei-me à mesa de sempre. Lucas e Chad chegaram dando risada e Brooke estava emburrada.

- O que foi Broo?

- Esses dois idiotas vão nos trocar pelo futebol no domingo. – ela bufou antes de se sentar.

- De novo? – eu resmunguei. – Broo, tem certeza que ele não ta mudando de time e te trocando pelo zagueiro? – formei uma expressão séria.

- Estou achando isso também, Bella. – ela revirou os olhos.

Brooke se sentou ao meu lado e não em seu lugar de costume, a minha frente e ao lado de Lucas.

- Hey Luke, já que você vai trocar a Broo, você podia escolher aquele goleiro que é muito gato. – sorri com malicia – Ele deve ter uns amigos bem lindos que você poderia apresentar para gente. Ai você compensava a Broo por deixá-la e ainda ajudava a melhor amiga aqui.

- Muito engraçado Bella – ele bufou e me lançou um sorrisinho forçado antes de se virar para a namorada - Ah amor, você sabe que eu te amo e que você é a única para mim. – Lucas tentou pegar a mão dela sobre a mesa, mas Brooke retirou a mão e virou o rosto de lado, fazendo biquinho.

Senti as palavras de Luke baterem em alguma coisa no meu peito. Machucava ouvir aquilo e lembrar que palavras muito parecidas já foram ditas uma vez para mim. E fora tudo mentira!

Inconscientemente meu olhar foi parar em Edward, que estava do outro lado do refeitório. Os olhos dourados dele brilharam intensos sobre os meus até que eu desviei o olhar para a minha mesa. Lucas ainda tentava agradar a namorada e Chad encarava tudo com um ar de riso. Pelo menos o amor desses dois era verdadeiro e aquilo me deixava muito feliz por eles.

- Chegaram a um consenso?

- Sim.

- Não.

Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Ok então.

- Chegamos sim. – Broo me lançou um sorriso malicioso. – Nós vamos dançar enquanto eles estiverem no jogo.

Dançar? Em Forks? Só se for na sala lá de casa escutando rádio.

- Dançar? – arqueei a sobrancelha pra ela, mas pode ouvir Lucas bufar.

- É. Vamos dançar em _Port_Angeles. – ela jogou um olhar superior em Luke – Em uma danceteria.

À tarde? Essa pergunta quase escapou por meus lábios, mas decidi - assim como Chad - que não era muito seguro me meter naquele confronto dos dois.

- Brooke, seja razoável. – Lucas estava começando a perder a paciência – Eu não falo nada quando você e a Bella desaparecem no shopping de manhã e só voltam à noite. Você não confia em mim? – agora ele estava triste.

- Ah Luke. – ela alcançou a mão dele – Não é isso. Você sabe que eu confio em você e que eu te amo. Só que é muito chato ter que ficar enterrada em casa enquanto vocês estão se divertindo. – foi a vez dela se mostrar chateada.

Melhor me intrometer na conversa antes que acabe virando uma briga de verdade.

- Que tal boliche? – sorri animada.

- Boliche! Isso! – Luke era o mais entusiasmado com a idéia de a namorada estar em um lugar freqüentado por famílias e não dançando sem ele em uma boate cheio de marmanjos.

- É. Pode ser. – Broo resmungou – Saímos daqui uma hora depois de vocês e depois do jogo vocês nos encontram lá. Certo? – todos concordaram com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Já vou indo, esqueci de pegar meu livro de geografia.

Ela se levantou e saiu andando.

- Se ela esta achando que eu vou segui–la... – Lucas murmurou resignado – está muito enganada.

Broo nem tinha chegado à porta quando ele se levantou e gritou para que ela o esperasse. Sorri ao observar a cena.

- Esses dois são muito teimosos.

- Com certeza. – Chad mudou de lugar, se sentando ao meu lado – Sorte que nós não temos esses problemas, não é amor? – ele passou o braço sobre os meus ombros.

Encostei minhas costas no tórax dele e enrolei uma mexa dos meus cabelos no dedo indicador

- Com certeza. – repeti imitando-o.

Ouvi um barulho estranho e soube ao certo de onde vinha. Olhei para a mesa dos Cullen e vi Edward com os olhos fechados e a expressão sofrida e Alice murmurando alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

Franzi o cenho. Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

**N/a: **Alice; Verônica; Maa; Emy; Bella, obrigada pelas Rewis.

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo ;*


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_A luz ali era ainda mais fraca do que no resto da floresta. E o vento frio soprando as folhas das árvores, além de esfriar o lugar, lhe dava uma aparência espectral, podendo facilmente assustar qualquer um que passasse por ali. Mas não era isso que espalhava o terror por cada uma das minhas células, o responsável por esse feito era aquela expressão no rosto de Edward. Uma expressão completamente lisa, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Foi ele quem escolheu o lugar para termos, segundo ele, uma conversa muito importante. E aquele lugar me dizia que algo péssimo ia acontecer. _

_- Bella, nós resolvemos ir embora. Vamos nos mudar no final de semana. – a voz dele foi calma, como se ele estivesse falando sobre o tempo._

_- O... quê? – por mais que eu tentasse firmar minha voz, ela saiu um pouco mais alto que um sussurro._

_- Isso mesmo. – mais uma vez a voz era neutra – Tivemos uma espécie de "conselho de família" e decidimos que é melhor sairmos daqui, caso contrário pode haver especulações sobre o nosso envelhecimento, ou a falta dele._

_- Simples assim? Vocês... simplesmente vão partir? – o bolo na minha garganta ameaçava me comprimir por falta de oxigênio – E nós? _

_- Nós? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha perfeita como se não tivesse entendido – Eu sinto muito Bella,, mas acho que não existirá mais "nós". _

_- Tão fácil... é tão fácil para você me deixar... – agora eu olhava pro chão e tentava conter as palavras sem nexo que saiam pela minha boca, mas não estava sendo bem sucedida._

_- Não é fácil. _

_Ao ouvir essas palavras, levantei a cabeça subitamente. Mas a fagulha de esperança foi completamente apagada ao ver aquela máscara lisa sobre seu rosto._

_- Mas você está indo... – eu não ia dizer, eu não ia dizer, eu não ia... – Você disse que me amava. _

_- Acho que naquela época eu amava. – alguma coisa relampejou em seus olhos antes de sumir completamente – Não tenho certeza se era amor mesmo ou apenas algum sentimento passageiro que a solidão me causou. _

_Senti como se alguém tivesse chutado meu estomago. Eu teria cambaleado se não sentisse que cada pedaço do meu corpo estava entorpecido pela dor._

_- Sinto muito Bella. É melhor assim._

_Ele falava, mas eu não conseguia ver nexo nas palavras. Sentia que o que ele falava fazia sentido, mas eu só conseguia ouvir ruídos. Foi quando senti a mão dele em meu braço. Pulei de susto, me afastando o máximo que eu conseguia, como um animal ferido. Ao que parece, Edward só queria a minha atenção, por que não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar agora que eu o encarava. _

_- Adeus Isabella. _

_A voz dele saiu rouca e alguma coisa parecida com a dor passou pelos olhos dourados. Mas eu devia ter visto errado. Porque se fosse realmente dor, se ele realmente estivesse sofrendo por me deixar não teria desaparecido no segundo seguinte, sumindo por entre as árvores._

_Quando ele desapareceu foi que a realidade me atacou de verdade e, junto com ela, a dor excruciante. Cai de joelhos sobre as folhas secas, minha mão apertando meu pescoço tentando aliviar a pressão que havia ali. As lágrimas deslizaram por minhas bochechas, mas eu não as sentia. Só conseguia sentir como meu coração era partido em mais alguns milhares de pedaços a cada segundo que se passava._

_Edward... Por quê?! _

Sentei-me abruptamente, meu coração batia na garganta. Olhando em volta percebi que estava sã e salva em meu quarto. Tinha sido um pesadelo. Outra vez aquele mesmo pesadelo. Acho que meu subconsciente fazia questão de me lembrar, quase todas as noites, nos sonhos o que eu tentava sufocar ao máximo quando estava acordada: o dia em que Edward me deixou.

Passei a mão em meus cabelos, eu estava suando frio. Aliás, o quarto também estava frio. Olhei para a janela e ela estava aberta.

- Mas que droga... – resmunguei enquanto andava até ela. – Eu tenho certeza que fechei essa porcaria. – movendo-a para baixo, tranquei-a. – Além de louca, devo estar virando sonâmbula. Caso contrário por que a janela estaria aber...

Estaquei no meio do quarto. Não, ele não faria isso! Ele não tinha motivos para fazer isso! Olhei desesperadamente em volta, para apenas constatar o óbvio: eu estava sozinha no cômodo. Agora eu estava tento ataques de paranóia. Não me falta mais nada! Voltando a cama, me obriguei a dormir, torcendo para não sonhar dessa vez.

_______

Que barulho abominável era esse?! Ok, não era abominável porque Kings of Leon nunca seria abominável. Mas por que raios ele estava atrapalhando meu sono!? Virando por entre os lençóis tentei alcançar o barulho para fazê-lo se calar. Quando minha mão o alcançou foi que percebi que era meu celular que estava tocando. Coloquei o BlackBerry de qualquer jeito por sobre a orelha, sem nem ao menos ver quem chamava.

- Que foi? – resmunguei para qualquer que fosse a alma infeliz que estava me ligando.

- Isso é jeito de falar com a sua melhor amiga? – Brooke bufou do outro lado da linha. – Bom dia para você também, Bella. Tava dormindo, né?

- É claro que eu estava. Ainda é de madrugada! – nem abrir os olhos eu conseguia. Será que aquela conversa ia demorar muito? Meu travesseiro estava tão confortável hoje.

- Já são dez da manhã. – mais uma bufada impaciente dela – Faça o favor de se levantar porque nós vamos para _Port_Angeles.

- O quê? Dez da manhã?

Abri um pouco os olhos e visualizei meu despertador que marcava 10:15. Parecia que eu tinha dormido cinco minutos! Era o que acontecia quando eu sonhava com Edward, sempre acordava exausta apesar de ter pegado no sono depois.

- É. É. Dez da manhã. Levanta logo porque eu vou passar ai em quarenta minutos.

- Passar aqui? Por quê? – o sono estava me deixando lenta.

- Por que hoje é domingo e você prometeu que ia comigo no boliche, lembra?

Droga! Aquilo era verdade. Mas eu tinha me esquecido completamente. Acho que é porque eu estava meio que perdida no tempo. Podia jurar que hoje era sábado.

- Ta legal. Te vejo em uma hora. – joguei as cobertas para o lado, me levantando.

- Quarenta minutos. Esteja pronta!

Quando ia discutir ouvi o barulho que indicava o fim da ligação.

**N/a: **Tks pelas reviews, amores *-*

_Respondendo:_

**Alice Cullen: **Oh amr. Entãooo, Edward e Alice sofrerão sim. –cry. Mas é como dizem: "O Jogo só termina quando acaba". Obg amr. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo =D Eu que agradeço você por comentar õ/ bjs ;*

**Emy Nik: **oonw *-* Obg amr. Muito obrigada mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo #2 bjs ;*

**Dada Cullen: **Que bom que gostou *-* Ainda teremos momentos bem tensos nessa fic ;) bjs ;*

**Belle26: **E nessa fic ela sofreu bastante e não é uma pessoa tão compreensiva. Abraço, Love ;*

**Camila: **Obg amr *-* Bom, eu já tenho alguns capítulos prontos. Então postarei conforme receber reviews õ/ bjs ;*


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Apressei o passo em direção ao guarda-roupa. Peguei uma calça e estava revirando a gaveta em busca da minha blusa preferida quando lembrei que tinha sujado ela ao fazer o jantar de sexta.

Definitivamente o dia não estava começando bem.

Depois de um banho e de vestir uma roupa limpa, estava me sentindo menos cansada. Mas o sono ainda fazia meus olhos demorarem um pouco mais pra se abrirem todas as vezes que eu piscava. Charlie não estava no andar inferior, então rabisquei um bilhete para ele:

" _Pai, fui à Por Angels com a Brooke, Chad e Lucas. Volto mais tarde. Tem um cozido na geladeira é só esquentar. Beijos" _

Estava tentando alcançar uma barra de chocolate no armário quando a buzina soou do lado de fora da casa.

- Só mais um pouquinho... – murmurei pra mim mesma – Isso! – sorri triunfante com o chocolate na mão.

Mais uma buzinada. Mais que pressa! Por que eu arrumei uma melhor amiga tão impaciente? Corri pra sala e peguei a bolsa sobre o sofá, passando-a sobre o ombro. A terceira buzina soou no exato instante em que terminei de trancar a porta.

- Já ouvi, caramba! – gritei enquanto caminhava até o carro. – Vai tirar quem da forca? – joguei minha bolsa do lado de trás ao sentar no banco do carona do Mercedes.

- Então você atrasa e eu que to errada? – Brooke deu partida no carro.

Não respondi, estava ocupada demais abrindo meu chocolate. Quando me livrei da embalagem e ia dar a primeira mordida o doce foi arrebatado da minha mão. Broo levou até a boca e deu uma dentada, comendo a metade.

- Hey! Eu não tomei café! – falei indignada enquanto pegava o que havia sobrado da guloseima.

- Quem manda dormir até tarde!? – a voz dela tinha um ar risonho.

- Quem manda ter uma amiga que liga te acordando de madrugada para ir à cidade vizinha e ainda come o seu café? – mordi o chocolate, ainda com a expressão indignada.

- Ora. Para isso que servem as melhores amigas! – Brooke olhou pra mim e soltou uma gargalhada antes de voltar atenção para a estrada.

______

- House!

- Chase!

- House!

- Chase!

Brooke e eu estávamos sentadas na mesa de uma lanchonete em P.A.. A porção de fritas sobre a mesa foi esquecida quando entramos em uma discussão muito profunda sobre quem era mais perfeito no seriado House. Obviamente dr. House era o melhor, mas aquela morena sentada em minha frente insistia em negar esse fato, afirmando que o médico australiano era melhor.

- Ok. Chase é muito lindo, principalmente aquele cabelo dele. – murmurei séria – Mas o cinismo de House roubou meu coração.

- O sotaque do Chase é que rouba corações!

Então nós duas suspiramos. Estávamos tão envolvidas em nossas lembranças dos temas da conversa que nem percebemos a chegada dos garotos. Só quando uma mão foi em direção às fritas foi que percebemos Luke ao lado de Brooke e Chad ao meu.

- Quem é que rouba corações, hein? – Lucas mantinha uma expressão séria ao encarar a namorada. – Nós ouvimos! Né Chad?

Chad parecia mais preocupado em apreciar as fritas do que ouvir os resmungos do irmão.

- Ai! – exclamou Chad quando Lucas deu-lhe um chute nada discreto na canela. – É, nós ouvimos! – ele respondeu rapidamente, preocupado em não levar outro pontapé.

- Amor, não era nada demais. – Broo passou os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado.

- É, coração. – me virei para o garoto ao meu lado. – Nós só estávamos comentando que se House e Chase aparecessem em nossas vidas, nós largaríamos vocês sem pensar duas vezes.

Nós duas caímos na gargalhada enquanto os dois soltaram suspiros exasperados.

- Vamos pro boliche! – ela se levantou e eu a acompanhei.

Brooke havia ligado para o namorado e combinado aquela lanchonete como ponto de encontro, pois não queríamos ficar morrendo de tédio no boliche, então só estávamos esperando os dois chegarem para irmos jogar.

Passei o braço pelo de minha amiga enquanto caminhávamos em direção à saída.

- Ei! O assunto não acabou! – Luke gritou ainda na mesa.

Então nós passamos pelas portas ainda rindo.

_________

Só faltava eu jogar. Lucas e eu precisávamos de um strike para ganhar. Ao chegarmos ao boliche formamos duplas e Brooke resmungou alguma coisa sobre sempre jogar com o namorado, então todos nós concordamos que seria legal trocar de par uma vez. Davis era de longe muito melhor do que eu, porém eu estava tendo muita sorte hoje o que não nos deixava muito longe de ganhar. Já que os garotos jogavam praticamente no mesmo nível: o nível muito bom. A responsabilidade da perda seria minha.

- Vai lá Bella, você consegue! – murmurei pra mim mesma enquanto segurava a bola.

Então a joguei. Vi ela correr e correr até alcançar os pinos. Derrubei quase todos, porém um começou a oscilar. Inclinei-me para o lado, como se aquele movimento fosse influenciar o movimento do objeto que eu observava. E ELE CAIU! GANHAMOS!

Vir-me-ei levantando às mãos para o alto e soltando um grito. No segundo seguinte estava sendo erguida por Luke, que me girava de um lado para o outro.

- Ganhamos. Ganhamos! – ele sorria. – Ganhamos o jantar!

- Ei. Ei. – ouvi Chad resmungar – Eu não fico agarrando a sua mulher, então solte a minha.

Nós dois gargalhamos então ele me soltou. Vi Lucas caminhar até o irmão e apertar as bochechas dele.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, maninho. – ele se sentou ao lado da namorada e passou um braço sobre os ombros dela. – Eu amo a minha mulher, né amor?

Brooke olhava o placar, alheia ao que ele dizia.

- Eu quero revanche! –ela bateu a mão sobre a mesa.

Não que ela detestasse perder, acho que ela estava inconformada por ter perdido para mim no _boliche_. Afinal, eu era um completo desastre nesse jogo – certa vez derrubei a bola no pé dela – então ela devia estar achando que eu havia roubado. Não a culpo. Eu mesma acho que roubei – só não sabia como.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas vocês ainda pagam o jantar. – Luke respondeu e os outros dois assentiram. Então ele olhou para mim esperando confirmação.

- Vamos lá. – quem sabe a minha sorte continua. - Só preciso ir ao banheiro primeiro.

- Vai rápido. – Broo bufou.

- Ah amor, ta brava só porque – ele se levantou – Nós vencemos. – então ele começou a fazer nossa dancinha da vitória. – Nós vencemos.

Virei em direção à eles e comecei a fazer aquela dancinha também enquanto andava de costas. Vi meu amigo parar, ficando estático. Mas não prestei muita atenção, continuando a fazer a dancinha. Até que minhas costas se chocaram com algo duro e frio. Dei a volta, me perguntando como tinha errado o caminho e acabado na parede. Mas não foi a parede que eu encontrei. Olhando-me com os olhos maternais estava Esme Cullen, ao seu lado estava Carlisle e, um pouco mais atrás, Edward. Minha mente congelou. O que eles estavam fazendo _ali?_

- Bella, como vai? – mais uma vez aquele brilho carinhoso.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei fundo, tentando fugir daquele contato visual. Esme passou a ser uma espécie de mãe para mim quando Edward e eu namorávamos, desempenhando um papel importante que ficou meio fora de foco em minha vida desde que Renée havia se casado e mudado para Londres com Phill. Não que minha mãe fosse ruim, ela era muito boa e fazia o possível para participar da minha vida, fazia tudo que um oceano de distancia permitia que ela fizesse.

A partida de Esme foi como se eu visse, novamente, minha mãe se mudar para longe. Só que da ultima vez, eu pensei que tinha perdido uma mãe para sempre. Na verdade, acho que perdi mesmo. Afinal, não era mais parte daquela família.

- Olá, Es... senhora Cullen. – me corrigi a tempo. Ela não era mais nada minha para que eu a tratasse pelo primeiro nome. – Senhor Cullen – fiz um gesto de cabeça em sua direção. – Estou bem e a senhora?

Voltei minha atenção à bela mulher à minha frente, deixando bem claro que não pretendia cumprimentar meu ex-namorado.

- Dentro do possível. – ela esboçou um sorriso. – Sentimos a sua falta.

Pude sentir a faca afundar mais um pouco em meu peito.

- Por que não aparece lá em casa semana que vem para um jantar? – o convite partiu de Carlisle.

- É. Não temos usado muito a cozinha agora. – a esposa completou o oferecimento.

Ainda lembro bem de como eles me empanturravam de comida todas as vezes que eu ia à residência dos Cullen.

- Não sei, senhora Cullen. – forcei um sorriso polido de desculpas – Agradeço o convite, mas acho melhor não. Desculpe. – murmurei em direção ao homem mais velho - Com licença.

Virei em direção à oposta a dos sanitários. Indo para as portas de saída. Minha mão estava sobre a maçaneta quando levantei os olhos e vi meus amigos com idênticas expressões preocupadas. Brooke fez menção de ir ao meu encontro, porém balancei a cabeça em negação. Queria ficar sozinha e ela entendeu.

Sai no estacionamento e encostei-me à Mercedes em que viemos. O estacionamento era muito bem iluminado e o bairro, seguro. Então não tinha razão para eu estar com medo, mas meu estado de trêmulo poderia ser confundido, como o sendo. Passei meus braços em volta do meu corpo, tentando parar de tremer de frio. Não, a noite não estava fria. O frio vinha de dentro – meu frio pessoal. Frio que passou a me acompanhar desde a partida dos Cullen. Por vezes ele podia ser ameno e suportável, por outras me atacava como uma nevasca – era uma dessas vezes.

Abaixei a cabeça, tentando me controlar. Respirei fundo várias vezes. Estava começando a surtir efeito quando senti que era observada. Levantei a cabeça de súbito, dando de cara com aqueles olhos dourados muito perto. Então todo frio volto, mais forte do que nunca.

____

**N/a: **Obrigada pelas Reviews amores *-*

¹ Eu não postei mais aquele dia porque fui à casa da minha amiga em outra cidade. Então nem pude entrar na net. Sorry :'(

² Os primeiros capítulo são pequenos. Mas eles vão ficar maiores, prometo!

_Respondendo:_

**Maa:** Obrigada amr. *-* Postado ;*

**Emy Cullen**: Obg amr. *-* Eu tbm achei aquilo um absurdo. Eu fiquei: "Como assim!? Que menina burra." Tipo, ela sofre daquele jeito e depois perdoa tudo na boa?! Ela deveria ser canonizada porque acho que ninguém perdoaria tão fácil assim. **Mas é apenas minha humilde opinião. **Beijos ;*

**Camila:** É. _Acho_ que ele estava no quarto dela. Pode deixar! Ele vai sofrer bastante. =D beijos ;*

**Sam:** Que bom que gostou, amr. Então, não deu pra postar como eu expliquei ali em cima. Mas prometo que essa semana tem mais posts õ/ beijos ;*

**Belle26**: *---* Obrigada amr. Imagina! Não está sendo intrometida não. Pode opinar quando quiser (Y) Tipo, eu já pensei nisso, mas acho que quebraria a seqüência da fic porque ai vocês já saberão o que ele sente :( Porém eu gostei bastante dessa sua idéia do pesadelo. Prometo pensar com bastante carinho nessa POV do Edward. =D Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*

**Alice Cullen:** Oh amr. Desculpa a demora. Vc já deve ter lido o motivo desse meu pequeno atraso. Mas prometo postar outro capítulo essa semana =D Será que vc ficou curiosa com o capítulo que acabou de ler!? UAHUAHUAHA Beijos Love ;*

**Emy Nik**: oonw *-* Obrigada amor. É. Eu penso exatamente a mesma coisa. Tipo, ele acha que ia chegar e ela ia fingir que nada aconteceu!? Não não não. O orgulho também é um sentimento extremamente forte (Y) Obg mais uma vez amr. Espero não ter decepcionado =D

**Verônica-s**: Bom, o Chad é um caso complicado de se entender agora no começo... Só posso falar isso =X Sorry amr -cry

Acredite, Edward vai penar bastante :'( Eu também fico meio revoltada com essa parte do livro dele voltar e estar tudo ótimo novamente ¬¬

Eu não me importaria se ele invadisse meu quarto. UAHAUHAUHUA Prometo aumentar o tamanho dos capítulos (Y) bjs ;*

**Dada Cullen:** Eu também acho que foi ele que abriu a janela õ/ UAHUAHUAHUAH eu tenho um professor que acha que acordar antes do meio-dia deveria ser proibido por lei. AUHAUHAUHUHAUHA E eu concordo com ele (Y) Detalhe: eu estudo de manhã. Dias para ler?! :O imagina então quanto tempo eu levaria para escrever \z bjs amr ;*

**Bella**: Não é que ela seja malvada, mas ela está bem magoada. Entende, amr?! Tadinha dela. Boas perguntas. Mas eu não posso falar a resposta :'( Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, Love. Bjs ;*

**Oie coração. =D**

**Se você gostou da fic, me deixe uma review?! Eu adoraria saber sua opinião. *----* **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Demorei a perceber que ele estava realmente ali, que não era mais uma peça da minha imaginação – afinal, ela já havia feito muito isso.

Quando a respiração dele bateu em meu rosto, tão perto ele estava, foi que eu consegui sair do meu estado de choque. Dei um pulo para trás, tentando me afastar, o que foi completamente inútil, pois a Mercedes de Brooke estava ali, impedindo minha fuga. Infelizmente, com o outro caminho bloqueado, a única solução seria passar por Edward para sair dali. É, eu quero sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar, não me importa o que ele fazia ali e muito menos se ele queria me falar alguma coisa.

Dei um passo para o lado para me desviar dele, no milissegundo seguinte ele estava em minha frente. Mais um passo, só que dessa vez para o outro lado e novamente ele estava lá. Aquilo era ridículo! Eu nunca seria mais rápida que ele. Suspirei derrotada.

- Você poderia me dar licença? – falei com a voz contida, olhando para a gola da jaqueta preta dele.

- Bella, nós precisamos conversar.

Nós _precisamos?!_ Meu lado cínico aflorou com força.

- Bom, adivinhe só!? Estamos em um país livre no qual eu sou obrigada a fazer poucas coisas das quais eu odeio. Falar com você não está entre elas. – meus lábios se curvaram no meu melhor sorriso gelado.

Ele não respondeu, nem sequer se moveu. Tentei sair de lá pela terceira vez. Então sua mão foi parar em meu braço, apenas segurando, sem apertar. Sua pele gelada aqueceu todo meu corpo, trazendo a tona lembranças que eu lutava para enterrar. Porque todas elas eram tão potentes quanto facas afiadíssimas, perfurando meu coração.

- _Por favor, Bella._

Não foi o tom de voz suplicante que ele usou que me fez levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo nos olhos pela primeira vez em seis meses._Não Foi!_ Fiz isso por não ter outra opção, pois ele era muito mais forte e rápido do que eu jamais seria. Essa era a verdade. – pelo menos era nessa verdade que eu queria acreditar.

- Diga o que você quer, Edward – forcei o nome dele a sair por meu lábios, dizê-lo doía – Mas não espere que eu responda. E que fique bem claro que só estou aqui por você não me deixar escolha.

Alguma coisa brilhou em seus olhos, mas foi rápido demais para eu distinguir o que era. Contudo o franzir de lábios eu reconhecia. Aquele gesto dele era involuntário e só aparecia quando Edward estava zangado ou descontente, mas eu não soube dizer qual sentimento o dominava no momento.

- Eu sei que... – ele fez uma pausa e pareceu mudar de idéia antes de continuar. – Eu só queria lhe pedir para não descontar seu... seu ódio – sua voz ficou ainda mais rouca, me enviando arrepios – por mim em minha família. Como o convite que Esme lhe fez, você poderia ter aceitado eu sairia de casa quando você fosse lá, sei que minha presença não lhe agrada. Mas minha família não precisa pagar por isso.

Eu ignorei completamente a segunda parte do que ele disse. _Descontar? _Edward achava que eu estava _descontando_ minha raiva em quem, supostamente, não merecia? Que tipo de pessoa ele pensava que eu era? Com certeza um tipo bem mesquinho. Titubeei.

Senti meu rosto corar, a raiva subindo como uma força quente e poderosa.

- Como é que é?! – dei um passo inconsciente para frente, apontando o dedo no peito dele – Você acha que eu estou fazendo outros pagarem por seus "pecados"?! – fiz gestos de aspas com as mãos – Faça-me o favor, Cullen! Nós não estamos mais no feudalismo onde as dividas passavam para toda família. Nem você é tão velho assim! Se eu me recuso a manter contato com a sua família não é por você, é por mim. – comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Agora que a barragem cedeu, era impossível conter a inundação. – Por mim, droga! Porque eu não quero novamente e depois ser deixada para trás para colher os cacos do que restou da minha vida. Já foi difícil demais fazer isso uma vez, Edward. – mais uma vez eu encarei aqueles olhos maravilhosos.

- Eles não tiveram culpa, Bella. – ele murmurou sereno, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o olhar, o qual gritava de dor.

Eu pude sentir a dor dele como se fosse minha, porque era isso que sentimos quando amamos alguém – ficamos felizes por ele estar feliz, e sofremos junto com ele também. Aquilo quase parou minhas palavras... _quase._

- É claro que a culpa não foi deles. – minha voz estava dois tons mais alto que o normal – A culpa foi e é minha. Eu sou a única culpa de ter acreditado.... de ter tido a arrogância de pensar, mesmo por um segundo, que _você me_ amava. Minha culpa ter acreditado que Alice, Emmett, Carlisle e Esme gostavam de mim e queriam minha amizade tanto quanto eu queria a deles. Patético, não!? – soltei uma risada histérica – Pessoas perfeitas com décadas de experiência nunca iriam apreciar a companhia de uma tola humana. Mas, infelizmente, eu acreditei nisso. E doeu descobrir a verdade, doeu muito. E é como eu disse. A emoção ainda prevalece sobre a razão, descobri isso da pior maneira possível. Então minha decepção não tem nada a ver com você. _Esse_ peso você pode tirar da consciência.

- Ai que você se engana.

Foi o que eu pensei ter escutado ele murmurar em resposta. Mas não podia ter certeza, já que, engolir o bolo formado em minha garganta estava exigindo muita da minha concentração.

- Bella, _por favor_. Dê uma chance a eles. – a voz dele estava quase falha.

- Eu não consigo e, também, acho que eles querem isso. E pare de me chamar de Bella! – minha voz saiu embargada por causa das lágrimas contidas. – Por que... por que você voltou?

Fechei meus olhos com força. _Por que você me deixou? _Meus olhos estavam encharcados, eu estava perdendo a batalha contra eles.

Levei alguns segundos para conseguir olhá-lo novamente. Quando viu que voltei minha atenção a ele novamente, Edward abriu a boca. Mas nenhum som saiu dela porque, no minuto seguinte, ele virou o rosto em direção ao boliche. Segui seu olhar e deparei com meus três amigos, todos eles com expressões preocupadas. Aparentemente Brooke havia me chamado e eu não havia ouvido e, se Edward não tivesse virado para eles, eu ficaria sem notá-la.

- Bella? – a voz dela saiu hesitante – Vamos embora?

Respirei fundo. Grande erro. O perfume dele me acertou em cheio, me embebedando.

- Vamos. – tentei normalizar minha voz, foi em vão.

Dessa vez Edward me deixou passar. Caminhei até onde os três estavam. Acho que eles perceberam que eu não queria conversar – ou talvez eles não soubessem o que dizer. Não importa! Só sei que nós caminhamos em silêncio pelo estacionamento. Brooke e Luke iam um pouco mais a frente, de mãos dadas. Chad passou o braço em meus ombros e eu o abracei pela cintura (n/a: igual a Victoria e o James na parte do baseball).

- Você está bem, amor? – Chad murmurou.

- To sim, amor.

- Certo. – ele não estava nem um pouco convencido. – Se precisar de mim, eu to aqui. – abaixando um pouco ele me deu um beijo suave na testa.

- Eu sei amor. Sei que _você_ sempre vai estar comigo.

Enquanto falava, apertei um pouco o braço que estava em volta dele, demonstrando que acreditava nele. Mal acabei a frase um rosnado foi ouvido. Chad olhou para trás para ver o que era. Continuei andando, mantendo meus olhos no caminho. Eu já sabia o que era, melhor, sabia_ quem_ era. Só não sabia o _porquê _e, naquele momento, fui covarde demais para virar-me para trás e descobrir.

_____

**N/a: **Obrigada pelas reviews *-* Esse capítulo está ridiculamente pequeno, eu sei. –cry Mas prometo que o próximo é bem maior (Y)

_Respondendo_

**Camila:** Pode deixar, vou me lembrar! ;; UHAUHAUHAUHA

Beijos, Love ;*

**Veronica-s: **Por favor não me mate por causa do tamanho do capítulo =D Eu gosta mais da Brooke que da Alice *-* Sim, a Alice fica chateada. Mas você poderá perceber isso em um dos próximos capítulos. Esse capítulo de qual eu lhe falo, já foi escrito *-* Sim, ele tentou arrancar alguma reação boa dela... mas acho que não funcionou muito bem, né?! IUAHUAHAUH E ai? Descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre o Chad? *-* Edward, invada meu quarto! õ/ beijos ;*

**Gabytenorio: **Ooonw *-* Que bom que gostou. Espero que goste desse capítulo õ/

**Emy Cullen: **Eu acho os dois um casal tão perfeito. Tipo, a Peyton é tão sem sal :( Eu queria ter amigos assim. Embora não possa reclamar porque os meus são bem parecidos com eles 3 Beijos, flor ;*

**Dada Cullen: **Não posso responder essa pergunta sobre o Chad =X Ahan. Acabaram legal com a animação dela :( Beijos ;*

**Emy Nik: **Obrigada amor. Sim, ela sofre. Alice também sofrerá. Nunca tinha pensando nessa história de compras com a Broo. Seria bem legal *-* UAHUAHUAHHAU Amr, não entendi a sua pergunta. Vc perguntou se eu já pensei em postar no Nyah? Eu também prefiro o House, apesar de achar o Chase um deus grego *-* beijos ;*


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Estiquei os braços, aquecendo-os. Estávamos no ginásio da escola, hoje é segunda-feira o que significa que é dia de educação física.

Eu adoro educação física, principalmente quando tem vôlei. Cortadas no meio do jogo é uma ótima maneira de descontar a raiva, e eu tenho sentido muita raiva ultimamente. Por que será, não? Um sorriso debochado se formou em meus lábios enquanto eu abaixava para tocar meus pés com as mãos.

Mas sempre havia um lado ruim, não é? O dessa aula era a solidão. Bom, não literalmente, mas a falta dos meus amigos. Chad e Brooke estavam na aula de história nesse horário e Luke estava em biologia II. Devia ter uns trinta alunos nesse ginásio comigo toda a segunda, mas só me recordava o nome de quatro deles. Estavam aqui: Mike Newton, que tentava sair comigo desde o primário; Jéssica Stanley e sua amiga _Lauren_ Mallory - as duas maiores fofoqueiras da cidade; e... Edward. Eu sempre evitava contado de qualquer tipo com os três primeiros, agora havia mais um nessa lista.

O apito do professor soou no instante em que me levantei do chão. Ele deu uns gritos dizendo que quem queria jogar vôlei deveria se dirigir a quadra a direta e os que gostariam de jogar futebol deviam caminhar para a da esquerda. A divisão ficou como sempre: meninas no vôlei e meninos no futebol. Eu até poderia jogar futebol, mas meus colegas são bem violentos.

Sai no time de um morena-sei-lá-o-nome e, Graças a Deus, não no time de Mallory e Stanley. Dirigi-me ao nosso campo, elas começariam com a bola. Alguém sacou e a morena-sei-lá-o-nome não deixou a bola ir para o chão, uma ruiva fez o papel de levantadora e eu pulei na rede. Minha mão subiu alto e desceu com muita força na bola indo para o outro campo e direto na cabeça de Lauren. Quando meus pés voltaram ao solo tive que controlar a gargalhada em minha garganta ao ver a outra garota soltando gritinhos agudos e Jessica tentando acudi-la.

- Ta tudo bem, Mallory? – o Sr. Smith perguntou com a mão sobre a testa dela.

- Não – ela resmungou soltando um falso murmúrio de dor.

- Vamos pra enfermaria então. Você consegue andar, né?

- Consigo.

- Eu vou com você pra garantir que chegue lá. Vocês podem continuar ai. – gritou para os meninos que haviam parado de jogar para ver a movimentação – E vocês – agora ele olhava para nós. – também. Menos força agora, Swan. Ou vai acabar arrancando a cabeça de alguém.

- Pode deixar, professor. – respondi sem nenhum traço de arrependimento na voz.

Voltamos as nossas posições no campo e dessa vez eu iria sacar, já que nosso time tinha feito o último ponto. Batia a bola no chão, me preparando para jogar quando aquela voz falha soou:

- Cuidado com a Swan. Ela está na TPM hoje.

Qualquer dia eu ia enfiar a mão naquela cara carregada de maquiagem dela. Levantei a mão pra jogar a bola quando ela se pronunciou mais uma vez.

- Ou será que é porque ela ta sentindo as dores do pé-na-bunda?

Mal percebi que havia deixado a bola cair e me encaminhava pra perto da rede.

- Como é que é? – rugi enquanto me aproximava.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Todo mundo sabe que você anda nervosinha porque os Cullen voltaram. – ela também chegou mais perto da rede - Ah! Mas eu não a culpo! Deve ser bem difícil ver o Edward todo dia e se lembrar _todo dia_ do fora que você levou. – ela soltou uma risadinha sarcástica antes de continuar – Qual é _Bella_? Você realmente achou que alguém como ele se interessaria de verdade por alguém como _você? _Acho que você era só o brinquedinho dele.... brinquedinho que acabou perdendo a graça.

Muito bem, esquece essa história de "qualquer dia" eu vou arrebentar essa garota e vai ser agora. Passei por baixo da rede e agarrei aqueles cabelos falsificados, puxando-os pra baixo. Jéssica soltou um grito e abaixou a cabeça, tentando agarrar minha mão. No segundo seguinte eu estava em cima dela acertando cada pedaço que eu conseguia alcançar. Ouvi meus outros colegas gritando, mas não prestei atenção – então não sabia se eles estavam incentivando a briga ou querendo separá-la.

- Repete o que você disse, sua vaca. – gritei ao dar um soco no meio do rosto dela. – Repete!

Jessica tentava se defender como podia, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Levantei meu punho cerrado, pronto para acertá-la mais uma vez, mas nunca encontrei meu alvo. Braços fortes estavam me tirando de perto daquela fofoqueira nojenta. Jéssica estava sendo segurada por Mike que tinha certa expressão relutante – como se só estivesse fazendo aquilo por obrigação. Aposto que ela só estava sendo "corajosa", tentado se soltar para bater em mim, agora que estava longe o suficiente dos meus punhos.

- Me solta. – contorcia-me, tentando escapar daquele abraço de ferro, foi inútil – Stanley quando eu acabar com você nem sua mãe vai lhe reconhecer. – gritei em sua direção – Se você não me soltar agora, também vai acabar com um olho roxo, cara. – mas uma vez minha tentativa de fuga foi estragada por aquele sujeito.

- Calma, amor. – aquela voz aveludada soou muito perto do meu ouvido.

Congelei. Finalmente consegui identificar quem me continha, mas preferia não tê-lo feito. Era Edward. Eu estava muito absorta em minha tentativa de voltar a espancar a outra garota por isso não havia percebido os sinais. A respiração calma, indicando que ele não fazia esforço ao me segurar - apesar de eu estar usando toda minha força para sair dali - e o corpo gelado encostado atrás do meu. Eu deveria ter percebido antes mesmo de sua fala, não poderia ser nenhum outro a não ser o único solteiro da família Cullen.

Perdi-me ao perceber que estava novamente onde costumava ser meu lugar favorito do mundo: os braços de Edward. Parei de pensar, parei de respirar, parei de sentir. Mas segundo depois voltei à realidade com os berros do Sr. Smith.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui!? – ele estava muito vermelho – Eu deixo vocês sozinho por cinco minutos e isso vira um rinque de luta livre? Newton! O que. Aconteceu. Aqui?

- Eu não vi direito. Mas acho que foi uma briga entre Isabella e Jéssica. – ele passou a mão no cabelo, desconfortável.

- Foi isso mesmo, turma? – agora o mais velho gritava em direção aos outros alunos.

Ouvi "É" e "Acho que foi isso mesmo" de todas as partes. Bom, na verdade eu ataquei Jéssica, mas não ia falar isso, né!? Afinal, ela havia me provocado! E eu não tenho culpa dela ser uma fofoqueira que todo mundo odeia. Quem mandou ser tão desagradável com todos os colegas? Agora recebe o troco! Ri internamente. Tudo bem, eu também não era um poço de simpatia, mas nunca destratei ninguém. Acho que acabamos de descobrir quem é mais popular.

- Como é que é? – berrou Jéssica, completamente indignada – Ela me atacou do nada! – agora ela apontava pra mim.

- Já chega, Srta. Stanley! Não adianta ficar contando historinhas. Você e a Srta. Swan vão pra enfermaria e depois para a direção! – ele diminuiu um pouco a voz, mas ainda gritava. – Newton leve ela a enfermaria II E Cullen, leve Isabella a enfermaria I. O resto pode voltar ao que estava fazendo.

Levei alguns segundos para assimilar o que fora dito. Por isso não pude reclamar, quando percebi Edward já segurava minha mão enquanto andávamos pelo corredor. Ok, ele podia me acompanhar, já que parecia não haver alternativa, mas nada de contato físico! Puxei a mão e não surtiu efeito. Edward limitou-se a segurá-la com mais força, mas sem me machucar.

- Você poderia soltar minha mão? – resmunguei.

- É, poderia. – ele me olhou ao responder, deu seu sorriso de lado e voltou à atenção para o caminho.

- Mas não vai? – perguntei incrédula.

- Achou que não.

Ele havia virado para mim novamente, mas dessa vez consegui desviar atenção de seus lábios perfeitos. Meu olhar pousou no seu e havia alguma coisa ali, um brilho... de _satisfação?_ Não é possível! Por que ele estava satisfeito? A única coisa que havia acontecido foi a briga. Mas ele não estaria feliz por isso, estaria? Aquela pergunta estava na ponta de minha língua quando uma voz feminina me tirou daquele mundo particular.

- Oh! O que aconteceu com você, querida? – a Sra. Carter exclamou.

Foi nesse momento que percebi que estávamos parados na porta da enfermaria I. Eu nem vi o caminho passar! Edward sempre conseguia me fazer perder a noção de tempo e espaço.

- Ela e Jéssica Stanley tiveram uma pequena briga. – a voz musical dele respondeu.

- Oh! – a mais velha parecia ter perdido as palavras. Eu só não sabia se era pela resposta ou pela pessoa que havia respondido. – Bem, entre. Entre!

A enfermaria estava vazia, o que significava que ou Lauren já havia saído – o que eu duvidava porque ela adora matar aula – ou ela estava na outra enfermaria. Isso não me importava realmente, desde que ela estivesse longe de mim a razão era o de menos. Fui empurrada suavemente pela senhora até uma maca, na qual eu fui obrigada a deitar. Depois de dar uma boa olhada nos ferimentos e garantir que não havia nada quebrado a mulher pegou uma gaze e limpou alguns lugares onde, segundo ela, havia arranhões feios. Eu não sentia nada dolorido, acho que era a adrenalina correndo no sangue.

- Você pode se sentar se quiser, querida.

Sentei-me. Agora a enfermeira trazia uma bolsa gelada, segurando-a sobre a minha testa.

- Até que não está tão feio. Só precisa de um pouco de ge...

O telefone tocou, interrompendo as palavras da mulher.

- Hey Edward, poderia segurar isso aqui para mim, por favor? – perguntou olhando para ele que estava encostado na parede em silêncio, observando tudo.

- Sim senhora. – o tom aveludado dele a fez corar.

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu posso segurar.... – protestei, mas Edward já estava em pé na minha frente, e o gelo em minha testa.

A Sra. Carter ouviu a outra pessoa no telefone e depois respondeu um "Já estou indo". Edward soltou uma risadinha enquanto a mulher se aproximava novamente.

- Queridos, terei que ir à enfermaria II a Tess está precisando de ajuda com a Srta. Stanley. Parece que você fez um belo estrago na garota.

Permaneci em silêncio, não sabia o que responder.

- Você fica com ela, Edward? Mais uns dez minutos e já pode tirar isso. – ela murmurou risonha apontando para a bolsa.

O quê?! De novo não! O que havia de errado com as pessoas com alguma autoridade nessa escola!? Elas estavam sempre me mandando "acompanhar o Edward" ou "Ficar ali com o Edward". Isso, é claro, sem perguntar para mim. Eu não tenho mais opinião e direito de voto nas decisões que me envolvem!? Achei que vivíamos em um país democrático.

E, mais uma vez, não tive tempo de protestar. A Sra. Carter já havia saído. Desviei minha atenção para Edward, ele olhava para o gelo com o cenho franzido.

- Que foi? Pode me dar a bolsa se quiser. – resmunguei. Não queria que ele se sentisse obrigado a ficar perto de mim.

- Não posso não e não quero. Falei à Sra. Carter que ficaria aqui com você e vou ficar. É só que... eu acho que fica mais fácil se eu fizer isso. – ao terminar de falar ele tirou o gelo e colocou a mão sobre minha testa.

Não, não fica mais fácil! Não, essa não foi uma boa idéia! A mão dele era mais fria que o gelo, mas eu senti o calor se espalhar por todo meu corpo, roubando-me o fôlego. E o pior é que nem poderia mandá-lo tirar a mão dali, sem parecer uma louca com fobia de pessoas. Afinal, ele estava me fazendo um favor. Tinha que pensar em outra coisa - qualquer coisa – para falar antes de fazer uma besteira. Estava prestes a discutir sobre o tempo, por puro desespero, quando me lembrei de outra pergunta.

- Por que você está com esse sorrisinho satisfeito?

- O quê? – ele parecia surpreso. Mas eu desconfiava que não fosse pela pergunta em si, mas por eu ter notado o sorriso.

- Você está com um sorriso de satisfação desde que saímos do ginásio. Por quê? É pela briga?

- O quê? – agora ele estava com raiva – Como pode dizer que fiquei feliz... satisfeito vendo alguma coisa machucar você? Aliás, eu me senti impotente ao ver aquela briga. – seus olhos brilhavam sobre os meus - Mesmo sabendo que quem estava apanhando não era você, eu não poderia tirá-la de lá. Porque se eu fosse muito rápido ou muito forte poderiam perceber. Então tive que me aproximar devagar e gritar para o Newton segurar aquela louca da Jéssica enquanto eu pegava você.

- Então eu não entendi – minha voz saiu meio apagada, e eu odiei isso – Por quê?

- Foi o _motivo_ da pancadaria, Bella. Você partiu para cima da Stanley depois dela dizer algumas mentiras sujas. – a mãos dele fazia um carinho suave em minha fronte.

Eu estava entendendo menos ainda.

- Ainda não entendo.

- Fiquei satisfeito porque percebi que ainda desperto algum sentimento em você. Que você não sente toda aquela apatia sobre mim, apesar de afirmar isso.

O quê? Ele estava completamente errado! Estava prestes a dizer isso quando a porta foi aberta com violência. E uma Brooke Davis desesperada passou por ela, Luke e Chad vinham logo atrás.

- O que diabos você fez? – ela rugiu pra mim – Eu não posso te deixar sozinha por cinco minutos e você se mete em uma briga! Você. Quase. Me. Matou. De. Preocupação – a morena respirava fundo, tomando fôlego para se acalmar. – Nunca mais faça isso. Nunca mais. Entendeu?

- Entendi. – murmurei sem prestar atenção.

Eu queria falar com Edward, mas ele já havia se levantado e se dirigia para a porta. Cullen passou ao lado de Chad, lançou-lhe um olhar que deu medo até em mim, e saiu da enfermaria.

- Você ta legal, amor? – Chad sentou na maca ao meu lado.

Fiz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e esbocei um sorriso.

- To sim.

- Eu estou saindo da sala de história quando eu escuto o Newton comentando com o Tyler que você e aquela vaca da Stanley rolaram no chão no meio da aula de educação física! – ela andava de um lado para o outro erguendo as mãos enquanto falava tudo em um fôlego só – Ai eu tropecei nesses dois inúteis enquanto corria pra cá. Eles só sabiam repetir "Amor, ela deve estar bem porque se não já a teriam mandado para o hospital" e "Calma, cunhadinha". Quase que outra pessoa acabou apanhando. – ela gritou a última frase.

- Broo, respira. – Luke falou, calmo.

- Os homens são tão idiotas! Não entendem nada de nada e... – as frases furiosas foram interrompidas pela boca do namorado.

- Tão típico. – comentei ao ver os dois se beijando.

- É. Eles sempre acabam as brigas assim. Mas e ai, quem apanhou e quem bateu?

- Quem você acha? – arqueei a sobrancelha e contei sobre o telefonema que a Sra. Carter havia recebido.

- E... eu... perdi... essas...cenas – Chad gargalhava alto.

- Isso não é motivo de risadas! – Brooke, que ouviu a metade interessante da história, resmungou e recebeu três olhares descrentes como resposta – Ok. Talvez seja. Ah cara, eu queria _tanto_ ter visto a Stanley apanhar.

- Quem não queria? – Luke respondeu.

Caímos na gargalhada. O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do intervalo.

- Vai lá, gente. Eu tenho que ir à direção mesmo. – revirei os olhos.

- Chad e Luke podem ir pras aulas, eu vou com você. – Brooke comentou enquanto pegava a bolsa no chão – Vou matar as próximas aulas pra você me contar direitinho essa história. E sem discussão! – finalizou quando meu viu abrindo a boca.

______________

- Droga de melhor amiga mandona – resmunguei enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores da escola em direção ao gabinete do diretor.

- Droga de melhor amiga irresponsável – Broo resmungou em resposta.

Chegamos ao gabinete e a Srta. Jareau mandou eu entrar. Um pouco antes de entrar na sala vi Brooke se acomodar em uma das cadeiras de espera, a expressão apreensiva.

O sr. Rossi estava sentando em sua cadeira, as mãos apoiadas na escrivaninha.

- Sente-se srta. Swan.

Fiz o que ele disse.

- Fui informado que a srta Stanley e você protagonisaram uma cena lastimavel durante a aula de educação física! – a voz dele era fria como gelo – Duas moças de família rolando pelo chão como primatas. Isso é uma vergonha! Agressões de qualquer tipo são terminantemente proibidas em minha escola. Vocês duas poderiam ser expulsas, o que seria uma mancha que nenhuma faculdade de respeito toleraria. O castigo de ambas será menor por não terem antecedentes. Duas semanas de detenção, apartir de amanhã. Você está dispensada.

Levantei da cadeira me sentindo muito sortuda. Até que não tinha sido tão mal.

- Muito obrigado, diretor Rossi. Isso nunca mais se repetirá – falei, agradecida.

- Assim espero. Pelo bem do seu futuro, espero que isso não volte a acontecer. – ele respondeu, depois voltou sua atenção ao pilha de papel sobre a escrivaninha.

Ah! Não aconteceria, pelo menos não na escola. Deixa aquela estupida me provocar de novo pra ver se não apanha.

Passei silenciosamente pela porta e dei de cara com o objeto de meus pensamentos. Jéssica Stanley estava horrivel. Os cabelos desgrenhados, o lábio inferiro cortado e segurava um saquinho de gelo sobre o nariz. Será que eu quebrei o nariz dela? Sorri com o pensamento. Lauren estava ao lado da amiga, encarando Brooke com um ódio profundo. Já minha amiga as olhava com um misto de deboche e cinismo.

- Srta. Stanley, o diretor falará com você agora. – Jennifer indicou a porta para ela.

Foi quando as três adolescentes perceberam minha presença. Jéssica e Lauren me lançaram olhares mortais, fazendo-me soltar um sorrisinho irônico. Jéssica se levantou, quando estava passando ao meu lado sussurrei para ela:

- Toma cuidado.

- Eu não tenho medo de você – sussurrou ela em resposta.

- Sugiro que olhe no espelho, aprenderá a ter. – respondi baixo e ameaçador o suficiente para ela arregar os olhos.

Brooke e eu saimos dali sem nem prestar atenção em Lauren, pois estavamos muito ocupadas, rindo da cara de medo de Jéssica.

- Ok. Agora você pode me contar o que aconteceu. – Davis falou enquanto caminhavamos para o estacionamento.

Contei tudo à ela, omitindo apenas as partes envolvendo Edward. Não queria faze-la sofrer junto comigo novamente.

- Tudo bem. Mudei de opinião. Você estava totalmente certa, devia mesmo ter dado uns socos nela. Só acho que você deveria ter escolhido melhor o lugar. No meio do ginásio lotado? Chama um pouco de atenção, não é?!

- Acho que sim. – murmurei pensativa. - Broo, vou embora. Encarar meu pai. – mordi o lábio inferior - _Droga! _Vai ser um sermão daqueles.

- Vai lá amiga. Vou ver se ainda consigo assistir a aula de calculo. – murmurou, risonha – Se você sobreviver, amanhã me conta como foi.

- Pode deixar. – falei enquanto entrava na minha picape – Tchau.

Ela acenou em resposta pouco antes de correr em direção ao prédio.

Pisei no acelerador e manobrei, tirando o carro do estacionamento. Acho que aquele era o momento de pesar as consequências. Eu não havia pensado em Charlie, no castigo paterno, no castigo escolar... não havia pensado em nada enquanto espancava Jéssica. Só pensava em fazé-la retirar o que havia dito, em fazé-la nunca mais repetir meus mais profundos medos em voz alta. Porque eu tinha batido nela não pelas palavras em si, mas por medo delas serem verdade. Verdades que eu não estava pronta para ouvir e muito menos para encarar. Será que eu havia sido o brinquedinho de Edward? Alguma coisa pra passar o tempo? Esses pensamentos me fizeram ofegar. Por sorte eu já estava na rua de casa, então tinha outras coisas para me preocupar naquele momento. Fiquei agradecida por isso.

Estacionei a picape atrás de uma BMW M6 preta, e quase babei em cima dela. Sou apaixonada por carros velozes, então reconhecia facilmente uma máquina maravilhosa como aquela. Todo o resto sumiu de minha mente enquanto dava uma volta completa em volta da BMW, analisando cada detalhe.

Foi então que a ficha caiu. Por que essa BMW estava estacionada em frente a minha casa? A curiosidade explodiu em minha cabeça. Dei uma ultima olhada no carro antes de correr para a porta da frente. Naquele momento não pensei em como seria recebida por meu pai e não estava ligando para os gritos que viriam. Queria saber só uma coisa. Por isso entrei gritando em casa:

- Pai, de quem é aquela BMW estacionada aqui na fre...? – estaquei.

Sentado em um dos sofás, em frente a Charlie, estava um moreno de olhos azuis, feições maravilhosas e um sorriso perfeito dirigido à mim. Levou dez segundos inteiros para eu recuperar minha voz, então sussurrei:

- Jack?

* * *

**N/a: **Olá amor. Gostou do capítulo? Que tal me deixar uma review me dizendo o que achou? Eu ficaria feliz em receber sua review. Por favor, por favor, não seja uma leitora fantasma. Reviews me deixam feliz e me motivam a escrever õ/

Como prometido, o capítulo está bem maior. Espero que gostem.

Obrigada as pessoas que comentaram. *---*

Beijos ;*

_Respondendo:_

**Camila: **Você é cruel. Eu também sou. =D UAHUAHUAHUA Ele ainda sofrerá mais. (Y) Beijos ;*

**Nayfa: **Obrigada amor *---*

**Gabytenório: **A Bella é profunda? Adorei *---* Sempre achei que o que eu escrevi nos pensamentos dela era meio tosco. Que bom que estou enganada =D Beijos ;*

**Veronica-s: **UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH. O Chad é lindo *-* Foi ciúmes =X Será que eles não são mesmo namorados? ;; ISSO AE õ/ eu acho o cumulo ele voltar e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido (Y) Acabaria mesmo. Espero que goste do capítulo =D

**Alice Cullen: **Sem problemas, amr. Eu entendo. Tadinho dele. Será que ele está precisando de consolo?! Eu não me importaria de apoiá-lo nesse momento triste. UYAHUAHUAHUA Beijos ;*

**Emy Cullen: **AHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHUh concordo, concordo õ/ Sem contar que a Booke é beeeeem mais bonita =D Eles são mesmo. Ela não teria suportado tudo sem eles. Eu também acho que é meio impossível ela não ficar chateada com eles. :( Bjs ;*

**Cabelos Vermelhos: **ooonw *-* Oh meu Deus. Fiquei tão feliz com a sua review *---* Muito, muito obrigada mesmo. Espero não te decepcionar =D Bjs ;*

**Emy Nik: **UAHUAHUAHUAHU. Sei que isso pode não ter absolutamente nada a ver, mas acabei de lembrar uma coisa. Outro dia eu tava passando os canais na TV e vi o nome daquele filme: Romeu tem que morrer. E acabei de pensar em: Edward tem que sofrer. UAHUAHUAHUAHUA tudo bem, me ignore! (Y) To postando lá também. õ/

Aquela malicia, aquele cinismo, aquela aparência perfeita e aquelas roupas pretas me conquistaram totalmente. Damon Salvatore 333 Beijos amor ;*

**Pida: **oonw *-* Obrigada amor. UAHUAHAUHUAH eu queria sonhar com o Edward. Até hoje não consegui isso! I'm gonna cry!

Para falar a verdade, eu gosto mais da Rose que da Alice =D A Bella vai falar coisas bem piores para ela :( Sim e sim, ela escutou as duas coisas. Mas por enquanto ela esta meio que num "estado de negação". Acho que a Alice não esta querendo aceitar a nova realidade. =O

Sim, terá mais dos três. Porém o mais próximo deles de ter "o seu momento-conversa" com a Bella é a Rose. E mesmo assim ainda demora um tempo :(

Fiquei com medo agora. UAHAUHAUHAUHA postei rapidinho, não foi!? =D E um capítulo grande. Espero que goste ;*

**Isabella Campbell: **Obrigada amor. *-* Espero que goste ;*

**Anthony M.: **Obrigada amor.=D Não posso responder essa pergunta =X Desculpe :( Beijos ;*

**Dada Cullen: **AUHAUAHUAHUAHUA porque senão perde uma parte da graça =O A Bella sofreu muuito mesmo. Tenho pena dela. O tamanho ficou bom? *-* Esse capítulo beeeem maior. Beijos Love ;*


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_- Jack?_

- E ai mana? – os olhos azuis me encaravam com divertimento.

- JACK! JACK! JACK! – gritei correndo em sua direção – Oh meu Deus! Eu senti _tanto_ a sua falta! – murmurei ao pular em seu colo e esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço masculino.

- Também senti saudades, baixinha. – ele respondeu, passando os braços ao meu redor.

- Bella? – Jack me cutucou – Você me ouviu?

Ouvir? Alguém tinha falado alguma coisa? Não ouvi nada. Estava ocupada demais em meu mundo particular, tentando acreditar que meu irmão mais velho – e melhor amigo – estava realmente ali, ao meu lado.

- Desculpe. Não ouvi. – respondi, tentando prestar mais atenção dessa vez.

Os dois soltaram risadinhas.

- Eu perguntei como andam as coisas desse lado do Atlântico.

- Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar, mano! – respondi, afobada - Vem, vamos conversar. – levantei e o puxei pela mão – Depois você e o papai terminam o assunto. Eu sou prioridade aqui! Você precisa me contar sobre o que tem aprontado em Londres! – estávamos caminhando para a cozinha quando eu lembrei algo, parando abruptamente. – Aquela BMW lá na frente é sua?

Jack sorriu de lado, lançou um olhar cúmplice a Charlie e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. No segundo seguinte eu estava arrastando-o rapidamente para fora de casa. Charlie nos seguia de perto.

- Você vai me deixar dirigir agora. Já! – eu quase pulava ao redor do carro. – Espere! De onde saiu esse espetáculo?! Você tem assaltado bancos? – brinquei em um tom sério.

- Banco? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – Claro. Todos os dias.

- Não. Sério. Onde você conseguiu?

- Vovô me deu de aniversário. – ele sorria amplamente.

- Vovô Jack?

Ei! Isso era injusto! Jack faz vinte e dois anos e ganha uma BMW. Eu faço dezessete e ganho um cartão...?! Acho que a justiça desse mundo foi para no mesmo lugar que a democracia desse país: no buraco. Revirei os olhos.

Lembrei da figura bondosa e altiva de meu avô paterno. Jack Ross Swan era um homem humilde que havia criado um império: a Swan Industries. Ele tinha quase trinta anos quando inventou um programa de computador e ficou milionário o vender sua patente. Com o dinheiro dessa venda ele havia fundado a própria empresa de tecnologia e investido cada vez mais nela, o que havia resultado em lucros assombrosos. O tempo passou e Jack esperava que seu filho único um dia assumisse a presidência da companhia. Mas meu pai tinha uma idéia bem diferente sobre o próprio futuro. Charlie não quis assumir o cargo mais poderoso, preferindo administrar uma pequena parte de dentro da própria casa. Então, ele resolveu mudar para a América e encontrou minha mãe em Seattle, casaram-se, vieram morar e criar seus filhos na tranqüila cidade natal dela – Forks. Papai continua administrando uma pequena parte da companhia em seu escritório super moderno no segundo andar da casa.

Aos dezesseis anos meu irmão resolveu estudar em Oxford, morar com meus avôs. Pouco tempo depois Renée pediu o divórcio, voltou para Seattle e lá conheceu Phill. Os dois também foram para Inglaterra por questões de serviço. O único que parecia muito pouco inclinado a voltar para o Velho Mundo era Charlie, o qual realmente gostava dessa cidade chuvosa. Resolvi apoiá-lo, permanecendo aqui com ele. Nós vivíamos modestamente para os padrões da família Swan porque meu pai não achava que aqueles padrões se encaixavam em Forks. Tudo bem, eu nunca reclamei. Mas se Jack tinha uma máquina daquelas, eu também queria uma!

- Depois eu ligo pro vovô pra tirar essa estória a limpo! Porque há coisas mais importantes no momento – estiquei o braço, a palma da mão virada para cima – Me dá a chave. Quero dirigir.

- Não. – ele respondeu sério.

- O quê? Como assim "não"? É uma brincadeira? – perguntei, assustada. – Ah! Já entendi. Jack me dá a chave, por favor. Eu quero dirigir seu carro, _posso_?

- Não vou deixar você dirigir meu carro.

Fiquei atônita ao perceber que ele falava sério.

- Mas... – desviei o olhar dele para Charlie – Por quê? – sussurrei decepcionada.

Não estou reconhecendo meu irmão. Ele nunca falou assim comigo. E também nunca me negou nada sem um motivo sólido.

- Vem mana. Você vai entender. – sorrindo de lado, me puxou delicadamente pelo pulso.

Jack me conduziu a porta da garagem. Eu fui sem reclamar, estava sem reação. Charlie estava ao nosso lado, pegando o controle e abrindo o portão. Dentro da garagem estava um Porshe Carrera gt1 prata com uma imensa faixa de presente vermelha ao seu redor. Com muito custo eu desviei os olhos do magnífico carro, olhando confusa de Jack para Charlie. Eles estavam sorrindo.

- O quê? Mas....o quê? – fiz alguns gestos sem nexos com as mãos.

- Vovô mandou para você. Ele queria mandar em seu aniversário, mas o fiz prometer esperar por minha volta, eu queria ver sua reação. A qual está bem cômica no momento, exatamente como eu imaginava.

- O... o p-porshe é m-meu? – engasguei com as palavras – Eu ganhei um _porshe? _– agarrei meu irmão pela lapela de sua camisa.

Ele se limitou a fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – corri em direção ao carro – Meu. Todo meu! – passei as mãos sobre o capo, deitando a cabeça no pára-brisa.

- Acho que podemos dizer ao velho Jack que ela gostou do mimo. – ouvi meu pai comentar divertido.

- Vamos tirar essa coisa de você, bebê – falei enquanto puxava a faixa vermelha e a jogava no chão. – Ai! Bem melhor assim. – sorri mais uma vez ao contemplar meu novo carro.

O telefone tocou de casa e papai saiu para atendê-lo.

- Acho que agora você não vai mais querer andar em minha BMW. – ele comentou divertido.

- Ah. Por isso você não queria me deixar andar – comentei, ao entender o motivo – Mas você tem razão. Eu quero andar no _meu_ porshe. Chave? Cadê a chave? – murmurei ansiosa.

- Ta lá dentro. – Jack respondeu.

- Vamos buscar. – comei a andar apressadamente, mas ao olhar para trás meu irmão permanecia no mesmo lugar – Anda logo, Swan!

- Você não acha que primeiro tem que agradecer alguém não?

- Claro que sim. Depois da minha volta inaugural vou ligar para o vovô e agradecê-lo – ao ver a surpresa nos olhos azuis, completei:

- Então, matarei você por ter atrasado meu presente por três meses!

- Ei! Irmã mal-agradecida – ele resmungou enquanto caminhava em minha direção.

Quando estava perto o suficiente eu o abracei.

- Obrigado por ter voltado. Eu te amo maninho.

- Também te amo baixinha. – respondeu, me abraçando de volta – Agora vamos pegar sua amada chave.

Ele passou o braço em meus ombros e voltamos a caminhar.

Estávamos quase na soleira da porta quando Charlie, vermelho e com os olhos cuspindo fogo, apareceu na porta.

- Isabella Marie Swan! Que estória é essa de pancadaria no meio da aula? – rugiu ele.

Droga! Tinha esquecido completamente disso.

______________

- Então, e as minhas cunhadas?

Jack e eu estávamos na cozinha, jogando conversa fora. Afinal, depois do imenso sermão sobre comportamento totalmente inadequado, Charlie decidiu que o melhor castigo seria me proibir de dirigir meu carro hoje. Então eu estava aqui, comendo pipoca em vez de estar voando por ai em minha máquina perfeita. Isso me deixaria deprimida, se não fosse o palhaço do meu irmão.

- Cunhadas? Eu não arrumei nenhum por esses tempos. Pra você não ficar com ciúmes. – ele soltou uma risadinha e pegou um punhado de pipoca

- Ciúmes? Eu não tenho ciúmes das _vacas_ – disfarcei essa ultima palavra com uma tosse – das suas namoradas.

- Ah não! Imagina! Da ultima vez você queria o histórico escolar, – ele levantou os dedos e começou a contar – antecedentes médicos, criminais, árvore genealógica, mapa de onde ela já tinha morado, lista de....

- Ok. Já entendi. –o interrompi – Talvez eu tenha um pouquinho de ciúmes. Eu assumo isso.

- Um pouquinho? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Certo. Eu tenho muito ciúmes. Mas eu tenho minhas razões. Aquela nojenta da Elizabeth, por exemplo, quase lhe colocou chifres.

- É. Mas foi porque ela descobriu que _eu_ colocava chifres _nela. _– gargalhou ele.

Revirei os olhos.

- Isso não é motivo para se orgulhar, sabe? Quando é que você vai criar algum juízo em relação às mulheres.

- Um dia... quem sabe. – murmurou distraído – E você? Vou precisar espancar alguns caras dessa cidade?

- Não, não vai. Faz tempo que eu não saio com ninguém. – desviei os olhos para a pipoca.

Não precisei explicar, ele sabia de Edward. Sabia o essencial.

- Não acredito que vou dizer isso. – ele suspirou - Mana, você não pode deixar um cara acabar com esse lado de sua vida.

Edward não havia acabado só com esse lado, mas com vários outros. Obviamente eu nunca direi isso a Jack. Aquilo é um fardo pessoal e individual.

- Eu não vou deixar. - forcei um sorriso.

Ele continua sério. Cobrindo minha mão com a dele, falou delicadamente:

- Eu soube que eles voltaram. Você falou com ele?

- Não e nem pretendo.

Sua mão apertou a minha

- Você não pode fugir disso para sempre.

- Eu sei.

Eu não queria fugir daquilo para sempre, mas queria fugir pelo tempo que fosse possível.

* * *

O dia amanheceu nublado, mas sem sinal de chuva. Isso era ótimo! Meu porshe maravilhoso não ia tomar chuva em sua primeira saída. Arrumei-me muito rápido, correndo escada abaixo. Jack e papai já estavam à mesa. Parece que alguém tinha acordado mais cedo e me poupado o trabalho de arrumar o café.

- E ai família. – cumprimentei os dois e sentei-me.

Devorei a minha refeição, mas tive que esperar papai comer vagarosamente a dele. Quase quicava na cadeira enquanto ele bebericava o café, lendo jornal. Mas que droga! Será que ele não podia agilizar um pouquinho!? Charlie tinha pegado minha chave ontem e prometeu devolver hoje para eu ir à escola. E agora eu tinha que ficar esperando. Jack olhava a cena, a risada presa na garganta. Ele não teria coragem de rir de mim agora, a menos que quisesse terminar de beber o café pelo cabelo.

Quando, finalmente, ele se levantou eu já sentia certa dor no pé de tanto batê-lo no chão em sinal de impaciência. Enfiando a mão no bolso ele tirou a chave e entregou a mim.

- Nada de encrencas, Srta Swan. – ele estava sério.

- Pode deixar pai. – respondi com um sorriso imenso por finalmente estar com minha chave.

- Tchau pai. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e andei até Jack – Vai fazer o quê hoje, mano?

- Vou à Seattle. Volto à tarde. – ele sorriu – Rever os amigos. Sabe como é, né?

Amigos. Sei. Ele ia rever as _amigas._ Revirei os olhos.

- Sei. – respondi irônica.

- Filha, falando sobre viagem acabei de lembrar uma coisa. Preciso ir a Port Angels comprar uma peça para o computador antigo, volto à tarde também. Você não se importa de almoçar sozinha? – meu pai falou enquanto lavava alguns copos.

- Não. Sem problemas. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – já estava quase chegando à porta quando lembrei – Tchau Jack – dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

* * *

Corri até a garagem e pulei para dentro do carro, jogando a mochila no acento do passageiro.

- Finalmente! Agora somos apenas você e eu, bebê.

Virei a chave na ignição. O barulho do motor era música para meus ouvidos. Pisei no acelerador e meu corpo foi lançado para trás. Pisei no freio, parando instantaneamente. Precisava aprender a controlar o carro, ele é rápido demais.

- Legal. – sorri sozinha.

Apertei o controle da garagem e fui para a escola. Chegando lá decidi que havia tido uma melhora significativa no que dizia respeito a controlar meu porshe. Puxei a mochila e sai do carro. Meu bebê não atraiu alguns olhares, atraiu _todos._ Até os Cullen admiravam meu carro. Então meus amigos surgiram, boquiabertos.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – Brooke sussurrou olhando para o carro – De onde veio essa maravilha automobilística?

- Direto da Inglaterra.

- Han?

- Vem. Vou te explicar direitinho. – enganchei meu braço no dela.

- É, explica direitinho. – comentou Chad.

Ele e Lucas estavam ocupados rodeando o carro, mas acho que a curiosidade foi maior que a fascinação e eles vieram escutar a estória.

Caminhamos para o prédio enquanto eu contava os acontecimentos vespertinos de ontem e eles murmuravam adjetivos para o porshe. Só nos separamos quando o sinal tocou e cada um teve que ir para a própria sala.

No segundo em que pisei na sala de aula senti algo pesar sobre meus ombros, alguma coisa ruim dentro do meu peito. Por um instante pensei que estava passando mal, mas o mal estar era emocional e não físico. Alguma coisa estava errada, eu só não sabia o quê. Caminhei mecanicamente até meu lugar, esperando que aquilo passasse. Não passou.

Continuei sentindo aquele peso durante as duas aulas seguintes. Quando sai para o intervalo, vasculhei os corredores à procura de Brooke. Não queria ficar sozinha.

Encontrei-a fechando o armário. Caminhei até meu armário, que não

ficava muito longe do dela, e joguei minha mochila lá dentro. Tirei apenas meu celular e a chave do carro, colocando-os no bolso do meu casaco.

Broo se aproximou

- Bella, você está bem? Você está meio abatida. – havia preocupação nos olhos castanhos.

_Não. Tem alguma coisa errada._

- Ahan. Vamos lanchar? – forcei um sorriso.

- Certo. – respondeu, nem um pouco convencida – Vamos.

Caminhamos pelos corredores vazios até chegar à cantina lotada. Brooke pegou uma bandeja, entrando na fila. Apenas permaneci ao lado dela. Aquela sensação ruim havia dobrado de intensidade, matando meu apetite.

A morena encheu a bandeja e franziu o cenho ao ver minhas mãos vazias.

- Não vai comer, não?

- Estou sem fome.

- Vamos sentar. Nós precisamos conversar.

Fiquei em silêncio, sabendo que não adiantaria discutir. Nós tínhamos dado três passos, em direção à mesa onde Chad e Luke estavam sentados. Quando meu celular tocou. Congelei. Brooke, sem perceber que eu havia parado, deu mais alguns passos.

Minhas mais tremeram, sem motivo aparente, quando eu alcancei meu iPhone. O número de Charlie piscava no visor.

- Pai?

_- Bella! Você já falou com ele? – a voz estava descontrolada – Diga que eu estou voltando! Diga que já estou chegando!_

- Q-que? – joguei minha franja para trás, como se aquilo pudesse clarear minha mente – Dizer a quem?

_- Jack._

O chão sumiu.

- Jack? O que tem Jack? – senti cada gota de cor sumir do meu rosto.

- Bella? – Brooke me chamou, alarmada.

Ignorei-a completamente.

_- Não lhe contaram ainda? Eu... – ele engasgou com as palavras._

- O. Que. Tem. O. Jack? – rosnei.

_- Passe para a Brooke. Você não...._

- Pai! Por favor. Diga-me _agora _o que diabos está acontecendo. – rosnei mais uma vez, o desespero substituindo a educação.

_- Você precisa ficar calma! – ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – Eu recebi um telefonema do xerife dizendo que um carro desgovernado atingiu o carro do seu irmão na saída de Forks. – a voz estava embargada - Levaram ele para o hospital de Forks e..._

Minas mãos afrouxaram e o celular caiu com um baque no chão. Eu não pensava, não sentia, não ouvia, não respirava. O ambiente ao redor saiu de foco, a única coisa real era meu irmão. E ele precisava de mim.

Flexionei os joelhos, peguei impulso e disparei em direção à porta.

Corri como nunca tinha corrido. Esbarrei em várias pessoas, mandando algumas para o chão, tamanha era minha pressa e desespero. O estacionamento nunca esteve tão longe! Meus pés bateram milhares de vezes no chão e eu nunca chegava. O bolo em minha garganta se tornou mais, me sufocando. Meus pulmões berravam por oxigênio quando finalmente chequei ao Porshe.

Tateei meu bolso até alcançar a chave. Pulei pra dentro do carro e girei o contato, dessa vez o som do motor não me alcançou porque a sirene vermelha em minha cabeça era tudo que eu conseguia ouvir.

Dei marcha-ré, tirando-o da vaga.

- Vamos ver quão rápido você anda – murmurei.

Afundei o pé no acelerador. No segundo seguinte eu já estava fora do perímetro escolar. Girando o volante com força, virei o carro em uma curva muito fechada. Eu estava voando pela estrada que levava à saída de Forks. Não tive coragem de olhar o velocímetro, mas tinha certeza que havia ultrapassado os 100 km/h ainda no estacionamento escolar. Mantive os olhos na estrada o tempo todo, tentando fazer a visão compensar minhas mãos trêmulas. Mudei a marcha e acelerei mais ainda.

Finalmente avistei a fachada do hospital. Cheguei ao estacionamento e afundei o pé no freio, os pneus cantaram e senti cheiro de borracha queimada. Quando sai, automaticamente, tirei a chave da ignição e travei o carro.

Corri para a entrada, sentido meu coração disparar loucamente e o sangue pulsar freneticamente em meus ouvidos. Correndo por aqueles corredores brancos, rezei como - há muito tempo não rezava – e agradeci por Forks não ter espaço suficiente para abrigar um hospital moderno, então este lugar teve que ser construído mais afastado do perímetro urbano. Tenho certeza que quebrei todas as leis de velocidade e segurança do Estado. Meu pai não agüentaria ver o filho no hospital e a filha na cadeia.

- Swan. Jack Swan. – quase gritei com a enfermeira do outro lado do balcão de recepção – Onde ele está?

Ela me olhou assustada, então baixou a cabeça e digitou alguma coisa no computador.

- Neste momento o senhor Swan está sendo operado.

- Operado? Oh meu Deus! – soltei em um suspiro – Como ele está? É grava? Existe algum risco?

- A senhorita é da família do paciente? – indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Isabella Swan. Sou irmã dele.

- Sinto muito senhorita Swan, mas só quando o Dr. Cullen terminar a operação é que teremos essas informações. Temos que esperar.

Balancei a cabeça e me afastei dali. Esperar. Aquela palavra martelava em minha cabeça. Eu tenho que esperar para saber se meu irmão vai sobreviverá ou não. Nunca me senti tão impotente, tão insignificante em relação ao universo. Tão sozinha.

Passei a mão pelos braços, eu tremia de frio apesar da temperatura amena da sala de espera. O surto de adrenalina havia passado, deixando apenas a angustia. Eu suava frio e sentia que ia desmoronar a qualquer minuto. Apesar disso tudo as lágrimas não caiam, acho que elas não conseguiam ultrapassar a barreira gelada do medo.

Estava lutando para tentar me acalmar quando Edward apareceu por um dos corredores. Seu olhar desesperado se acalmou no instante em que encontrou o meu. Levantei da cadeira em que estava, caminhei até ele e me joguei em seus braços frios. Edward me apertou em um abraço reconfortante.

- Você está bem. – ele sussurrou, parecendo agradecido com alguma coisa.

Segurando com as duas mãos o casaco dele, chorei copiosamente.

* * *

**N/a: **Hey amores *-* Feliz ano novo *----* Espero que, para todo mundo, esse ano seja muito melhor que o ano passado. =D

O que será que vai acontecer com o Jack!? =X UHAUHAUHAU Vcs só descobrirão no próximo capítulo, neste mesmo bat-canal, nesta mesma bat-hora. UAHUHAHAUHA /me ignorem.

**Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews. Muito obrigada. Mas para os Leitores Fantasmas eu queria pedir mais uma vez: se vc gosta dessa fiction, me deixe uma review. Quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais rápido eu posto (Y) Por favor, façam a autora feliz =D**

_Respondendo: _

**Gabytenorio: **Obrigada amr *-* Elas saíram no tapa õ/ UAHUAHUAHUAHUA Obg mais umas vez *-* Para vc tbm. Bjs ;*

**Cabelos Vermelhos: **Isso ae õ/ . A Jéssica sempre foi a maior fofoqueira ¬¬ É vdd. Só queria bater em lobos. UAHUHAUAHUAHUHAUAA Qria ver o sorriso de Edward me provocando tbm –suspira. Feliz ano novo pra vc tbm, flor. 3 OMG! Só de vc reconhecê-lo já me faz mais feliz *---*

**Isabela Campbell:** *---* Muito obrigado amoor. Fiquei super feliz com seu comentário.

**Nayfa: **Obg Love *-*

**Dada Cullen: **Com certeza õ/ Ela estava muito envolvida querendo bater na Jéssica para perceber que o Ed tirou ela de lá =O UAHAHUAHUAHUHA pergunta1: vc já sabe. Pergunta2: Não sei se ele vai aparecer :( Obg amr ;*

**Emy Nik: **É verdade. Vc tem razão nesse ponto: sorrisos desarmam! A Brooke é ótima. Adoro ela *-* Beijooos Love ;*

**Anthony M.: **Obg amr =D Eu tbm acho o Edward meio contraditório. (Y) uUAHUHAUHAA bjs ;*

**Camila: **UAHAHUAHAHUAHUAUAH Ah! O Jack é o big brother da Bella =X Mas já tem o Chad, e o Edward morre de ciúmes dele. UAHHAUAHUHAU ;; bjs ;*

**Pida: **Obg amr *-* Extravasar a raiva de alguém na cara dessa pessoa deve ser mt bom mesmo =D Não gosto mt da Jéssica \z Não, ela não apareceu. Acho que nem vai aparecer. O Edward e o Robert me deixam sem fôlego! 33 Agora não entendi. Vc achou que o Jack era o Jacob?

Sou Team Rosalie! õ/ Ah com certeza, sou Team Jacob, mas como ia ficar meio estranho na fic... eu coloquei o Edward. UAHUAHUAHAUUAHUAHUA lógico que não, amr. Eu até acho o Jacob um pouco intrometido demais.

Eu nem comento sobre a Bella em Eclipse pq senão começo a fazer um discurso imenso sobre pessoas egoístas! Se é que vc me entende! =D Eu não ligo, sério. Pode desviar do assunto qtas vezes quiser. Eu acho isso legal =D pergunta1: vc saberá nos próximos capítulos. Pergunta2: ainda não sei a resposta \z Bom, eu acho que os States estão na pior, tem até gringos vindo pro Brasil. Comopode?! =O Sim, eu joguei e vc? UHAUAHUAUAHA Obrigada amr *-*

**Laa: **Muito obrigada, flor *-* Eles são lindos 3 e eu tbm não acredito! :'( Não posso responder essa pergunta \z Beijos ;*

**Bella: **Eu tbm prefiro a Bella com um pouco de atitude! =D Bjs ;*

**Lud Cullen: **Bem-vinda amr *-* Muito obrigada. Tbm acho õ/ Ele tem que arcar com as conseqüências dos atos dele! (Y) Vdd. A Jéssica podia ter apanhado mais, né?! UAHUAHUAHUA Aposto que o Edward morreu de medo da ameaça da Bella. UHUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHA Bjs ;*


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

As horas se arrastavam. Ou será que apenas alguns minutos haviam se passado? Eu não sei. A única coisa de que tinha consciência era que chorei por muito tempo enquanto Edward me segurava em seu colo, balançando devagar para frente e para trás, murmurando que tudo ficaria bem e suplicando para eu parar de chorar.

- Ta demorando tanto. – soltei em um fiapo de voz

- Está acabando, Bella. Já está acabando. – a voz aveludada respondeu. – Você precisa se acalmar.

- Não diga pra eu me acalmar, Edward! – sussurrei em resposta, pois não tinha forças pra gritar – É o meu irmão, droga! Meu irmão está...

Fui interrompida pela entrada tempestiva de meu pai. O rosto de Charlie estava vermelho e suas mãos tremiam visivelmente.

- Meu filho! – ele gritou para uma enfermeira que passava – Como ele...

- Pai – murmurei, indo em sua direção.

- Filha! – John me puxou para o meio de seus braços trêmulos – Graças a Deus você está bem! A l-ligação ficou muda. Achei que você tinha desmaiado, mas Brooke respondeu dizendo que você saiu correndo. Correndo com aquele.... aquele carro de corrida. – ele respirou fundo – Senti tanto medo de que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Eu estou bem, pai. Mas eu não sei n-nada sobre Jack. – olhei inconsolada para a porta da UTI – Ninguém fala nada.

- Vai dar tudo certo, querida.

Pelo tom de voz masculino eu pude perceber que Charlie tentava conter as lágrimas para me passar confiança.

- Bella, você consegue ficar sozinha por alguns minutos? Vou ver se consigo algumas informações.

Sim, ele procuraria se informar. Mas também precisaria de cada um daqueles minutos para extravasar as emoções que o sufocavam. Estava prestes a responder afirmativamente quando Edward se fez ouvir.

- Ela não ficará sozinha, senhor Swan – falou humildemente.

Meu ex-namorado havia se levantado e estava há apenas alguns metros de mim. A surpresa nos olhos de Charlie, ao notar a presença de Edward, logo foi substituída pelo calor da fúria crescente.

- O quê diabos você está fazen...

Coloquei a mão sobre seu antebraço direito, fazendo-o parar de falar. Ele me lançou um olhar indagador, o qual era a cópia exata do olhar de Jack. Senti o medo me apertar ainda mais, machucando. Engoli em seco, maneando a cabeça. Aquele não era o momento e muito menos o lugar para Charlie expressar todo ódio que sentia por Edward.

Meu pai fechou os olhos e soltou o fôlego antes de continuar:

- Eu estarei aqui do lado. – lançou um olhar mortal a ele – Qualquer coisa é só gritar e eu estarei aqui antes que possa piscar. – deu um beijo em minha testa e saiu apressadamente por uma daqueles vazios corredores brancos.

Quase soltei uma risada seca ao perceber a ironia oculta na ultima frase de Charlie. Realmente havia alguém naquela sala que pode se mover mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, mas, certamente, não era Charlie Swan.

- Seu pai me odeia. – ele afirmou.

Não respondi nada porque não julguei necessário. Mas o que ele esperava? Uma festa de boas vindas? Meu pai foi quem melhor presenciou meu sofrimento nas primeiras semanas de abandono.

Voltei para o sofá, descansei os cotovelos sobre as cochas e afundei o rosto nas mãos. Esfreguei os olhos e, apoiando o queixo nas mãos, virei para a direita e encarei a maldita porta que me separava de meu irmão. Edward puxou minha mão delicadamente e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

- Carlisle está vindo. Você precisa ser forte. – falou, apertando minha mão de leve.

Soltei minha mão e agarrei as lapelas da jaqueta dele com dedos dormentes, sentindo cada célula do meu corpo gritar em pânico.

- O quê você quer dizer com isso? Meu irmão... Jack, Jack... – a palavra não saia – Ele...? – não consegui terminar.

Sentia que se expressa meu medo em voz alta ele se tornaria real, mais real.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Eu não sei, Bella. Carlisle está evitando pensar no assunto porque sabe que eu o escutaria e diria a você. Ele pensa que eu não tenho esse direito porque cabe a vocês da família decidir quando e se contarão a alguém o diagnostico final. Carlisle está certo. – parou por um instante, analisando minha reação – Eu disse que você tem que ser forte, independentemente de qual seja o estado de Jack, por Charlie. Ele está sofrendo muito, Bella.

Senti-me mais triste ainda, se é que era possível. Sei que aquela não foi a intenção de Edward, mas a razão _nunca_ prevalecia sobre a emoção.

Dr. Cullen entrou silenciosamente na recepção e veio em nossa direção. Levantamo-nos e, por uma incrível coincidência, Charlie apareceu naquele exato instante.

- Carlisle! Finalmente! – ele falou, ansioso – Ninguém sabe de nada nesse hospital. Como foi? Como Jack está?

Dr. Cullen passou a prancheta de uma mão para outra antes de falar com a voz padrão usada pelos médicos ao falarem com a família dos pacientes:

- Jack chegou ao hospital com muitas fraturas e com hemorragia. Durante a cirurgia conseguimos conter o sangramento e verificamos que não havia danos internos. Provavelmente o airbag amorteceu a batida. Jack quebrou algumas costelas e a perna esquerda, mas não corre perigo de vida e não há seqüelas – ele soltou um sorriso tranqüilizador – Vamos mantê-lo em observação por dois dias, só por garantia. Porém em algumas semanas, quando tirarmos o gesso, ele estará 100% outra vez.

Senti o alivio me percorrer como água gelada, fazendo meu coração voltar a bater. De repente foi demais. Todas as emoções daquela manhã pesaram sobre meus ombros. Charlie agradecendo Carlisle foi a ultima coisa que consegui ouvir antes de cair na gloriosa e acolhedora escuridão.

* * *

Abri os olhos, ainda grogue Virei para o lado e minha pele entrou em contato com o travesseiro gelado.

- Amor – sussurrei ao abraçar o travesseiro para sentir melhor aquele perfume maravilhoso.

Um gemido angustiado soou pelo quarto.

Arregalei os olhos e sentei na cama, completamente acordada. Fiquei tão surpresa com o que vi que perdi a fala. Acomodado, confortavelmente em minha poltrona estava Edward. Os olhos dourados analisavam-me atentamente.

- Mas o quê...?

Engoli a pergunta que estava na ponta de minha língua quando as lembranças das ultimas horas me acertaram em cheio.

- Oh meu Deus! Jack! – gritei e dei um pulo tão grande que acabei caindo sentada no chão.

No segundo seguinte meu ex-namorado me levantava em seus braços fortes e colocava-me de volta na cama.

- Você está bem, Bella? – ele se ajoelhou em minha frente – Machucou?

- Eu estou bem. Estou bem. – aumente minha voz alguns tons nas ultimas palavras.

Levantei um tanto quanto histérica. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Por que nós ainda estamos aqui? Por que _eu _ainda estou aqui?

Abaixei para calçar de qualquer jeito o primeiro tênis que eu encontrei no chão.

- Onde é que estão as chaves do meu carro? – falei enquanto remexia em algumas coisas sobre a penteadeira.

Abria a boca, completamente horrorizada com o súbito pensamento que me ocorreu.

- Onde está meu _carro?_

- Bella...

- Eu o deixei no estacionamento do hospital! Alguém o trouxe pra cá? – eu não sabia se estava falando com Edward ou comigo mesma.

- Bella...

- Isso não importa! Você pode me levar ou eu posso ir correndo. – comecei a andar em direção a porta – Vamos logo, Edward! O quê você está esperando Um sinal divino?

Em milésimos de segundo ele estava em minha frente. As mãos perfeitas seguravam meu rosto, angulando-o na posição certa para que eu olhasse diretamente no ouro derretido de seus olhos.

- Bella, acalme-se. – murmurou suavemente.

Ele estava certo. Preciso me acalmar. E eu conseguiria esse feito assim que me libertasse de suas mãos e da sensação perturbadora que elas me causavam.

- Ok. Já estou mais calma.

Coloquei as mãos sobre as dele e tentei move-las, foi em vão.

- Você se lembra do que Carlisle disse, ontem à tarde, sobre seu irmão?

- Claro que lembro.

Por que ele não tirava as mãos do meu rosto? Por que _eu_ não tirava as mãos dele do meu rosto?

- Ei! Espere um segundo! Você disse _ontem à tarde? _– perguntei, chocada.

- Você dormiu dez horas seguidas depois que desmaiou. – ele soltou um sorrisinho cansado – Você estava exausta.

- Como eu vim para aqui? E Charlie, onde ele está? – franzi o cenho.

Ele recuou um passo ao soltar uma gargalhada preguiçosa, finalmente soltando minha face.

- E você já estava mais calma, né? Que tal uma pergunta de cada vez? Fui eu quem a trouxe ontem, obviamente depois e muita oposição de Charlie e alguns pedidos de meu pai para que ele tentasse entender que era a única opção partindo do principio de que seu pai não sairia do lado de Jack. Charlie passou a noite no hospital e eu fiquei aqui com você. Seu porshe continua no mesmo lugar de ontem, porque seria meio complicado explicar para Charlie como eu tinha pegado as chaves e trazido seu carro para casa sendo que prometi ir embora assim que a colocasse na cama. – ele me lançou um olhar envergonhado – Sinto muito não ter cumprido a promessa, mas fiquei com medo de deixá-la sozinha e você acordar muito assustada.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Podemos ir ao hospital agora?

Não tive a intenção de soar seca, era a impaciência falando por mim. Acho que Edward entendeu, pois maneou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e abriu a porta do quarto.

- Bella, são cinco horas da manhã. – ele falou quando já estávamos dentro do Volvo. – Você não poderá ver seu irmão agora. Não é horário de visitas, linda.

- Eu sei. Mas preciso estar perto dele.

- Ah! Falando em visitas... Brooke esteve quando você estava dormindo. Ela pediu para avisá-la que "Você vai virar picadinho por ter saído daquele jeito suicida da escola." Brooke estava bem nervosa quando chegou a sua casa, quase a acordou só para lhe passar um sermão sobre responsabilidade e sobre os futuros problemas cardíaco que ela terá por você ficar tentando contra sua saúde física. – o tom de voz dele era de divertimento.

Revirei os olhos ao pensar no discurso imenso que teria de ouvir de minha melhor amiga super-protetora.

O caminho pareceu bem mais curto agora do que da ultima vez que tive que percorrê-lo. Logo estava na recepção, olhando para os lados a procura de Charlie.

Encontrei meu pai sentado de mau jeito em uma cadeira de plástico, dormindo profundamente. Edward parou ao meu lado.

- Acho melhor não acordarmos ele.

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Ele deve ter passado a noite em claro. Seu pai ainda está aqui, Edward?

- Está sim. No consultório dele.

Ele mexeu a boca rapidamente e no instante seguinte Dr. Cullen surgia por um dos corredores.

- Olá meu filhos. – ele sorriu para nós.

Senti um aperto no peito ao ouvir seu cumprimento.

- Bom dia Carlisle. Sei que é contra as normas. – respirei fundo – Mas será que eu poderia, mesmo que rapidamente, ver Jack?

Pai e filho trocaram um olhar cúmplice, então o mais velho me olhou e respondeu:

- Acho que podemos permitir uma visita de dez minutos. Mas ele está dormindo, Bella. E não é aconselhável que acorde. Costelas quebradas não são muito confortáveis.

- Muito obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo. Prometo ser rápida e discreta.

- Acompanhe-me, querida – ele sorriu – Filho, acho melhor você voltar para casa. Charlie não ficaria muito feliz em encontrá-lo aqui.

- Certo. Te vejo na escola, Bella?

O olhar dele estava tão iluminado que não pude fazer nada além de murmurar:

- Claro.

Edward sorriu de lado - o primeiro sorriso desse tipo que eu via em seu rosto desde seu retorno – e foi andando em direção a saída.

Carlisle conduziu-me ao quarto de meu irmão. Jack estava deitado na cama parecendo saudável, apesar de estar um pouco pálido. Algumas lágrimas de alivio escaparam quando me abaixei para dar um beijo leve em sua testa. Passei os dedos por seus cabelos macios e fiquei ali ao lado da cama, agradecendo ao universo por meu irmão estar comigo. Agradecendo por ele estar bem.

Alguns minutos depois três batidinhas na porta me despertaram. O tempo de visita fora de hora havia acabado. Abaixei novamente e dei mais um beijo no rosto de Jack, saindo logo em seguida.

Voltei à recepção e ocupei o tempo com uma revista de jardinagem de três anos atrás. Depois de ter aprendido tudo sobre as novas técnicas de plantação de rosas e orquídeas, levantei da cadeira e alonguei os músculos. Charlie continuava roncando na cadeira. Fui à lanchonete e comprei um café com creme pra mim e outro puro para Charlie. Eu precisava acordá-lo antes que ele travasse a coluna. Talvez, embora improvável, ele concordasse em ir para casa dormir mais um pouco.

- Pai – cutuquei ele devagar.

Nada.

- Pai. – usei mais força.

- Bella? – Charlie se levantou e estalou os membros – Jack já acordou?

- Não pai. – entreguei o copo dele – Ainda são seis e meia.

Ele tomou um longo gole e olhou-me de alto a baixo.

- Isso significa que você tem exatamente meia hora para chegar à escola. Não que Forks seja muito grande, mas você não vai correr com aquela maquina mortífera que seu avô lhe deu.

- Escola? Não, pai. Vou ficar aqui. – relutei.

- Não vai não, senhorita Swan. – falou, firme – Você já matou aula ontem. Hoje você vai à aula. Seu irmão vai demorar a acordar, o horário de visitas é só daqui três horas e você não vai ficar aqui sem fazer nada enquanto poderia estar aprendendo coisas importantes.

- Mas pai...

- Sem "mas", filha. Por favor, obedeça. Quando a aula terminar, você pode passar o dia inteiro com seu irmão.

- Ta bom – murmurei.

Afinal, do que adiantava discutir? No final eu teria que obedecê-lo.

- Então já vou indo. – abaixei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha – Até depois.

Estava quase alcançando a porta quando ouvi Charlie me chamando.

- Estava esquecendo isso querida.

Ele jogou alguma coisa e eu levantei a mão para apanhar o objeto. Eram as chaves do meu porshe.

- Você deixou cair ontem ao desmaiar.

- Valeu pai. – dei um sorriso agradecido.

* * *

Dirigi lentamente direto para a escola. Não tinha que pegar nada em casa, pois tudo meu material e meu celular haviam ficado na escola. Três carros já estavam no estacionamento, entre eles o volvo prata. Estacionei o porshe e caminhei para os prédios. Só naquele momento me dei conta de que não agradeci Edward por tudo que ele fez por mim. Isso não era certo.

Procurei por ele em dois prédios, mas só encontrei-o quando fui ao refeitório. Ele estava sentando sozinho em um banco, entretido com um livro. Estava a cinco metros de distancia quando Edward levantou a cabeça e me olhou direto nos olhos. Perdi o fôlego e tive de forçar meu cérebro a se lembrar o motivo de estar ali. Dei mais alguns passos e parei em frente a ele.

- Er... Edward eu vim agradecer por... – ele me olhava atentamente – por tudo que você fez ontem e hoje. E também vim me desculpar por ter sido rude em alguns momentos.

Ele sorriu de lado mais uma vez, passou a mão nos cabelos e respondeu:

- Por nada, Bella. Sempre que precisar. E não é necessário se desculpar eu sei que você está passando por um momento estressante.

Eu esbocei um sorriso.

- Bom, é isso. Obrigada mais uma vez.

Acenei com a cabeça e virei para voltar por onde havia vindo. Porém meu caminho estava bloqueado por Alice Cullen, a raiva berrava em seus olhos.

- Você ficou louca, Isabella Marie Swan? – berrou ela.

- Alice não faça isso! – murmurou Edward em tom de advertência.

- Uma ova que não faço isso, Edward. – ela apontou o dedo indicador para o irmão – Ela merece ouvir umas verdades e você não vai me impedir de falá-las.

Eu não fazia nem idéia de sobre o que se tratava tudo isso. Voltando-se em minha direção, continuou:

- Você tem noção de como é estar no meio de uma caçada com Jasper e ter a visão de você voando por ai em seu carro? Você estava de cabeça quente e ainda assim foi dirigir aquele carro de corrida! – ela gritava cada palavra – Foi irresponsável, imaturo e malditamente perigoso o que você fez! Eu corri por quilômetros até achar algum lugar com sinal de celular para avisar Edward. A facilidade com que você poderia ter sofrido um acidente fatal é impressionante!

- Alice, pare agora! – Edward falou nervoso.

- Você deixaria seus amigos inconsoláveis. E Charlie?! Você não pensou em Charlie quando resolveu queimar asfalto?! Imagine o que aconteceria com seu pai se, além de seu irmão, você também estivesse em um leito hospitalar?! Sua atitude foi extremamente egoísta. Devia se envergonhar!

A verdade em suas palavras fez a culpa surgir em meu peito e, junto com ela, a raiva por Alice estar agindo como se ainda fossemos amigas. Amigas como éramos antes dela acabar com a força de um ataque nuclear cada partícula de nossa amizade. A mistura desses dois sentimentos me fez abrir a boca e murmurar com a voz fria:

- Quem você pensa que é para falar desse jeito comigo?

* * *

**N/a: **meeeus amoores *-* Como estão? =D Tenho novidades! Tipo, tem gente querendo uns POVs do Edward. Então eu estou pensando em escrever essa história inteira no ponto de vista dele. Mas só será escrita quando esta estiver terminada. O que acham da idéia?

Deixem-me uma review? *---------*

PS: por favor, não me matem pela briga com a Alice (Y) Isto é importante para a fiction.

_Respondendo:_

**Veronica-s: **Obrigada amr *-* O sonho da minha vida era ter um irmão mais velho. Por isso o Jack é tão perfeito. *-* Foi um acontecimento importante para o desenrolar da fic. Eu tbm fiquei com dó dele. Exatamente. Lançou ela no filho do doutor *-*

HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA Vc é bem esperta! *-* Pode ser que tenha razão...pode ser que não tenha. Afinal, se vc tivesse um irmão mais velho ciumento, contaria tudo sobre seus rolos? ;; EU QUERO IR PARA PRAIA! –cry. Acho que todo mundo adorou a Bella batendo na Jéssica. UAHUAHAU A Bella pegou detenção. Tipo, é como um castigo. Baseado em todos os meus conhecimentos sobre a escola nos EUA, ( os quais se resumem aos filmes americanos que eu já assisti (Y) UHAUAHUAHUA ) a pessoa tem que ficar depois da aula na escola, lendo ou fazendo algum tipo de trabalho. Acho que é mais ou menos isso. Beijos Love ;*

**Dada Cullen: **muito tenso! UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU queria ter um avô daqueles. *-* É importante para o desenrolar da fic =D Bom, ela estava em um estado completamente vulnerável – chocada e morrendo de medo – então ela viu o rosto que sempre amara. Bella se sente segura com Edward. =D bjs ;*

**Babisy: **Bem-vinda, amr. Obrigada. Bom, ele tem que perceber que nem tudo pode ser esquecido. Certa vez eu li uma frase que era mais ou menos assim: "Nada é esquecido. As pegadas impressas na alma nunca desaparecem" A frase não é essa, mas é bem parecida. Vc descobrirá quem foi no próximo capítulo, mas te garanto que não foi o Edward. Várias perguntas? Agora fiquei curiosa com elas. Vc pode me falar algumas? Quem saiba que possa responder =D

House é o amor da minha vida 3 Espero que goste do capítulo ;*

**Nynfadora: **Obrigada, Love. Espero que goste do capítulo *-*

**Lud Cullen: **tks *-* UAHAUHAUHAUHUAHAU se eu tivesse um porshe, acho que nem tiraria da garagem para não estragá-lo. UAHUAHAUHAUH (Y) Bom, o **Jacob** não apareceu ainda nessa fic, nem sei se ele aparece. É Ja**ck,** não Ja**ke. **Para falar a verdade o Jack é inspirado no Jack Sparrow de Piratas do Caribe. Já assistiu? *-* Ah! Aproveite a viagem! Bjs ;*

**Camila: **Aposto que vc achou que ele ia virar vampiro! Certo? *-* Bjs ;*

**Gabytenório: **Se eu tivesse um Edward para me consolar... eu usaria meu tempo para uma coisa muito melhor que escrever fics. *-* O que acha da idéia? AHUAHUAUHA Obrigada. Bjs ;*

**Emy Cullen: **Jack (L) UHAUHAUHAUAHUHAUA ele é o irmão mais velho dos meus sonhos *-* Obrigada. *-* Feliz ano novo. Bjs ;*

**Luanna Cullen: **Obrigada amr. Fico feliz por conseguir passar as emoções dos personagens aos leitores. Infelizmente isso pode levar algum tempo para terminar. Mas acontecimentos muito importantes já estão em andamento, o que significa que poderá haver certas mudanças no comportamento da Bella em um futuro próximo. =D Se ele fosse transformado, quebraria uma seqüência da fic. Vc queria que ele fosse transformado? Bjs ;*

**Anthony Cullen: **Apesar do porshe, eu gosto mais da BMW do Jack. Sabia que ela atinge mais de 300 km/h ? *-* Ai que sonho. Obrigada amr *-*

**Mione03: **Obrigada Love *-* Acho que a maioria de suas perguntas já foi respondida com esse capítulo. Mas posso adiantar que essa reconciliação só virá depois de algumas brigas verbais. Obrigada mais uma vez *-*


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_- Quem você pensa que é para falar desse jeito comigo?_

Ela parou de falar no segundo em que a frase terminou de sair por minha boca. Seus olhos se abriram em choque. Continuei parada, esperando a resposta de minha pergunta.

- Bella... nós somos... Bella, nós somos amigas. – Alice murmurou baixinho – Somos melhores amigas.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, considerando seriamente se aquela afirmação merecia mesmo uma resposta. Foi quando senti uma mão gelada em meu antebraço. Ela buscava minha atenção.

- Eu me preocupo com você. Você é minha melhor amiga – Alice falou como se aquilo fosse mais obvio do que a luz que erradia do sol.

A barreira se rompeu, trazendo com força total as emoções que eu tanto lutei para reprimir.

- Caso não tenha percebido, você não é mais minha melhor amiga – berrei – E que saber por quê?

Ela abriu a boca em um perfeito O.

- Bella, por favor... – suplicou Edward.

- Que saber por quê? Porque melhores amigas não desaparecem sem dar explicações! Porque melhores amigas não ficam meses sem dar noticias! Porque melhores amigas não fazem o que você fez! – eu estava vermelha e ofegava.

Alice continuava estática, muda de choque. Edward soltou um gemido estrangulado atrás de mim. Então uma onda de calma passou por meu corpo, bateu no muro gelado da raiva e desapareceu completamente, sem fazer qualquer tipo de efeito. Jasper apareceu ao lado de Alice. Claro! Só podia ter vindo dele aquela emoção tão poderosa. Pelo jeito preocupado que ele olhava para sua mulher, tive certeza que o intuito era acalmá-la. Espero que tenha surtido efeito em seu alvo, porque em mim ocorreu o contrário: fiquei ainda mais furiosa.

- Então, por favor, não aja como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Não aja como se você não tivesse ido embora e me deixado sozinha. – abaixei meu tom, mas agora ele saia mais frio e cortante que gelo – Você espera o quê? Voltar aqui então nós voltaria a ser como antes? Achou que eu fingiria que os últimos seis meses não existiram? – levantei as mãos para o alto.

Os olhos dourados permaneciam fixos nos meus, parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia. Jasper e Edward continuavam ali, mas naquele momento, para mim, só existiam Alice, eu e algumas coisas que ficaram entaladas em minha garganta por meses.

- Pois adivinhe só? – abri um sorriso frio – Eu não esqueci e não esquecerei aqueles malditos meses.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos miraram exatamente os meus, o dourado transbordava de tristeza. Respirei fundo.

- Minha melhor amiga se chama Brooke Penélope Davis. – a voz saiu vazia - Por favor, não se aproxime de mim. Isso não faz bem para nenhuma de nós duas, Cullen. – balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Em passos lentos, pois minhas pernas se encontravam em estado de letargia, caminhei para a saída do refeitório. Sabendo quem eu havia deixado dentro daquele cômodo e o quanto eles ainda significavam para mim, por um segundo me perguntei se não estava fazendo a mesma coisa pela qual eu os julgava: Abandonando sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Virei o braço para olhar o relógio de pulso, faltavam poucos minutos para o inicio da aula. Parei em frente ao meu armário e girei a combinação. Alcancei o livro de física e fechei novamente o armário. Comecei a caminhar por entre a massa de alunos que se deslocava de um lado para o outro, seguindo seus próprios caminhos, quando uma voz divertida me fez parar.

- E ai Fúria Sobre Rodas! Resolveu treinar pro próximo campeonato de F1 nas humildes ruas de nossa cidade?

Virei para trás bem a tempo de ver Brooke dar um tapa forte no ombro do namorado.

- Sem esse tipo de brincadeira, Lucas Scott! Isso não tem graça! – resmungou ela.

- Ai amor! – Luke passou a mão sobre o ombro.

Chad se limitou a revirar os olhos.

- Como você está, amor? – ele passou os braços em volta do meu corpo, abraçando forte.

- Eu estou bem agora. – sorri para ele.

Em parte aquilo era verdade. Chad fez aquela pergunta por que sabia do acidente do meu irmão, então eu respondi em relação a isso. De maneira nenhuma eu contaria aos três sobre as minhas mais novas conversas com os Cullen, e o quanto aquilo me afetava.

Fui puxada dos braços de Chad de maneira rude.

- Sua demente! Vou ter que te trancar em um quarto para te manter segura? – minha melhor amiga resmungou enquanto me abraçava.

- É, Bella. Sério. Você tem que parar com essas coisas, qualquer dia desses a Brooke enfarta de preocupação. Precisava ver a cara que ela fez quando nós chegamos ao estacionamento bem a tempo de ver você sumir pela estrada. Achei que...

Lucas se calou ao ver o olhar gelado que sua namorada lhe lançou. Eu realmente não sabia se esses dois um dia casavam ou se matavam.

- Vem, vamos conversar. – Brooke me arrastou pela mão em direção a um dos bancos que ficavam espalhados pelos corredores. – Todos nós – ela virou a cabeça e gritou para os meninos, que continuavam parados no mesmo lugar.

Sentei no banco e Brooke _Autoritária _Davis sentou ao meu lado. Chad nos alcançou primeiro e sentou no único espaço que sobrara naquele minúsculo banco, o que deixou Luke sem lugar. Lucas se aproximou de Broo e bateu a mão de leve em seu ombro. Ela se levantou e o namorado tomou seu lugar, passando o braço em volta da cintura feminina, acomodou-a em seu colo.

- Por que você saiu daquele jeito, Bella? Por que não esperou por nós? – Chad perguntou com a voz cansada.

- Você nos deixou muito preocupados, baixinha. – Luke continuou – Num segundo você e Broo estavam pegando comida, no segundo seguinte você corria como se estivesse sendo perseguida por um animal selvagem. Se Brooke não tivesse pegado seu celular e falado com Charlie, nós nem mesmo saberíamos o que estava acontecendo!

- Nós chegamos ao estacionamento, mas não tão rápido quanto achávamos que tínhamos ido. Porque seu carro já voava pela estrada. Eu já estava com a chave da Mercedes em mãos quando o diretor Rossi chegou. Aquele rabugento acha que só porque tem um bigodinho ridículo pode sair mandando e desmandando nas pessoas. Quem ele pensa que é!? O presidente?! – a morena resmungou com raiva. – Um dia eu vou apresentar para ele um amigo meu chamado Espelho. Quem sabe assim ele dá uma boa olhada no próprio rosto, cria vergonha na cara e tira aquele bigo...

Chad arqueou a sobrancelha e interrompeu a cunhada:

- Então o diretor Rossi perguntou "o que nós pensávamos que estávamos fazendo". E Brooke respondeu, _educada como sempre, _que aquilo não era da conta dele. Depois que ele se recuperou do choque que levou, Rossi respondeu que aqui não era um bar ou a nossa casa, de onde podíamos sair quando quiséssemos. Mandou nós voltarmos para a sala ou seriamos expulsos por comportamento violento.

Comportamento violento? Franzi o cenho, olhando de

maneira incrédula para Chad. Por que ele falaria uma coisa dessas!? Aquela acusação era completamente ridícula.

- É. Eu sei. Completamente ridículo! Mas acho que foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou para nos ameaçar. – foi Luke quem respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa – Então Brooke resolveu soltar todo seu repertório de palavrões e ganhou uma semana de detenção como prêmio. Sem contar que nós fomos obrigados a voltar para a sala.

- Ele mereceu ouvir cada palavra que eu disse! – a morena se defendeu – Então, graças ao Bigodinho, nós não pudemos estar lá com você. Quando, finalmente, as aulas terminaram, nós fomos correndo ao hospital. Mas só encontramos o seu pai. – suspirou – Ele contou sobre o desmaio e sobre Cullen ter te levado para sua casa. Obviamente nós fomos até lá.

- É. E o Cullen teve que impedir Broo de te acordar. – Luke continuou – Isso depois de eles terem uma breve discussão sobre quem ficaria com você lá. Então, até agora não entendi como, meu amor perdeu a discussão. – ele comentou surpreso.

Lembrei de Edward falando sobre a parte de a morena "me fazer em picadinhos". Se a tensão ali não fosse tão grande eu até poderia ter deixado escapar um sorriso.

- Edward falou alguma coisa sobre "ter dado sua palavra a Charlie". E eu já estava ficando com dor de cabeça. Vocês sabem como momentos críticos me dão dor de cabeça. – Davis levou às mãos a testa e massageou, para dar ênfase – Fomos embora e toda vez que eu ligava para falar com você, Edward murmurava calmamente que você continuava dormindo. – revirou os olhos – Nós não viríamos à aula hoje porque pensamos que você também não viria, então faríamos companhia no hospital. Só que a senhorita Jareau fez o _imenso favor_ de ligar lá em casa para avisar mamãe que eu estava na detenção. Fala sério! Quantos anos ela acha que eu tenho!? Dez?! – especulou indignada – Então a senhora Davis me obrigou a vir para cá. É claro que eu não deixaria esses dois irem sem mim, por isso tivemos que deixar os planos de visita para depois da escola.

Balancei a cabeça, demonstrando que havia entendido tudo que eles falaram.

- Eu também não viria se Charlie não tivesse mandado. – comentei baixinho.

- Bella, nós entendemos que Jack é seu único irmão e você o ama muito, mas isso não é desculpa para sair daquele jeito maluco em um carro super potente. Você poderia ter sofrido um acidente horrível. – Chad pegou minha mão esquerda enquanto falava.

- Chad tem razão, Bella. Imagina o que aconteceria com Charlie se você também tivesse que sofrer uma operação! Imagina o que aconteceria com a gente se você tivesse se machucado! – Luke completou.

- Você sabe que teríamos ido com você. Era só ter esperado. Seu estado emocional não era bom nem mesmo para você andar sozinha quanto mais para sair num carro daqueles. – Davis terminou – Prometa que nunca mais fará uma coisa nem mesmo remotamente parecida com isso!

Aquelas palavras foram ainda mais fundo do que eles queriam. O objetivo dos três era apenas que algum juízo penetrasse em minha consciência, mas as palavras foram rasgando até meu coração. Porque tudo que eles afirmaram era muito parecido com o que Alice disse. Mas Brooke, Luke e Chad se importavam comigo, gostavam de mim e Alice não sentia nem uma coisa nem outra... certo?!

- Promete?

Fui tirada de meus devaneios quando minha melhor amiga perguntou novamente.

- Prometo. – respirei fundo para conter as lágrimas.

Eu havia sobrecarregado, mais uma vez, meus amigos com meus problemas. E o pior era saber que eles sofriam comigo todas as vezes que eu fazia isso. Eu me sentia mal cada vez que isso acontecia. O que parecia ocorrer com muita freqüência, apesar de eu sempre lutar pelo contrário.

- É só que... eu... eu não consegui pensar em nada que não fosse meu irmão. Desculpe gente.

- Oh! Não precisa ficar assim, amor. – Chad encostou com delicadeza minha cabeça em seu ombro – Amigos são para essas coisas.

- Com certeza. – comentaram Brooke e Lucas ao mesmo tempo, os dois sorriam carinhosamente.

- Eu amo vocês.

- E nós amamos você. – Luke comentou suavemente.

Nós sorrimos e naquele momento vi que, apesar de tudo, eu estava bem porque eu tinha os melhores amigos que alguém poderia desejar.

- Vem. Vamos para a sala antes que alguém passe aqui e nos dê mais detenções ainda, né Broo? – Chad se levantou e apertou as bochechas da cunhada.

Brooke deu um tapa na mão dele.

- É, né. – resmungou em resposta. – Vamos comparecer ao que restou das aulas de hoje.

O sinal de inicio da primeira aula há muito tinha tocado. Mas nós estávamos no meio da conversa e não tínhamos parado. Agora só poderíamos entrar no segundo horário.

- Vocês têm o quê agora?

- História. – Chad e Luke responderam.

- Inglês. – Brooke revirou os olhos. Ela sempre preferiu Exatas.

- Eu tenho física. – também revirei os olhos. Eu adoro Humanas. – Nos vemos no refeitório, certo?

Eles concordaram com a cabeça.

- E nada de ir para o hospital sem nós!

- Ok – sorri e continuei meu caminho.

* * *

As aulas passaram rápido, assim como o intervalo. No refeitório só vi Emmett e Rosalie, a qual me encarava de uma maneira ainda mais hostil, – se é que isso era possível - sentados na mesa dos Cullen, eu não fazia nem idéia de onde estavam os outros.

Estava conversando disfarçadamente com Chad, o qual passara a ser meu parceiro depois da partida dos Cullen, na aula de Biologia Laboratório quando bateram na porta da sala. Jennifer Jareau estava impecavel como sempre e sorria cordialmente para a senhora Palmer.

- Com licença, professora Palmer. Mas o diretor está chamando a senhorita Swan.

Franzi o cenho. Por que ele estava me chamando? Eu não havi batido em ninguém hoje!

- É claro. Está dispensada, senhorita Swan.

Levantei e peguei minh mochila. Chad me encarava com uma pergunta em seus olhos, apenas dei de ombros, demonstrando que também não estava entendo nada.

Segui Jennifer até o gabinete de Rossi. Ela bateu na porta, anunciou que eu estava ali e mandou eu entrar. Fiz o que ela disse. Dessa vez David Rossi estava parado perto da janela e me encarava de uma forma solidária.

- Senhorita Swan, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ao seu irmão. Por favor, mande melhoras a ele em nome da escola.

Jack estudou em Forks até se mudar para Londres, ele foi o melhor aluno de matemática que essa escola já viu. Aposto que Rossi sentia falta dele e dos prêmios que a escola ganhava por causa dele.

- Porém o acidente que ele sofreu não justifica a senhorita ter saido daquele jeito no meio do horário escola. – ele franziu o cenho – Contudo, eu entendo que você tem sofrido estresse emocional esses dias. Por isso mandei chamá-la. Queria avisá-la que sua detenção foi transferida para semana que vem para que você possa passar o horário de visistas com seu irmão.

Por um momento eu esqueci como aquele velho era rabujento. Fiquei tão agradecida que quase o abracei.

- Oh! Muito obrigada diretor Rossi, muito obrigada mesmo!

Ele acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo cordialmente. Percebi que aquela era minha deixa para ir embora.

- Com licença. – murmurei e passei pela porta.

Estava saindo da secretária quando o sinal tocou. Ajeitei minha mocilha sobre o ombro e segui para o estacionamento. Cheguei lá e vi Brooke encostada em meu porshe.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo, garota? – falei enquanto me aproximava – Sai de cima do meu bebê.

Ela soltou uma risadinha, mas saiu.

- Eu só estava encostada, senhorita Super-exagero.

- Não interessa. Se quiser manter a pintura da sua Mercedes do jeito que ela é, acho bom não encostar no meu porshe.

Ela abriu a boca, fingindo surpresa.

- Isso é uma ameaça, Swan?

- Encare como quiser, Davis.

- Morri de medo. – gargalhou ela.

- Sem brigas, crianças. – brincou Luke, que acabara de chegar.

Brooke e eu trocamos um olhar cumplice. Nós nunca brigavamos de verdade.

- Vamos longo. Eu já estou curioso para conhecer o famoso Jack Swan. – Chad resmungou ao nosso lado.

- Vamos. – abri a porta do porshe – Hey Broo!

Ela parou a meio caminho de entrar no banco do motorista e olhou para mim.

- Você não tinha detenção hoje?

- Não. Só semana que vem.

Acenei com a cabeça e cada uma entrou no próprio carro.

O caminho para o hospital foi bem mais lento dessa vez, mas bem mais rápido se comparado a vez que eu não sabia se meu irmão estava vivo. Engraçado como o pânico mexe com a noção de tempo e espaço das pessoas, não!? Estacionei meu carro, Brooke estacionou a minha direita e Luke parou a BMW dele a minha esquerda. Caminhamos em silêncio pelos longos corredores. Ao chegarmos a recepção vi John encostado na parede, bebericando alguma coisa em um copo de plástico. Ele abriu um sorriso quando nos viu.

- Que bom vê-los, garotos. – ele exclamou com um sorriso.

- Oie pai.

- Bom dia senhor Swan.

- Agora que vocês estão aqui eu posso ir à cantina. Estou morrendo de fome, mas não queria deixar Jack sozinho. Não aguento mais beber água! Já volto – ele deu um beijo em minha testa e saiu para um corredor.

- Por aqui, gente. – fui andando na frente até chegar à porta do quarto de Jack.

Bati duas vezes na madeira e abri a porta. Meu irmão estava sentado, as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama, a perna engessada estava sobre uma almofada e a outra estava esticada ao lado dessa. Ele tinha os braços cruzados e a cara emburrada enquanto suspirava vendo um programa qualquer na tv. Jack _odiava_ assistir tv. Ele sempre o fazia como ultima opção. E, se era a ultima opção, significava que não tinha mais nada para fazer e ele ficava muito intediado. "Não tenho tempo para televisão. Estou muito ocupado aproventando minha vida" é a frase preferida dele.

- Hey amor – chamei ao entrar.

- Bella! Graças a Deus! – ele rapidamente agarrou o controle e desligou a tv – Você veio me salvar. Eu estou morrendo de tédio, maninha. – segurou na barra da minha blusa – Quem foi o idiota que inventou a tv? Melhor: quem foi o idiota que inventou os programas de auditório? – sacudiu minha blusa para frente e para trás.

Revirei os olhos. Depois de Brooke, Jack era a pessoa mais exagerada que eu conhecia.

- Você sobrevive, Jack. – tirei as mãos dele de minha blusa – Como você está? – abaixei e depositei um beijo terno em sua testa.

- Tirando o tédio que me corroi aos poucos, eu estou bem. – comentou normalmente.

- Ótimo! – sorri – Agora finga que você é tão educado quanto eu e comprimente nossos amigos.

- Amigos? – franziu o cenho.

Ele soltou uma exclamação surpresa quando finalmente desviou a atenção para o outro lado do quarto e viu os três parados, todos eles sorriam.

- Brooke Penélope Davis! Você está cada dia mais linda!

- Obrigada. – a morena respondeu divertida – E você não está nada mal também.

- Hey! Eu estou aqui! – resmungou Luke, passando a mão em volta da cintura da namorada.

- E Luke continua o mesmo ciumento de sempre. – gargalhou Jack – Oh meu Deus! – ele parou de repente, abrindo a boca em espanto – Devo ter batido a cabeça muito forte, Bella. Eu estou vendo _dois _Luke. Jack tentou falar baixo, o que falhou completamente, pois todos nós escutamos perfeitamente.

- Não diga, Jack! Sério? –fingi preocupação – Será que você está com frebe? – coloquei a mão na testa dele.

Jack abriu uma careta horrorizada. Meu irmão é uma comédia. Continuei com a brincadeira:

- Oh meu Deus! Acho que você está quente. Melhor chamar uma enferme...

- Deixa de ser chata, Isabella. – Broo revirou os olhos. – Jack, este é meu cunhado, Chad Scott. Chad, este é Jack Swan. – ela fez gestos com a mão para apontar cada um enquanto falava.

Soltei um resmungo. Brooke sempre estragava minhas "brincadeiras" com meu irmão. Só por que eu ficava zuando o coitado?! Mas isso é, tipo, obrigação de irmão. Além do mais, ele sabe que é meu melhor amigo e o quanto eu o amo.

- Te odeio. – resmungou para mim – Sorte que eu tenho você para me salvar, Broo.

Davis sorriu e foi abraçá-lo. Eles sempre foram muito amigos.

- Tudo certo, Jack?

- Melhor agora com você aqui.

Eles sempre brincavam um com o outro desse jeito, apesar de nunca ter tido mais que amizade ali.

- Dá pra pelo menos fingir que me respeita? – Luke revirou os olhos ido cumprimentar meu irmão.

- Acho que ele está muito tirano, Broo. – brincou Jack – Que tal nós fugirmos para o México? Nós podemos casar em menos de 24 horas.

- Quando você quiser. – respondeu rindo.

- E ai Luke! – Jack sorriu para o amigo – Senti sua falta, cara. Lá em Londres o povo não sabe jogar basquete.

- E quem disse você sabe? – respondeu ele, brincando.

Então os dois cairam na gargalhada.

Quem entende os homens?! Melhor: Quem entende a amizade entre homens!? Eles implicam um com o outro, implicam mais um pouco, continuam implicando e no final caem na gargalhada! Super estranho! E depois as mulheres que são complicadas...

- Chad, né? – meu irmão se dirigiu ao único que ainda não tinha conversado – Tudo certo, cara?

- E ai? – Chad esticou a mão e eles fizeram um "cumprimento masculino"

- Como foi que você veio parar nessa cama, Jack? – Lucas perguntou.

No momento todos nós já estavamos devidamente acomodados. O casal de namorados estava no sofá duplo perto da janela; Chad se sentou numa poltrona perto da cama; e eu estava sentada ao lado do meu irmão na cama, passando suavemente os dedos no cabelo macio dele.

- Tudo culpa de uma maluca! – exclamou ele.

Jack nos contou como estava saindo de Forks e uma mulher veio na contra mão e o atingiu de frente. No meio do discursso saiu o famosa frase "Tudo porque mulheres não sabem dirigir", o que gerou exclamações de concordancia por parte dos Scott e exclamações indignadas feitas por Brooke e eu. A pancada foi forte porque ele estava em alta velocidade. "Como se anda devagar em uma BMW?", nessa parte fui obrigada a concordar. Certos carros foram feitos para correr, os nossos foram feitos para voar. Não se pode lutar contra as leis da natureza!

Felizmente os air-bags foram acionados e nada de mais aconteceu, a mulher que batera nele só sofrera ferimentos leves. Sorte dela eu não saber o nome pelo qual ela atende senão ela teria muito mais do que ferimentos leves.

As horas passaram voando enquanto nós conversavamos sobre diversos assuntos. O papo só chegou ao final quando uma enfermeira avisou que o horário de visitas havia acabado. Nos despedimos de um Jack relutante em voltar para a companhia da TV. Chad e meu irmão já se tratavam como amigos de infância, eles já tinha até marcado uma partidinha de basquete para quando a perna de Jack melhorasse. Fico feliz por eles se darem bem, pois são duas das pessoas mais importantes em minha vida.

Encontrei meu pai no corredor. Ele disse que não queria interromper os jovens e por isso esperou ali, também murmurou alguma coisa sobre nunca ter comido uma salada tão gostosa em toda a sua vida. Bem, não dizem que a fome é o melhor tempero?! Pois deve ser verdade, já que comida de hospital é uma porcaria.

Falei para Charlie que ia apenas tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e já voltava para ficar ali enquanto ele ia descançar um pouco em casa. Ok. Jack não estava mal a ponto de nós termos que revesar para não deixá-lo "sozinho" no hospital. Mas quem entende o amor? Acho que só sairiamos definitivamente daquele lugar quando Jack fosse conosco.

Me despedi dos três no estacionamento e prometi que ia à escola no dia sequinte. Entrei em meu porshe e dirigi para casa, mas não estacionei na garagem porque logo sairia novamente. Pegando minha mochila, saltei do carro.

Estava com as chaves em mãos para abrir a porta de entrada quando escutei um movimento atrás de mim. Primeiro o barulho de saltos contra o chão, então a leve tosse forçada.

Congelei. Eu sabia exatamente quem era. Sabia exatamente quem tinha aquela mania discreta para chamar a atenção de alguém. Mas isso não impediu o espanto crescente que essa informação me dava. Levei alguns segundos para me recuperar do choque.

Respirei fundo e virei para trás.

- Olá Rosalie. Veio matar as saudades?

* * *

**N/a: **Olá amores. Como estão? =D

Capitulo grande esse, não? Presente – super atrasado- de natal para vocês. *----*

Tenho que admitir que demorei propositalmente para postar. Porque minha meta é: o mesmo número de reviews do ultimo capítulo ou mais do que o ultimo. Eu recebi menos. Mas fiquei muito contente com as que recebi e só estou postanto por achar injusto com aquelas que comentaram. Eu fico **muito** triste por ter mais de 30 visitors toda vez que posto um capítulo e saber que vários desses visitors não deixam nem uma única review.

**Se você gosta dessa fiction, por favor, me deixe saber. Eu só me esforço para arrumar tempo para escrever por vocês. Se não tiver um "vocês", não tem capítulos novos. Deixe uma review e faça a autora feliz =D**

_Respondendo:_

**Mione03: ***-------* Obrigada amr. É, a Brooke é demais =D Ahan. Concordo com vc. A Bella passou por muita coisa, esta confusa com a maneira como eles têm agido com ela. Obrigada mais uma vez *-*Beijos ;*

**Dada Cullen: **ahaaan *-* Ai que inveja dela! \z Não, não perdoou. Ficou curiosa com o final desse capítulo? =O UAHUAHAU Beijos ;*

**Emy Nik: **Não quero nem imaginar se vc quer me matar depois desse capítulo \z Prometo que "tudo acaba bem quando termina bem" =D fica a dica. *-*

**Emy Cullen: **AEEEE õ/ Brooke Davis comanda! =D

**Gabytenório: **Concordo. Tem que ser assim até descobrir a verdade. =D Obrigada Love. *-*

**Camila:** Segui seu conselho, desisti da história na POV do Edward. Acho que vou escrever outra fic completamente diferente dessa. =D Ficou satisfeita com o capítulo? *-* Beijos ;*

**Veronica-s: **Espero que vc não queira me matar depois desse capítulo =D É. Edward esta bem "sobrecarregado" de sentimentos no momento =D É, confesso, vc esta certa a respeito da conversa. Bella não mentiu. Mas eu ainda não decidi o que o Chad realmente é dela ;) É. Será bem interessante. Não escrevi ainda, mas já to com umas idéias. (6) Obrigada por comentar, Love. Bjs ;*

**Cla. Cullen: **Obrigada, amor *-*

**Muito obrigada por lerem e ****comentarem****, amores. *----***


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 **

_- Olá Rosalie. Veio matar as saudades?_

Por um segundo ela pareceu surpresa, mas logo se recuperou e falou com arrogancia:

- Não tenho tempo para suas ironias, Isabella.

Senti meus lábios se torcerem em desagrado.

- E a quê devo a honra de sua visita? – o sarcasmo pingava em cada sílaba.

Rosalie ignorou minhas palavras.

- Vou direto ao assunto porque minha vontade de estar aqui é tão grande quanto a sua voltade de que eu esteja aqui: nenhuma.

Reprimi minha vontade de dizer que ela havia constatado o obvio. Quanto mais rápido ela concluisse o que quer que viera fazer, mais rápido ela iria embora. Não que eu não gostasse da loira. Eu até gostava dela, apesar de Rose nunca ter se esforçado para que isso acontecesse. Sempre considerei Rosalie como uma minha irmã mais velha super implicante. Mas agora tudo que eu via quando olhava para ela era: Cullen. E a simples menção desse nome já me causava dor. Balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos no mesmo instante em que Rosalie continuou:

- Quero que você fique longe da minha família.

Levei dez segundos inteiros para acreditar que ouvira certo.

- Você quer o quê? – quase gritei.

- Quero que você não se aproxime de nenhum membro da minha família. Entendeu? – ela falou pacientemente, como se estivesse explicando alguma coisa a uma criança de dois anos.

Não sabia que era possivel ficar ainda mais furiosa do que eu estava. Mas eu fiquei.

- Eu estou tentando ficar longe dos Cullen desde o infeliz dia que você resolveram voltar. – minha voz era macia e perigosamente baixa – Mas é melhor deixar isso bem claro, para o caso de você não ter percebido isso. Não é mesmo!? Afinal todos esses dias que eu não falei com nenhum de vocês pode ser interpretado de outra forma, né?! - falei, sarcastica – Já sei! Você acha que uma nova tática para chamar a atenção! Droga! Achei que ninguém fosse descobrir esse meu plano. – fingi um suspiro de desapontamento.

- Não me provoque, Isabella.

- Agora que você já deu seu recado, deveria ir embora. Afinal, você nem gosta de mim para prolongar essa nossa conversa.

- Mas amo meus irmãos o suficiente para vir aqui.

- Do que você está falando? – minha curiosidade era genuina.

- Se você parasse de agir como o maior mártir do planeta, talvez conseguisse ver a verdade. Talvez parasse de agir como se só seus sentimentos importassem. – os olhos dela estavam escuros devido a raiva – Você não tem a mínima idéia de como foram esses últimos meses. Você não viu Edward ficar tocando piano o dia inteiro e só sair para caçar. Não viu Alice ficar tão deprimida a ponto de o poder de Jasper não lhe fazer nenhum efeito. E certamente não viu o estado deplorável que meus pais ficaram, parecia que um de seus filhos havia morrido. Até Emmett perdeu um pouco de ânimo. Tudo porque você não estava lá! – a voz mais fria do que gelo – Finalmete chegou o dia em que os motivos de Edward se tornaram fracos frente a outro sentimento muito mais poderoso. Nós voltamos e tudo que encontramos foi seu desprezo, o que tem os magoado. Eu não vou permitir que, por sua causa, eles voltem a ficar daquele jeito! Isso não é justo!

Titubeei. Entendi as palavras, mas elas não faziam sentido algum. Rosalie estava ficando louca! Tive que respirar fundo duas vezes antes de conseguir falar novamente.

- Não sei porque você veio aqui me dizer todas essas... esses seus delirios. Não sei e não me importo. Mas não vou permitir que você venha até minha casa e me ofenda. – minha voz tremia e odiei isso – Eu não me faço de vítima. Eu apenas tento, como todo ser humano normal, me manter afastada daqueles que me machucam. – eufemismo. – Não diga que sou egoista e só dou valor aos meus sentimentos porque eu joguei meu orgulho e meu amor-próprio no lixo quando implorei para Edward não me deixar. Eu implorei, me rastejei. E adivinhe o que eu ganhei com tudo isso!? – soltei uma risada histérica – Eu ganhei a _piedade_ do seu irmão, ganhei palavras de falso consolo, ganhei explicações! Será que _isso _foi justo!?

Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Falar sobre aquilo doia. O bolo em minha garganta era maciço e me impedia de falar.

- Não vou me desculpar por ter instinto de sobrevivência e este me manter longe da sua família. – tentei falar de maneira firme dessa vez... falhei miseravelmente – Não sei o que você pensa que causou esse...esse comportamento neles quando vocês mudaram, mas certamente não foi saudade. Edward deixou seus sentimentos bem claros antes de ir embora.

Os olhos de Rosalie estavam cheios de coléra. Foi a primeira vez que ela me assustou de verdade, a primeira vez que eu tive ciência de que ela realmente podia me matar em milésimos de segundo.

"_Vamos Rosalie. Acabe com isso de uma vez. Acabe com minha dor" _Arregalei os olhos e ofeguei quando essa voizinha vazia de sentimentos falou em minha cabeça. Ela deve ter interpretado minha reação como sinal de medo porque no segundo seguinte endireitou os ombros e cerrou os olhos. Quando voltou a me olhar, seus olhos estavam mais calmo, contendo apenas um aviso, não uma ameaça.

Ignorando os alertas do meu cérebro, que gritavam sobre o perigo iminente e diziam para eu me afastar o mais rápido que pudesse da pessoa a minha frente, falei com a voz cansada:

- Se era só isso que você tinha para dizer... – deixei a frase incompleta, virando em direção à porta de casa com a intenção de entrar.

- Você não tem nem noção de o quanto está errada. – a voz dela foi baixa e sincera, flutuando no ar.

Girei meu corpo com a intenção de questioná-la sobre o que diabos ela estava falando. Mas a pergunta ficou presa em minha garganta.

Não havia ninguém ali.

**xxx**

Subi as escadas, tomei banho e empurrei alguns biscoitos para meu estômago. Tudo de maneira automática porque eu ainda estava em estado de choque devido á conversa com Rosalie. Não conseguia nem pensar direito.

Não tenho idéia de como cheguei bem ao hospital.

Distraidamente fiz uma nota mental que dirigir em estado emocinal instável não era uma boa idéia. Eu podia não ter tanta sorte da próxima vez.

Trombei com meu pai em um dos corredores. Sua voz parecia distante, apesar de ele estar ao meu lado. Ouvi vagamente ele perguntando se estava tudo bem, apenas acenei com a cabeça. Charlie disse alguma coisa sobre voltar logo, acenti mais uma vez. Acho que não tinha forças o suficiente para comandar minhas cordas vocais.

Meus pés caminharam sozinhos até a recepção. Joguei-me em uma das cadeiras de plástico. Agora que não tinha mais nada para fazer, os pensamentos inundaram minha cabeça.

Qual seria o motivo real de Rosalie ir lá em casa? Porque o que ela falou definitivamente não podia ser verdade. Será que vampiros podem ter alucinações?! Alucinação seria uma explicação plausivel para o comportamento dela. Mas ela parecia tão lúcida, tão consciente. Tão segura do que falava. Rosalie parecia acreditar no que falava. Por um momento quase me convenci, mas logo a cruel realidade me atingiu. Edward não me amava, provavelmente nunca amou. Eu teria que aceitar esse fato e seguir em frente. Porém era _tão_ difícil...quase tão difícil quanto perdoá-lo por me abandonar.

Acho que no final de tudo o problema não era ele terminar comigo, o problema foi _como _ele o fez. Agiu como se eu fosse alguma coisa descartável, e aquilo doeu, doeu demais. Se Edward tivesse agido de outra formar ao romper nosso namoro, a dor seria imensa, mas eu tentaria entender. Entender que o meu amor por ele era bem maior do que o amor que eu recebia em resposta. Afinal, ninguém manda no coração. Não podemos escolher quem amar. Contudo, não foi esse o caso.

Os pensamentos contraditório pesavam, comecei a sentir um princípio de dor de cabeça. Porém fragmentos da minha mais recente conversa com um membro da familia Cullen continuavam martelando em meu cérebro.

"Você não viu Edward ficar tocando piano o dia inteiro e só sair para caçar". Aquilo só podia seruma grande inverdade. Edward adora a natureza. Não conseguiria ficar dentro de casa sozinho por mais de cinco horas. Apesar de ele adorar seu piano de calda branco, o objeto não prenderia sua atenção por dias inteiros. A não ser que ele estivesse compondo melodias alegres por se ver livre da patética humana dele. Esta era uma opção compreensível...

Mas o maior furo apareceu quando ela mencionou Alice: "Não viu Alice ficar tão deprimida a ponto de o poder de Jasper não lhe fazer nenhum efeito." Parecia tão irreal, mas tão irreal que eu nem deveria perder meu tempo pensando nisso. A fada baixinha era a pessoa mais alegre e animada do planeta. Nem em um milhão de anos ela ficaria deprimida. Existe também o fato de que o poder de Jasper ser muito forte, não vi ele falhar nenhuma vez quanto mais não ter efeito algum. Completamente ridículo.

Coloquei meus cotovelos sobre os joelhos e escodi o rosto nas mãos.

A única parte que parecia conter um fundo de verdade era a parte que ela mencionava o marido e os pais. Não na proporção que ela falara, é claro. Talvez, apenas talvez, eles realmente tivessem sentido minha falta. Eu costumava ser a inspiração das brincadeiras de Emmett e a cobaia culinária dos Cullen mais velhos. Nada que fosse insubstituível.

Será que Edward mandara Rosalie lá em casa para me atormentar!? Não. Descartei essa hipótese imediatamente. Apesar de meus sentimentos de indignação a respeito de Edward, eu sei muito bem que ele seria incapaz de um golpe tão baixo. Ele sempre foi um perfeito cavalheiro. O homem perfeito.

Lembrar da perfeição de Edward não me ajudaria em nada, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Assim como eu não conseguia evitar o sentimento que sempre queimou em meu peito. Eu podia escondê-lo, enterrá-lo, mascará-lo, mas nunca poderia matá-lo. E eu tentei, tentei arrancá-lo de dentro de mim, foi completamente inútil. É forte demais, é mais forte do que eu.

Suspirei.

Apesar de tudo o que mais me surpreendeu nas últimas horas, não foi a conversa com Rosalie. Foi meu próprio pensamento quando a vi furiosa. Por um segundo achei que ela fosse me atacar e isso não me deu medo. Se ela me matasse naquele instante então toda dor teria fim, tudo teria fim. Foi um momento de compelta fraqueza. Apenas covardes buscam esse tipo de solução para os problemas. E isso nem ao menos era uma solução porque os problemas continuariam vivos. Nem consigo imaginar o que aconteceria com Charlie se ele chegasse em casa e encontrasse meu corpo na porta de entrada. O que aconteceria com Brooke e os garotos Scott...

Eu havia feito uma prometido, poucas horas antes, que me cuidaria, que não cometeria nenhum tipo de loucura. E qual é a próxima coisa que faço!? Provoco uma vampira que possivelmente me odeia demais.

_Ótimo jeito de cumprir a promessa, S__wan!, _resmunguei mentalmente. O pior de tudo era saber que _mais uma vez_ quebrei uma promessa para com eles. Prometi ficar longe e manter os Cullen longe, falhei; prometi não comenter loucuras, falhei; prometi que tentaria ao máximo de recuperar do fim do meu namoro, e aqui estou eu remoendo a conversa absurda que tive com minha ex-cunhada loira, o que só poderia significar uma coisa: falhei novemente.

Eu não merecia os amigos que tinha. Eu continuava puxando eles junto comigo para o fundo do poço. Não que eu tivesse intenção de fazer isso. Mas eles se preocupavam tanto que era impossível que isso não acontecesse. Porém eu era egoista a ponto de não me afastar deles. Se perdesse a amizade dos três não havia nenhuma chance de eu sobreviver.

Naqueles horriveis dois primeiros meses da partida dos Cullen, eu me forçava a comer, a dormir e a ir a escola porque sabia que se não fizesse isso, magoaria meus amigos e meu pai. A única coisa que me trouxesse de volta do absimo em que me encontrava naquela época foi saber que Charlie, Jack, Brooke, Chad e Luke, precisavam de mim – eles afirmaram isso dezenas de vezes. Eu não podia deixá-los, eu precisava ser forte. E eu fui forte. Forte o suficiente para aguentar a dor excruciante daqueles meses. Então no terceiro mês, a dor foi diminuindo de intensidade, - não acabou porque isso é impossivel – mas diminuiu. Acho que aprendi a conviver com ela. E ela continua comigo até hoje.

**xxx**

Continuei divagando por vários minutos. Só interrompi meu fluxo de pensamentos contraditórios quando senti uma mão em meu ombro. Olhei para cima e vi a face preocupada de meu pai.

- Tudo bem, filha? – me olhava um tanto quanto incerto.

- Tudo bem, pai. – suspirei.

- Vem, Bella. – ele indicou a saída – Vou te levar para casa.

- Me levar? – franzi o cenho – Não é necessário, pai. Meu porshe está ai fora.

- Eu sei querida, mas você está meio pálida. Melhor eu dirigir. Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

- Tenho. É apenas uma dor de cabeça. – forcei um sorriso.

Aquilo era em parte verdade. Mas não era _apenas_ uma dorzinha, minha cabeça estava estourando de dor.

Charlie acenou com a cabeça, pouco convencido, porém não tocou no assunto. O bom do meu pai era isso: ele nunca me forçava a fazer nada, a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário.

O caminho para casa foi feito em silêncio.

- Você pode ir com a velha picape para escola amanhã. – ele falou quando estacionamos – À tarde você pega seu carro. Certo?

- Certo. Mas eu poderia ficar no hospital hoje à noite, pai. – sugeri.

- Não é necessário, querida. Meu trabalho pode ser adiado por algumas noites mal dormidas, mas você não pode ir estudar sem descansar. E eu não estou tão velho assim, não é mesmo? – completou quando abri a boca para reclamar.

Engoli as palavras que estavam na ponta de minha língua ao ver o sorriso travesso em seu rosto.

- Você nunca ficará velho, pai – sorri – Até amanhã – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e sai do carro.

Charlie esperou eu entrar em casa para arrancar com sua Mercedes.

Arrastei-me pelas escadas até meu quarto. Não tive energia o suficiente para trocar de roupa. Cai na cama do jeito que estava e, apesar da dor de cabeça, adormeci imediatamente.

Acordei com o som de meu despertador. Dormi a noite inteira, mas meus sonhos foram povoados com uma voz de veludo sempre repetindo _"__Você não tem nem noção de o quanto está errada." _Lembrava-me muito bem que aquela foi a última frase que Rosalie disse ontem, mas em meus sonhos não era ela que falava. Era edward.

O que será que ela quiz dizer com aquilo? E por que eu sonhava com meu ex-namorado repetindo isto? Bom, eu conclui, depois da conversa, que Rosalie estava maluca. Mas será que eu também estava ficando insana?! Enterrei essas questões o mais fundo que consegui. Por mais que me esforçasse, não chegaria em lugar nenhum mesmo. Por certo eu devia ter ficado imprecionada ou surpresa demais com a visitante de ontem. Tenho certeza que ouvi em algum lugar que os sonhos estão ligados ao subconsciente. Talvez seja apenas isso: uma reação inconsciente do cérebro. Eu tinha que parar de gastar meu tempo em pensamentos que sempre levavam à Edward. Isso não me fazia bem.

Sentei na cama e uma careta se formou em meu rosto ao ver meus trajes. Os botões da blusa deixariam marcas vermelhas em minha barriga. Peguei uma blusa e uma calça jeans em meu guarda-roupa e fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal.

Depois de pronta, me sentia humana novamente. Caminhei em direção a cozinha. Dois sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim e um copo de suco de laranja foram suficientes para matar minha fome.

Estava em meu quarto, revirando todas as gavetas em busca da chave da picape, quando estudei uma buzina vinda do lado de fora da casa. Paralisei. Eu conhecia aquele som, mas não podia ser...

Com o coração disparado fui até a janela. Encostado no reluzente Volvo prata estava Edward. E ele olhava para cima, diretamente em meus olhos.

* * *

**N/a: **Hey amores. =D Fiquei super feliz com os comentários de vocês. Obrigada por entenderem meu lado e comentarem =D Eu tentei adiantar o post, mas ficou complicado porque minhas férias acabaram. Estou tentando postar desde terça, mas imprevistos adiaram tudo. Sinto muito. :( Espero que gostem desse capítulo e que ele não tenha passado uma idéia de megera sobre a loira (Y) Afinal, sou Team Rosalie e não Team Alice, porém não odeio a baixinha (Y)

**¹Queria perguntar se vocês, que possuem profile no site, preferem que eu responda as reviews diretamente ou que continue respondendo por aqui? **

**²Estou escrevendo uma fic nova chamada Obsession. Se alguém quiser dar uma olhada, o link está no meu profile.**

_Respondendo:_

**Veronica-s: **Foi cruel mesmo, mas é porque ela está ferida. :( Rose is the Best. õ/ Tbm gosto dessa lealdade, mas acho a lealdade dos quatro amigos ainda mais bonita. É bem difícil achar amigos desse jeito. Bom, as coisas estão começando a mudar, sabe? \eu não posso responder suas reviews –' eu começo a dar spoilers ¬¬ HAUAHUAHUA Right. É, um saco mesmo. Obg por sempre comentar, flor. Issso é muito importante para mim. Eu tbm tinha vergonha de mandar uma review no começo, agora... UHAUAHUAH Bjs flor. ;*

**Jess Marie Cullen: **Obg amr. A Bella está bem confusa, por isso tem agido dessa maneira. Gato demaaaais... tipo o Jhonny Depp, sabe? *-* Eu tbm suponho isso, provavelmente será apenas amizade... mas não tenho certeza ainda. Não tinha pensando em uma girl para ele! =O Vou considerar a idéia. õ/ Ele não aparecerá nessa fic. :( Eu tbm gosto dele como amigo, mas não achei um lugar para encaixá-lo aqui. Entendi, Jess Lice. IAAIUAHUAHUAH Pode digavar o quanto quiser, eu adoro ler. Vc tbm é maluca por compras? ;; Obg mais uma vez. Bjs ;*

**Mione-03: **Obg *-* Concordo. Desabafar é bom para tirar o veneno do coração =D É, a Rose está um pouco... irritada com Bella. Eu não iria querer uma vampira irritada comigo... mas quem entende a Bella!? UAHUAHUA Tks *-* bjs ;*

**Gabytenorio: **Tbm amo sarcasmo. Obg. Bjs ;*

**Yuki: **Obg. *-* Tem que ter amor-próprio, não é? (Y) Obg mais uma vez *---* Vc que é demais. =D

**Nynfadora: **Imagina se a Rose resolve arrancar a cabeça da Bella? =O Eu estou considerando a idéia, mas provavelmente não. Capítulos enormes? UAHUAHUAHUAHAU espertinha õ/ Obg & desculpe a demora \z Bjs ;*

**AncanjaDhaja: **Foi. UAUAHUAHAH Acho que não seria inteligente, para não dizer tentativa de suicídio, dar um coice na Rose. Mas a Bella fez quase isso. =D Espero não ter decepcionado \z Bjs ;*

**Dada Cullen: **Que bom que vicia *-* Nops, o Emmet não. Com certeza! õ/ A única Cullen com atitude é a Rose, concorda? Obg. Bjs ;*

**Camila: **Acho que a Bella acordou com um complexo meio suicida nesse dia. Imagina, discutir com duas vampiras?! =O É pedir pra morrer \z Bjs ;*

**Emy Nik: **Mereceu mesmo õ/

**Vick Karolina: **Obg flor. :)

**Lahvial: **Bella dumau. Mereceu mesmo #2 Os três são as pessoas que ela mais confia. =D Que bom, amr. Espero que todos os capítulos levantem seu astral! Obriagada eu. :)

**Alice Naah Cullen: **Obrigada sweet. ;*

**Suellen: **Imagina a cena, ela chegando na casa do Cullen e mandando todo mundo sentar para escutar umas verdades. IAJIAJIAJAIJAUHAUHAUHA seria cômico *-* Bom, seria legal mesmo essa parte do beijo, mas deixaria Bella com mais raiva ainda \z Bjs ;*

**Pida: **Vc ainda lê *-* Que lindo isso. A Bella está bem machucada, por isso falou aquilo. AMOOO praia. 3 Aproveita bastante ai. õ/ Obg *---*

**Kika de Apus: **Não tem problema, flor, desde que você continue comentando *-* Concordo plenamente. Bjs ;*

**Anthony M.: **HUAHAUHAUHA se a Rose resolvesse espancar Bella, não sobraria pedaço da morena para contar a história. IAJIJAIAUHAUHAUA Brigar com vampiros é assinar atestado de óbito! \z O que vc falou sobre partir o coração da Alice, me lembrou de uma frase. "Quando você está com raiva, tem o direito de estar com raiva. Mas isso não te dá o direito de ser cruel" Talvez a Bella devesse pensar nisso. Obg *-* Bjs ;*

**Janaina: **Obrigada. =D

**Obrigada por lerem&comentarem. Vcs me motivam a escrever.**

**Que tal uma review para deixar a autora feliz e adiantar o capítulo!? *-***


	12. Capítulo 11

**Esse capítulo é dedicado à Vick Karolina, pois ela me mandou minha centésima review. Obrigada, flor *-***

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Não sei muito bem em que momento sai de meu estado de completo choque, acho que foi quando meu queixo atingiu o chão.

O. Que. Edward. Estava. Fazendo. Aqui? Será que a porcaria do mundo inteiro havia enlouquecido!?

Curiosidade e orgullho travaram uma batalha feroz em meu peito. Suspirei. Minhas pernas caminhando de forma automática para o andar de baixo. A curiosidade havia vencido. Senti o coração bobeando sangue para o meu corpo de uma forma muito mais rápido do que é normal e saudável. "É apenas curiosidade. Só curiosidade" Repeti esse pensamentos diversas vezes até chegar a porta. Talvez se insistice nessa ideia, conseguiria me convencer de que ela era real.

Encarei a madeira lisa por alguns segundos e, reunindo fôlego e coragem, levei a mão à maçaneta. Abri a porta. Edward estava impecável em sua jaqueta preta sobre uma blusa branca, as mãos nos bolsos da calça escura. Só notei que estava apertando a maçaneta com muita força quando meus dedos gritaram de dor. O efeito que meu ex-namorado ainda tinha sobre mim era impressionante. Uma máscara de calma foi colocada sobre minha face.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Edward? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Acho que precisamos conversar, Bella. – ele passou a mão na nuca, parecendo desconfortável.

Já tinha uma boa idéia de qual seria o assunto principal dessa conversa: Rosalie. Edward parecia bem determinado, não se daria por vencido. Fingir-me de desentendida apenas adiaria o inevitável. Respirei fundo.

- Tudo bem. - passei pelo portal e sai no alpendre, descendo até o jardim da frente.

De maneira nenhuma eu deixaria essa conversa acontecer dentro de casa. Já havia lembranças demais dele lá dentro. Lembranças de quando eu fui completamente feliz, mas que atualmente faziam questão de me machucar. Não acrescentaria mais uma a lista.

- O que quer me dizer? – cruzei os braços.

- Se importaria se fossemos a outro lugar? – falou – A senhora McDames está bem interessada no que estamos fazendo.

Franzi o cenho e me inclinei um pouco para a direita. Agora que Edward não obstruía minha visão, percebi que a velha senhora da casa ao lado fingia pendurar roupas no varal, sua total atenção em nós. Revirei os olhos. Fofoca é coisa de gente desocupada e entediada que precisa viver a vida dos outros.

Assenti com a cabeça, concordando com sua pergunta. Mas me arrependi no segundo seguinte quando Edward começou a caminhar em direção a floresta. Senti como e meu corpo tivesse sido inundado por água fria enquanto flashes de memória relampejavam bem diante de meus olhos. Memórias da ultima vez que eu havia entrado naquela mata. O dia em que Edward me deixou. Talvez eu pudesse ser considerada fraca por não ter tido coragem o suficiente para ultrapassar o limite imaginário que criara, o qual me mantinha longe do máximo de coisas possíveis que lembravam Edward. Isto incluía a floresta, o caminho para casa deles e alguns lugares em Port Angels. Mas eu aceitaria ser chamada de covarde se isso impedisse a dor lacerante que me atacava agora, a qual foi causada pela simples menção de ir ao lugar que eu mais odiava.

O ar ficou preso em minha garganta, o sangue sumiu do meu rosto e meus olhos estavam vidrados. Não tinha certeza se minha face estava vazia de sentimentos, já que todos eles pareciam muito ocupados explodindo em meu peito, ou se o pânico – que parecia ser o mais forte no momento – estava transparecendo em cada linha.

Eu mais senti do que vi Edward se aproximando.

- Bella, você está bem?

Seu tom de voz preocupado ativou meu orgulho, o qual veio com força total para me proteger. Eu não quero e nem nunca quis a piedade dele. Isso seria humilhação demais!

- Estou bem – falei, áspera – Vamos então. – comecei a caminhar.

Ouvi Edward respirar fundo e logo estava ao meu lado. Caminhamos durante uns dez minutos, envoltos em um pesado silêncio até Edward sussurrar que ninguém no nos ouviria ali. Estávamos em uma clareira. Aquele lugar não poderia ser mais diferente do lugar onde Edward me disse deus, apesar disso as lembranças continuaram me assaltando. Esfreguei meus braços porque, apesar do clima ameno e de meu casaco de lã, eu sentia frio. Um frio interior.

Senti seus olhos cravados em mim, mas não o encarei. Tive que conter as lágrimas de raiva, pois sabia que estava agindo como uma medrosa, mas nem mesmo essa ciência me fazia levantar a cabeça. Somente quando o silêncio tornou-se sufocante, retribui seu olhar. Edward abriu a boca, determinado. Mas pareceu mudar de idéia no ultimo instante, seus lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina e as pálpebras cerradas. Quando ele voltou a me encarar tinha uma vulnerabilidade tão profunda nos orbes dourados que eu senti aquilo me atingir em ondas. A vontade de protegê-lo e consolá-lo foram tão grandes que eu já tinha dado três passos em sua direção antes de me dar conta do que fazia. Recuei. Edward franziu os lábios, em seu típico gesto de descontentamento.

- Sinto muito pelo comportamento de Rosalie – ele estava incomodado – Eu... nós não sabíamos que ela faria aquilo.

Jasper e eu tivemos que sair mais cedo para... acompanhar Alice- sua voz ficou distante e triste, como se por um segundo tivesse voltado ao fato que relatava – Ela disse a Emmet que precisava fazer uma coisa sozinha, mandando-o para casa. Só descobri o que minha irmã havia feito em um lapso de concentração dela, quando fragmentos da conversa de vocês gritaram em minha mente, duas horas depois dela ter saído de sua casa. O complemento da história também veio através de gritos, mas desta vez de Rosalie em pessoa. Ela estava furiosa. – franziu a sobrancelha - Como se ela tivesse direito de estar! Você é quem deveria se sentir assim... Porque não é obrigada a agüentar uma vampira revoltada.

Acho que eu teria que agüentar mais um vampiro revoltado: meu ex-namorado. Ele parecia tão insatisfeito com aquela situação que, se isso fosse possível, acho que suas mãos tremeriam de raiva.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Edward. – respondi, calma- Já passou. Você não precisa se desculpar por ela. A única coisa que eu quero saber é por que Rosalie inventou tudo aquilo?

- Inventou? - Agora ele estava confuso.

- É. Você sabe. – chutei uma pedrinha no chão – Aquelas coisas sobre como vocês ficaram quando foram embora de Forks. Por que ela mentiu sobre isso?

Edward endireitou os ombros e olhou para o céu enquanto respondia em um sussurro:

- Sinto muito, Bella. Mas eu escutei todas as lembranças dela e não havia nenhuma inverdade lá.

- O que? – sacudi a cabeça – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que Rosalie foi impulsiva quando foi à sua casa, mas não foi mentirosa.

Seus olhos dourados queimavam os meus, tamanha intensidade. Edward falava a verdade. Eu ofeguei, recuando um passo. Minha mão foi até meu peito, sobre o lugar onde fica o coração, para tentar garantir que este ficasse em seu devido lugar e não saísse em uma de suas batidas frenéticas.

Uma eternidade depois, quando eu recuperei o controle sobre as cordas vocais, murmurei:

- Mas... mas... Eu não entendo.

Passei a mão direita pelos cabelos, estava a ponto de puxá-los. Quem sabe assim as mil de perguntas sem resposta que zuniam em alta velocidade em meu cérebro, parassem de me deixar tonta.

Nada mais fazia sentido. Tudo tão confuso que era como se a Terra tivesse saído de sua orbita, bagunçando as pessoas que aqui habitavam. Se eu não separasse a questão por partes, nunca chegaria a uma conclusão.

- Por que Rosalie foi até minha casa?

Não sei se fiz esta pergunta para mim mesma ou para Edward, mesmo assim ele respondeu:

- Minha irmã estava, digamos, um pouco saturada psicologicamente por ver seus entes queridos sofrendo. E o estado que Alice ficou depois da ultima dis... conversa entre vocês parece ter sido a gota que trasbordou o copo. – olhava para mim – Embora isso não seja justificativa, já que você não é a culpada. Eu sou.

Meu cérebro não processou muito bem a segunda parte, se concentrando na primeira. Mas guardaria tudo em algum canto de minha mente para, quando estivesse sozinha e mais calma, tentar analisar o que ele disse.

- Sofrendo? – murmurei, atônita – Mas isso não é possível... Espera! Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que você disse sobre Rosalie não ter mentido? – meu queixo caiu só de pensar nessa possibilidade.

Edward franziu a sobrancelha e estava prestes a responder quando levantei a mão e acenei freneticamente.

- Não. Não. Não. – aumentei alguns tons em minha voz – Você não precisa me dar explicações. Eu não preciso de explicações!

Eu queria deixar bem claro que não estava criando falsas esperanças sobre eles terem se arrependendo de ir embora, pois eu sei que essa era uma alternativa maluca. Não sou tão idiota assim. Entretanto, Edward ficou ainda mais tenso e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Precisa sim, mas ainda não esta pronta para ouvi-las.

Suas palavras foram meros sussurros, tão baixos que eu julgaria que haviam sido criados por minha imaginação, não fosse o tom veemente em cada letra. Porém alguma parte de meu cérebro – acho que era a parte que controla a sanidade - me mandou ignorar essa afirmação. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Você já disse o que precisava? – massageei minha têmpora – Acho que estou começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

Edward soltou um sorrisinho cansado, como se esperasse exatamente essa reação à suas palavras. Por algum motivo, aquilo causou uma pequena pontada de dor na região do coração. Voltei minha atenção ao chão.

- Uma ultima coisa, Bella.

Movimentei a cabeça, dizendo-o sem palavras para que continuasse, pois eu estava ouvindo.

- A maneira como você e nós temos agido desde que voltamos, está esgotando todos. Inclusive você, Bella. – suspirou – Acho que ainda não posso pedir para nos perdoar. Mas será que podemos nos tratar como, ao menos, conhecidos?

Levantei a cabeça, os olhos muito abertos. Mais uma vez a surpresa me tomou de assalto. Mas logo tive que admitir que Edward está coberto de razão. Eu não agüento mais travar aquela briga silenciosa com todos eles. Cada vez que me via em uma batalha da minha Guerra Fria particular, ficava exausta. Era muito difícil brigar com aqueles que eu amei – e continuo amando – mesmo eles tendo cravado uma faca em meu coração. O orgulho criara uma barreira, me impedindo de ver que aquilo era inútil e desgastante. Não que eu me arrependesse de ter deixado claro o que pensava, mas fui dura demais. Talvez – apenas talvez – os Cullen não merecessem uma reação tão violenta. Afinal, eles deviam ter seus motivos, e, mesmo que não tivessem, quando o amor e/ou amizade não é forte o suficiente, é melhor se afastar do que permanecer por piedade.... Acho que a segunda alternativa encaixa melhor na situação.

Engoli em seco ao tomar a decisão.

- Conhecidos. Nós podemos tentar isso desde que vocês parem de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido – falei, cautelosa.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eles brilhavam de..._ esperança?!_ Franzi o cenho.

- Obrigado – falou, rouco.

Então eu engasguei em busca de ar ao ver seus lábios perfeitos se repuxarem em _meu_ – ou costumava ser – sorriso torto.

- Nós podemos ir para escola agora? – mudei meu peso de perna – Tentar pegar o que restou das aulas.

- Claro. Você quer carona até lá? – perguntou enquanto caminhávamos.

- Como...? – virei em sua direção.

Edward apenas deu de ombros despreocupadamente.

Balancei a cabeça, deixando a pergunta morrer, já que não era realmente necessário descobrir como ele sabia da falta de meu porshe.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia – mordi o lábio inferior.

- É apenas uma carona. Conhecidos fazem isso.

Ponderei por um instante. Eu não posso escolher nadar e ficar com medo de entra na água! Respirei fundo.

- Ok. Acho que vou aceitar.

Desde a minha resposta até estacionarmos na escola, um sorriso deslumbrante faiscou no rosto de Edward.

Consegui chegar a tempo de assistir o terceiro horário. Cumprimentei Luke, antes de me sentar ao seu lado. Ele sorriu. Suspirei aliviada por hoje ser sexta e eu não ter as primeiras aulas com nenhuma dos meus amigos, livrando-me de perguntas indesejáveis sobre minha ausência. Perguntas que eu não poderia responder com a verdade porque mantenho firme minha opção de não os envolver ainda mais em meu assunto Cullen. E eu odiava mentir para os três, principalmente para Brooke.

Aquela manhã passou como um borrão. A única coisa que realmente ficou em minha memória foram expressões incrédulas nos rostos dos outros quatro Cullens quando eu correspondi timidamente o sorriso de Edward. Por sorte ninguém mais pareceu notar meu gesto.

* * *

- Brooke, me leva em casa? – apoiei os braços cruzados no teto da Mercedes.

- Se você tirar as patas da preciosidade, eu levo. – respondeu, abrindo a porta do motorista. – Cadê seu carro?

- Ficou no hospital. Meu pai me levou ontem á noite.

Ela balançou a cabeça e virou para se despedir do namorado.

- Tchau meus amores Scott! – beijei os dedos e sofrei na direção deles – Amo vocês. – entrei no carro.

- Você é o amor da minha vida, Isabella Marie Sawan. – ouvi Chad brincar antes de sairmos do estacionamento.

**xxx**

Chegando a casa, tomei outro banho, peguei minha bolsa – MP3, celular e dinheiro – e liguei para meu pai. Minutos mais tarde ouvi a buzina. Depois de uma pequena discussão, ainda relutante, Charlie aceitou que eu passasse a noite no hospital, já que amanhã não tem aula. Alguma coisa me dizia que, secretamente, papai estava aliviado por não ter que dormir mais uma vez em cadeiras de plástico.

Conversei a tarde inteira com Jack e só fui para a sala de espera ao término do horário de visitas. Folheei algumas revistas e quando o tédio se tornou demais para ser suportado, fui à cantina empurrar algum sanduíche sem sal para meu estômago. De volta à sala de espera, as músicas em meu MP3 me distraíram até eu sentir as pálpebras pesadas. Guardei os fones, abracei a bolsa em meu colo e, encostando a cabeça na parede, dormi.

E sonhei. Em algum momento daquela noite eu me peguei sonhando. Minha bolsa foi delicadamente tirada de meus braços, então eu não estava mais sobre a cadeira. O perfume maravilhoso me embriagou quando me aconcheguei em seu peito de aço. Mas ele está tão longe! Virei um pouco para encontrar seu olhar, o qual refletia grande surpresa. Sorri.

- Oi amor – sussurrei, rouca.

Então vi seus olhos se arregalarem ainda mais quando me inclinei e colei nossos lábios. Edward ficou tenso e começou a se afastar, mas usei toda força que tinha para segurá-lo – embora soubesse que esse esforço não significaria nada se ele realmente quisesse se mover. Com um gemido derrotado Edward abriu os lábios. Passei uma mão por seus cabelos, a outra apertava seu ombro enquanto recebia sua língua em minha boca. As mãos dele faziam carinho em minha cintura, seu beijo faminto me fazia ver estrelas. Cada canto de minha boca foi explorado. Cada fio daquele glorioso cabelo acobreado foi tocado por meus dedos. Separamo-nos, pois meus pulmões realmente precisavam de oxigênio. Girando a cabeça, voltei a mergulhar nas profundezas douradas que agora brilhavam em um sentimento profundo. E foi quando eu percebi que não estava dormindo.

* * *

**N/a: **Olá amores. Como foi o carnaval de vcs?! O meu foi perfeito *-* Acabaram os meu capítulos prontos. Então, provavelmente demorarei mais para postar. Porém, tentarei escrever o capítulo 12 ainda essa semana. Se conseguir, a atualização do capítulo dependerá da quantidade de comentários.

¹Muuito, muito obrigada a todas as leitoras que comentaram o capítulo. Eu escrevo para vocês *-*

²Continuo me decepcionando um pouquinho mais a cada capítulo novo. Vejo tantos visitors e tão poucos comentários. Se vc não gostou da fic, tudo bem. Eu entendo não comentar. ; Mas se vc gosta da fic, o que custa deixar um comentário para alegrar meu dia?

**Prometo que essa é a ultima vez que falo sobre quem não comenta. Prometo. **

_Respondendo:_

**Tristan: **Muito obrigada, amr. Edward é a perfeição *-*

**Elisandra: **Obg, Love. Não acorda não, Bella. Deixe o Edward pra mim õ/ UHUHAUHAUHA E não é que vc acertou?! =D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Gabytenorio: **Está chegando um momento importante =D Muito tenso. Obg. Beijos ;*

**Veronica-s: **Bom, a Bella foi com ele pra escola. Mas só depois de muita luta da parte dele, não acha? =D é, seria alternativo demais. \z UHAUAHUHA Bom, **se** essa reconciliação acontecer, prometo tentar não pisar no orgulho dela. UAHUAUAHUAHUHA tentarei escrever o próximo bem rápido. =D Ok. Vou continuar respondendo por aqui. *-*

**Nynfadora: **=O imagina a curiosidade que vc deve estar sentido agora \z Muito obrigada, amr *-* Ok. Vc deduziu muito bem. Acho que terei qe me esforçar mais pra não ser tão previsível. \z AUHAUHAHAUH estou pensando seriamente em uma POV do Edward. Mas é só uma idéia ainda. Bjs Love ;*

**Natalocas: **Muito obrigada, amr *-*

**Mione03**: Obrigada, amr *-*É, acho quetudo só vai ser esclarecido qndo Edward contar o motivo da partida. Mas acho que isso ainda pode demorar um pouco... \z Obg por me acompanhar na Obsession tbm. Bjs, flor.

**Vick Karolina: **Muuito obrigada *-*

**ArcanjaDhaja****: **Não, não levou um coice federal. Tadinho dele, né?! É lindo demais pra levar tanto coice. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo =D Bjs ;* ps: qria que o Edward me desse carona – cry

**Paola: **Não sei quantos capítulo ela terá e a freqüência depende dos comentários e da minha disponibilidade/criatividade para escrever. A escola pesa no meu horário. \z Obrigada, amr *-*

**Kika de Apus: **Todo mundo nessa família Cullen é meio intrometido. Já percebeu!? UAHUAHUAHUAHA Edward, Kiss me *-* Bjs, flor ;*


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Não tive reação. Não me movi. Fiquei ali, paralisada pelo choque. Segundos se passaram enquanto a neblina que embaçava meu cérebro era lentamente dissipada.

_Oh Meu Deus! _O que foi que eu fiz!? Em uma reação tardia, pulei do colo dele, caindo direto no chão. Nem tive tempo para sentir dor, pois logo os braços de Edward estavam contornando minha cintura, puxando-me de volta ao lugar onde eu estava.

- Está tudo bem, querida? – perguntou, preocupado.

Minha língua fora colada no céu de minha boca. Por um breve instante nossos olhares se encontraram e minha vergonha triplicou. Senti cada gota de sangue fugir de meu rosto para, segundo depois se concentrar a litros no mesmo lugar.

_O que foi que eu fiz!?_ Que tipo de mulher eu sou!? Provavelmente uma sem palavra de honra. Há poucas horas prometi tentar estabelecer algum respeito para estabilizar nossa complicada relação.

E depois pulo em cima dele!? Acho que quebrei mais promessas nesta semana do que em toda minha vida. _Isso é tão frustrante!_

Ciente de que precisava falar algo, murmurei:

- Eu...e-eu sinto muito, Edward. Sinto muito mesmo. Isso não deveria ter acontecido!

- Bella.

Colocando a mão em meu queixo, delicadamente o empurrou para cima. Continuou a falar quando o olhei nos olhos:

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa ficar assim, linda.

- Não. _Não está nada bem. _Com esse beijo, estraguei nossa trégua! – falei, muito rápido. – Mas eu pensei que fosse mais um sonho!

Mordi a língua no segundo que as palavras terminaram de sair por minha boca, percebendo o que admitira. Minhas bochechas esquentaram ainda mais quando vi o maravilhoso sorriso torto que iluminava seu rosto. _Ótimo! Muito bom mesmo! _Não havia passado despercebido o fato de que ter lhe contado que sonhava com ele. Com sua mente super afiada, Edward poderia deduzir que freqüentemente habitava meus sonhos. E o pior é que, se fizesse essa dedução, estaria certo. Algumas vezes eram pesadelos cruéis, outras vezes, doces sonhos. Mas quase toda noite, Edward Cullen ocupava minha mente inconsciente. Quantas outras idéias poderiam provir dessa frase que me escapara?! Poucas palavras me fizeram retroceder centenas de metros em minha jornada para não sofrer ainda mais, mantendo-o longe. Por que eu conheço Edward Cullen o suficiente para afirmar que ele não ignoraria o que fora dito. Já que, por algum motivo – e eu ainda não sabia o qual – meu ex-namorado tentava uma reaproximação. E eu não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse. Meu coração não agüentaria... não dessa vez.

Essa situação precisava ser concertada. Agora!

- Não. Não foi isso que quis dizer! – sacudi as mãos freneticamente. – Sabe. Não é como se fosse uma coisa boa. – cuspi as palavras rapidamente, como se a velocidade fizesse o assunto sumir.

Não funcionou. Agora Edward estava se controlando para não rir da minha afobação. Ele não acreditara em uma única silaba. O que fazia sentido, pois nosso tempo de convivência e a intensidade de nosso relacionamento fez com que Edward pudesse me ler muito bem, quase como se pudesse escutar meus pensamentos do jeito que fazia com todos os outros. Sempre precisei me esforçar muito para fazê-lo acreditar em uma mentira e nesse momento eu não tinha condições de me concentrar. A maior prova desse fato são as besteiras que estou falando.

- Tudo bem. Está tudo bem, amor. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Fiquei completamente arrepiada. Edward percebeu e deu uma risada rouca em meu ouvido, apertando de leve minha cintura. Arregalei os olhos ao me dar conta de onde estava. Em um salto estava fora do colo dele e sobre minhas trêmulas pernas. O vermelho voltou a tingir minhas bochechas. Fechei os olhos ao sentir a humilhação lançar seu pesado manto sobre mim.

_Qual seria a próxima porcaria que eu faria ou diria?! _ Pelo menos sabia que o problema não era no meu cérebro. Eu só perdia a noção de tempo e espaço quando estou perto de Edward.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter o controle.

- Desculpe... mais uma vez. – torci os lábios – Sem querer ser rude... mas o que você está fazendo aqui?! – precisava mudar de assunto rapidamente.

- Bom, eu estava passando por aqui e vi seu carro. – deu de ombros.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, podia sentir que ele estava escondendo algo sob a camada de educação.

- Você viu meu carro e resolveu parar para dizer "oi"? – zombei

- Quase isso. – seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso – Pensei que você não gostaria de ficar sozinha. Então resolvi lhe fazer companhia. Amigos fazem isso, certo?

_Amigos?_ A gente estende a mão e eles já querem o braço inteiro! Eu havia concordado em nos tratarmos como meros conhecido, e, em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Edward já subira a outro patamar. E eu nem podia corrigi-lo, pois meros conhecidos não se beijam como nos beijamos. Amigos não se beijam como nos beijamos_. Oh Deus! Existem casais que já completaram bodas de prata e nunca se beijaram do jeito que nos beijamos há alguns minutos! _Tem que ter um envolvimento sentimental profundo, o que nós não tínhamos – não da parte dele, pelo menos. O que torna a história toda ainda mais confusa.

- Se não for lhe incomodar, gostaria de permanecer aqui com você esta noite.

Sim, eu me incomodo! Estava pronta para começar uma discussão. Porém, quando abri a boca, minha consciência, abrasadora como fogo, lembrou-me minha promessa. _Ótimo! Muito bom mesmo!, _ironizei. Agora meu bom senso resolvia aparecer! Mas onde será que ele estava quando me joguei em cima de Edward!? Realmente era uma coisa bem inoportuna. Contudo, no final das contas, eu não poderia dizer isso. O hospital é público, logo não tenho nenhum direito de opinar sobre o transito de pessoas ali.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei, cansada de nadar contra a corrente – Mas você fica _ai _e eu fico _aqui_, certo?! – determinei em tom decisivo.

Preciso deixar bem claro que, de maneira nenhuma, poderíamos repetir aquelas constrangedoras cenas em que eu estava em seu colo.

- Certo Bella. – concordo, risonho.

Balancei a cabeça e respirei fundo, voltando à cadeira em que estava antes de adormecer. Tentei relaxar, mas isso parecia impossível com Edward sentado ao meu lado. Míseros centímetros nos separando fizeram minhas mãos formigaram de vontade de tocá-lo. Tentando conter esse desejo, comecei a amassar a barra de minha blusa.

Por um longo tempo, encarei a parede branca a alguns metros de distancia. E quando a exaustão chegou, lutei o máximo que pude contra minhas pálpebras pesadas. Perdi.

Em um estado de semi-consciência, ouvi, ao longe, uma voz musical cantarolar uma suave melodia. A última coisa que compreendi, ainda que de maneira vaga, foi essa voz aveludada sussurrando:

- Boa noite, meu amor.

Adormeci.

**xxx**

Quando acordei, percebi que a cadeira ao meu lado continua ocupada. Mas era Charlie, com seu inseparável copo de café, que me observava atentamente, não Edward.

Cocei os olhos e estiquei os braços, espreguiçando.

- Pai, o que faz aqui... – interrompi minhas palavras, cobrindo a boca para abafar um bocejo – O que faz aqui tão cedo?

- A casa fica muito vazia e silenciosa sem vocês. – abaixou para dar um beijo em minha testa – Mas tive uma surpresa muito agradável quando cheguei.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, esperando que continuasse.

- Dr. Cullen avisou que Jack já recebeu alta e poderá voltar para casa hoje! – abriu um sorriso.

- Hoje!? Sério!? – meu sorriso era maior que o dele.

- Sim. Eles só precisam arrumar alguns curativos, então o levaremos para casa. É claro que seu irmão terá que voltar aqui em alguns dias para renovar esses curativos. E, em pouco tempo, Jack estará completamente curado.

Vi raios de alivio brilharem intensamente em seus olhos.

Duas horas depois estávamos em casa. Jack resmungou o caminho inteiro sobre as tristezas de viver usando gesso. Agora, já confortavelmente instalado em sua cama, meu irmão continuava se lamentando. _Deus! Como os homens são exagerados! _

Revirei os olhos enquanto ouvia pela milésima vez como ele se sentia entediado e solitário por quase não poder sair de casa graças a perna engessada.

- Jack Swan! Eu já disse que lhe farei companhia assim que trocar de roupa. Você já pode parar de choramingar. – falei como se fala com uma criança de dois anos.

- Choramingando?! Eu não estou choramingando! – esticou as costas, a coluna ereta.

- Assim que eu voltar, ajudarei você a trocar de moletom. Aliás, por que está usando essa jaqueta do papai?! – perguntei, de maneira retórica, já caminhando para porta.

- Bom... Há uma explicação plausível para esse fato. – falou, hesitante.

A curiosidade me fez parar e girar o corpo a fim de encará-lo.

- Você sabe que eu sou um pouco desorganizado quando o assunto são malas.

Sim, eu sabia. Uma vez ele fora acampar e esqueceu-se de levar a mochila com a barraca.

- E? – encorajei-o a concluir o pensamento.

- Eu dispensei a ajuda das empregadas e a vovó não teve tempo de vistoriar minha bagagem. – sorriu, amarelo – Então, acabei esquecendo minhas blusas de frio.

Arregalei os olhos. Como alguém conseguiu ser tão obtuso a ponto de viajar no inverno para um lugar onde também é inverno e se esquecer de levar agasalhos?!

- No momento do acidente eu usava o único casaco que trouxe da Inglaterra. E como ele se tornou inutilizável, fiquei sem nenhum. Pedi um emprestado ao papai. E já que não posso ficar usando essas jaquetas dele, mas também não posso sair para comprar, pensei que minha linda irmãzinha far-me-ia um pequeno favor.

- O que está tramando, irmãozinho? – perguntei, cautelosa.

- Você poderia ir hoje à Port Angeles comprar umas blusas para mim – sorriu, jogando charme – Eu estou doente, sabe?

- Mas como foi que você não percebeu antes a falta dessa bagagem?

- Eu percebi. E ia aproveitar minha ida à Seattle para comprar esses itens necessários. Porém meus planos foram interrompidos por aquela maluca que comprou a habilitação!

- Não brinque com um assunto tão sério.

Não suporto lembrar quão perto estive de perder meu melhor amigo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – concordei.

- Obrigado, Bella. Meu cartão está na segunda gaveta da escrivaninha. Você sabe a senha.

Fui até o local indicado e peguei o American Express, colocando-o no bolso traseiro de minha calça.

- Avisarei papai que a comida de vocês dois está na geladeira. Então, vou a Port Angeles. – abaixei para beijar-lhe a bochecha – Tchau Jack.

- Você já fez o almoço? Quando? – arregalou os olhos.

- Antes de vir aqui aturar suas lamentações – me aproximei da saída – Falando nisso, vou comprar umas coisas pra mim. No seu cartão, é claro.

- Ei! – foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de fechar a porta.

Peguei minha bolsa, resumi a história à Charlie e sai de casa.

No momento em que meu porshe deixou a cidade para trás, eu já estava arrependida de ter concordado em fazer aquele favor. Não arrependida de ajudar meu irmão, eu nunca me arrependeria de algo assim. O problema é que eu não havia pesado a conseqüência que isso me traria: solidão. Agora não havia alguém para me distrair, então as lembranças voltaram com força total.

A estrada a minha frente se misturava a imagens dos acontecimentos das ultimas vinte quatro horas. E o rosto de Edward flutuava diante de meus olhos. Cerrei as pálpebras por um segundo, mas obriguei-me a abri-las novamente. Estou dirigindo e não posso arriscar minha vida e a de outras pessoas dessa forma. Além do mais, não havia maneira de bloquear as palavras que zuniam em meus ouvidos. Cada sílaba das ultimas duas conversas com Edward e cada ação que ele teve desde seu retorno, preencheram minha mente. Como pedaços de um quebra-cabeça, eu tentava encaixar tudo para encontrar a razão pela qual Edward estava agindo daquela forma. Porém fracassei terrivelmente, pois a única conclusão que cheguei se mostrava tão absurda que logo foi descartada. Tudo apontava para um possível arrependimento de Edward por ter me deixado. Mas minha consciência gritava quão impossível era isso, lembrando-me de seu adeus.

Apertei o volante com força.

Em um gesto desesperado para aplacar meus nervos, inclinei o corpo para o lado, a mão direita remexendo em minha bolsa - a qual estava sobre o banco do passageiro – a esquerda movimentando o volante. Revezei minha atenção entra a estrada e minhas coisas. Finalmente encontrei o que procurava. Apertei alguns botões e logo encarei o nome de minha melhor amiga no visor. Porém fui incapaz de completar a ligação, pois ontem Brooke havia mencionado que hoje faria alguma coisa com Lucas. Era injusto estragar o dia deles.

Com um suspiro resignado, joguei meu BlackBerry de volta ao banco.

Edward. Edward. Edward. Meu pé escorregou no pedal, acelerando o automóvel. Desviei de alguns carros e ouvi uma buzina, mas era como se acontecesse com outra pessoa. A única coisa em minha cabeça era _ele_. Só recuperei o controle quando vi a primeira placa indicando Port Angeles.

Os sons urbanos me faziam mais consciente das coisas ao meu redor. Contudo, por mais que lutasse contra, a culpa tomou conta de mim. Sabia que era totalmente irracional me sentir dessa maneira por estragar nosso trato. Mas era assim que me sentia. Porque, depois de tanto lutar naquela Guerra Fria, finalmente consegui... conseguimos um pouco de paz. E eu fiz tudo ir pelo halo.

Tão perdida estava em pensamentos que passei a rua onde deveria trafegar. Agora, tentando prestar o máximo de atenção que podia, andei mais um pouco até conseguir fazer o retorno. Achei uma vaga ao lado da laja da GAP. Pegando minha bolsa, saí do carro. Enquanto entrava no estabelecimento, decidi que empurraria alguma coisa para meu estômago – porque não estava com fome – assim que terminasse as compras.

Uma ruiva gordinha com um sorriso simpático perguntou em que poderia me ajudar. Forcei meus músculos para retribuir-lhe o sorriso ao pedir-lhe que me indicasse onde ficavam os casacos masculinos no tamanho M.

- A senhorita está à procura de algum modelo especifico?

Ela perguntou quando chegamos a uma parte da loja onde vários cabides estavam cuidadosamente ordenados em cinco recuos na parede.

- Não – murmurei – Acho que vou dar uma olhada em alguns. Obrigada – dispensei-a educadamente.

- Ok. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar – sorriu antes de se afastar.

Passei a bolsa pelos ombros para ficar com as mãos livres. Abaixei a cabeça, tentando me concentrar nas cores e modelos a minha frente, mas aquela culpa intragável continuava pesando em meus ombros.

Analisando uma blusa preta especialmente bonita, não percebi a aproximação de outra pessoa até que esbarrei nela.

O pedido de desculpas morreu em meus lábios quando vi quem era.

- O que você está fazendo_ aqui_? – o tom saiu estridente.

Será que eu estava tendo alucinações? Não. Parecia real demais.

- Alice me disse que você estaria aqui. – murmurou, calmo.

- Você está me seguindo, Edward?

Sabia que estava parecendo uma maluca histérica, mas já era muito difícil agüentar tudo sem tê-lo por perto, imagina vendo-o várias vezes por dia?! _Eu vou desmoronar!_

- Não. – franziu o cenho – Eu estava tocando piano quando Alice surgiu completamente desesperada dizendo que teve uma visão. Na visão dela, você me diria que essa idéia de "conhecidos amigos" não estava dando certo, que deveríamos nos afastar completamente _e _permanentemente. – terminou, muito sério.

Meus lábios formaram um perfeito O. Como Alice poderia prever uma coisa que eu não havia pensado!? Ou será que pensei? Talvez essa alternativa estivesse enterrada em alguma parte de meu cérebro, apenas esperando o momento certo para se fazer presente. E, agora que ela se apresentara, parecia ser a única solução possível.

- Bella, você está se sentindo culpada porque acha que o beijo desestabilizou nossa tentativa de amizade. – era uma afirmação.

- Não! Isso não tem nada a ver! – nossos olhares de encontraram – _É! Droga! É isso mesmo! _Como você sabe?

- Te conheço bem. – sorriu torto – E acho que sei como podemos resolver esse impasse.

- Sabe?

- Sei. – adotou um tom acadêmico – Você acha que nós estávamos no mesmo... nível. E o fato de ter me beijado – sorri nessa parte – tirou nosso "equilíbrio"

Acompanhei seu raciocínio e tive que admiti que Edward encontrara um jeito de traduzir meus sentimentos e pensamente em palavras. Mas ainda não consegui entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Então, para retomarmos nossa amizade, precisamos equilibrá-la novamente. Precisamos porque _você_ precisa. Eu poderia _tentar_ agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. – retorceu os lábios – Por você, eu faria isso. Porém sei que você não conseguiria seguir assim. Seu censo de honra é muito forte e ele acha que, como não cumpriu sua parte, o trato precisa ser desfeito. Mas nós podemos arrumar tudo. – se aproximou.

- Como? – perguntei um tanto quanto atônita por ele ainda me conhecer tão bem.

- Assim.

E em um átimo seus lábios estavam sobre os meus. Braços de aço envolveram minha cintura em um abraço caloroso. A surpresa me paralisou, fechou minha boca e arregalou meus olhos. Edward estava de olhos fechados e sustentava uma expressão de dor, mas os movimentos masculinos eram gentis. Ofeguei de agrado quando ele mordiscou meu lábio inferir, dando-lhe exatamente o que ele queria: passagem para minha boca. Cerrei as pálpebras quando as línguas se encontraram. As batidas cardíacas trovejam em meus ouvidos. Borboletas frenéticas brincavam em meu estômago.

_Tudo_ ao redor sumiu.

De algum jeito, minhas mãos estavam em sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto. Então, com muito entusiasmo, eu correspondia o beijo.

Puxei o ar aos montes quando, depois de uma pequena eternidade, nos separamos. Mantive minha atenção no chão enquanto tentava estabilizar minha respiração. Sentia seu olhar cravado em mim. Sem conseguir protelar mais, levantei a vista. Edward sorria torto, parecendo muito feliz.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque era única maneira de voltar à estaca zero. Você me beijou, eu te beijei. Estamos iguais novamente. Já podemos retomar nossa tentativa de amizade.

Meu cérebro devia ter virado mingau. Pois não conseguia pensar em nada para rebater seu argumento. Apesar de saber que ele estava errado.

- Ok. – me ouvi dizendo – Mas não podemos nos beijar desse...jeito. – dei-lhe as costas para que Edward não visse como eu estava curada – Nunca mais.

Talvez não devêssemos nos beijar de jeito nenhum. _Nem mesmo na bochecha!_

- Nosso beijo sempre foi e sempre será assim. Como se o resto do mundo não existisse; como se fossemos apenas você e eu. E isso acontece porque nos amamos muito, Isabella.

Meu sistema nervoso entrou em colapso.

Sobre trêmulas pernas, dei a volta para afundar nas profundezas douras e, com a boca seca, perguntar:

- O que você acabou de dizer?

* * *

**N/a: **Hello guys. Como está a vida de vcs? A minha está super corrida. Provas toda semana. Ta complicado escrever pra postar :( Por isso demorei tanto dessa vez.

Mas fiquei muito feliz com os reviews *-*

_Respondendo:_

**Alessandra – Sandy Meirelles: **Muito obrigada, amr. Espero que tenha gostado de como se desenrolou o final do capítulo 11. =D Beijos ;*

**Natalocas: **Muito obrigada, Love. Desculpe a demora. Beijos ;*

**Gabytenório: **Eu queria estar na situação dela! UAHUAHAUH ;; Muito obrigada *-*

**Sam Winkot: **Muito obrigada *-* Espero que tenha gostado da reação dela.

**AncanjaDhaja: **=O Sério? *--* Fico extremamente feliz por vc ter gostado *-* É. Ela é meio retardada. Como alguém não percebe a presença magnífica do Edward?! Maluca ¬¬ UAHAUHAUHA Acho que a nova Bella te surpreendeu de novo, não foi? =D Beijos flor ;*

**Priiii: **Obrigada, amor *-* =O No estágio? Sério? OMG! Vc realmente gostar da minha humilde fic. Que lindo isso *-* Ah! Eu entendo. Espero que vc possa comentar mais vezes, quando possível. Beijos amor ;*

**: **Muito obrigada, coração *-*

**Aninha: **Muito obrigada. *-* Fico muito feliz por vc estar gostando. Eu me contentava até mesmo com o sonho, já que se transformar em realidade está meio complicado... UAHUAHAUHAUH Desculpe a demora. :( Beijos ;*

**Denise: **Obrigada, Love *-* Muito teimosa, né? E o orgulho então? Do tamanho de uma montanha! :O Mas o amor-próprio é sempre importante =D Beijos ;*

**Mione03: **Coitada da Bella. Não deve caber mais dúvidas na cabeça dela :( é complicado o fato da Bella omitir certas coisas dos amigos dela. Porque ela pensa que os está protegendo, sabe? Eu também acho meio confuso. Mas concordo que certas coisas só nós devemos saber. É complicado. :/ O Chad é um amor. Amo ele tbm s2 Eu queria ter um sonho desses, mas nunca consegui! I'm gonna cry. Acho Edward não teve força de vontade o suficiente pra lutar contra o beijo de Bella. Muito obrigada, coração. *-* Espero que tenha gostado. ;*

**Nynfadora: **Concordo. Concordo! õ/ Se fosse eu, teria cavado um buraco e só teria saído no próximo século. Reação super inesperada essa da Bella, hein!? Acho que ela está ficando ainda mais maluca. ;; UAHUAHAUHA Acho que essa conversa na floresta surpreendeu bastante gente. E, mais um vez, concordo com vc. Acho qe ela estava meio que paralisada pela surpresa. :O

Pontos críticos é o que há! Mas se vc sente curiosidade é pq gosta da fic, o que me deixa muito feliz e ameniza a culpa por te deixar louca! õ/ Acho que não foi um capítulo enorme, mas teve acontecimentos interessantes, não? =D Beijos, Love ;*

**Dada Cullen: **Muito tenso. Eu amo a Rose. =D Fizeram as pazes? Acho que não podemos chamar a "trégua" deles assim. :/ Ah! Eles são tão bonitinhos, não!? Amo o Chad s2 Queria ter um sonho desses! –cry Obrigada. Beijos ;*

**Elisandra: **É verdade. Ele está sempre lá com ela. Tks pelo review, amor. Beijos ;*

**Milly Cristina: **Muito obrigada *--------* O Chad é perfeito s2 Concordo. O comportamento da Bella em Lua Nova tbm me irritou. Amor-próprio é o que há!

Adorei essa história de MSCI! Eu tbm tenho uma "Lista de Sonhos de Consumo", a qual é extremamente longa. O Jack é inspirado no Jack Sparrow de Piratas do Caribe. Acho que já deu pra perceber que eu sou apaixonada nesse filme, né? ;; Tbm sou apaixonada no Damon Salvatore. Amor, não li nenhum desses livros que vc comentou. Eu bem que tentei, mas esse ano está muito corrido pra mim. Só pra vc ter uma idéia eu comprei três livros e não sai da centésima página do primeiro. –cry Muuuito obrigada mesmo, amor *-* Fiquei super feliz com seu comentário. E, por favor, se sinta a vontade pra sempre comentar sobre os livros que quiser. Nós sempre podemos nos descabelar por nossos sonhos de consumo õ/ Beijos ;*

**Kika de Apus: **Acho que ela "esqueceu" do que tinha falado. Espertinha, não!? UAHAUHAUHAU Posso pensar nesse assunto de Chad x Edward =D Beijos ;*

**Veronica-s: **AUHAUAHUAHUHAUAHUHAUAH quando eu estou nesse estado e logo que acordo eu sempre estou mal-humorada. É uma tristeza ficar perto de mim nessas horas ¬¬' UAHUAHAHUAHAUHAHUAHUAHAUH A Bella é revolts. UAHUAHAUHAUH Desculpe a demora, amor. Beijos ;*

**Emy Nik: **Muito obrigada, amr. Beijos ;*

**Camila: **Tks pelo review! Beijos, amr ;*

**Anna Carol: **Muito obrigada mesmo, flor =D

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Vocês alegraram meu dia. *-***


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

No momento em que as palavras deixaram minha boca, elas pareceram insensatas e deslocadas, pois Edward sustentava uma expressão tão inocente, tão caladamente inocente, que duvidei seriamente de minha capacidade auditiva.

- Disse o quê? – ele respondeu, calmo.

Agora eu duvidava também de minha capacidade de falar. Realmente, meu cérebro virara mingau.

Podia perceber que estava em uma situação deplorável: parada no meio da loja, a boca entreaberta e os fixos na jaqueta de Edward. Mas não conseguia esboçar qualquer tipo de reação a fim de alterar essa circunstância.

De forma não relevante, percebi meu ex-namorado falando comigo, mas o som estava muito longe, impedido de chegar até mim graças a espessa parede que algumas palavras formaram. "E isso acontece porque nos amamos muito, Bella".

Apesar da aparente sinceridade apresentada por ele ao "negar" o ocorrido, eu tinha certeza que não imaginara aquela fala. E, agora que deixara de acreditar em um complô de minha imaginação contra mim, precisava deixar meu casulo seguro e encarar tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. Encarar por outro ponto de vista. Encarar a verdade.

Isso não seria nada fácil. Talvez por esse motivo meu corpo entrou em estado de letargia. Era o instinto de sobrevivência tentar adiar o doloroso encontro com a realidade.

Eu mais senti do que vi quando Edward movimentou-se, parando ao meu lado. A vendedora ruiva se aproximou de nós e me encarou de modo estranho por um longo momento, mas não consegui questioná-la, já que, minha boca continuava travada. Acho que eles dialogaram por um instante, antes da moça se afastar apressadamente. Então tudo pareceu andar rápido demais para que eu distinguisse o que estava acontecendo. Senti que algo me puxava delicadamente a fim de que eu flutuasse para outro lugar.

Assumindo um compromisso comigo mesma, tomei uma decisão. Sim, eu adotaria a atitude certa, tentando descobrir toda a verdade. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que aquele não era nem o momento e nem o lugar para refletir sobre isso.

Uma lufada de ar atingiu meu rosto, me tirando do estado de apatia. Com um estalo poderoso em minha mente, tudo voltou ao lugar. As imagens desaceleraram e os ruídos dos vários transeuntes do shopping avançaram até mim, ao ponto de serem distinguidos. Percebi então que não estava flutuando e sim caminhando e a força-guia era a mão de Edward entrelaçada a minha. Virei o pescoço pra trás e surpresa imensa me assolou ao constatar que havia andado mais de vinte metros! O movimento pareceu chamar a atenção de Edward. Os olhos dourados me encararam em um misto de alivio e surpresa.

- Bella, você está bem?

- Eu... eu acho... que sim. – pendi a cabeça pro lado.

- Você me deu um susto de morte! Já estava te levando para ver Carlisle.

- Carlisle? Por quê? – estava muito confusa.

- Porque você não respondia e estava com o olhar fixo.

Limitei-me a balançar a cabeça.

- Edward, como saímos da loja? – franzi o cenho – E o que é isso na sua mão?

- Pela porta. Há uns cinco minutos. – ergueu a mão esquerda, a qual segurava uma sacola com o logotipo da GAP – Bom, achei injusto fazê-la desperdiçar o tempo que você gastou vindo até aqui, então mandei a vendedora embrulhar alguns modelos para levarmos. – deu um sorriso exatamente igual ao daquelas crianças que são pegas comendo biscoitos antes do jantar.

Será que ele sempre pensava em tudo?

- Hei! Como você pagou por elas? – perguntei em tom indignado. – Você não pagou por elas com o próprio cartão, certo?

- Bom, talvez eu tenha feito isso.

- Edward Cullen! Além de me fazer o favor de pegar as blusas, você ainda paga por elas?! Isso não é aceitava. Tudo bem que agora somos... – a palavra travou em minha boca por um instante, só saindo com algum esforço – amigos, mas isso não quer dizer que você pode gastar seu dinheiro comigo! Completamente inaceitável!

- Bella, não foi nada. – falou – Você sabe que dinheiro nunca foi problema para minha família. – apertou de leve a minha mão que, só agora percebi, continuava entrelaçada a dele – E eu ainda fico inconformado por você não aceitar pequenos presentes meus.

Por um longo instante, fixei o olhar em nossas mãos unidas. Percebendo a voz do orgulho, estava prestes a puxar meu braço quando levantei a cabeça e fui envolvida pelo mar dourado. Alguma coisa brilhou intensamente naqueles olhos. Um sentimento que não pude identificar, mas que me acalentou tão docemente que fui totalmente incapaz de me mover para longe dele.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem. Desviando a atenção para o chão, mudei o peso de uma perna pra outra, tentando me lembrar sobre o que falávamos e tentando escapar da intensidade de seu olhar.

- Ah! – exclamei ao lembrar exatamente o motivo da discussão – Eu já lhe disse inúmeras vezes porque não aceitava seus presentes.

- Certamente falou. Você tinha dois motivos para sempre tentar recusá-los. "Eu posso pagar por eles, Edward" e... – ele parou.

"Eu não preciso de mais nada porque tenho você, meu amor!" Senti-me aliviada quando ficou claro que Edward não terminaria sua fala. Porque seria bem constrangedor escutar naquele momento e naquela circunstância inusitada, a segunda frase mais usada por mim em nosso tempo de namoro.

- Mas elas não são pra mim! – mudei de assunto rapidamente, tentando quebrar o clima chato que se instalou.

- O quê não é pra você? – dessa vez era ele quem parecia totalmente perdido.

- As blusas. Elas não são pra mim.

- Ah! As blusas! Realmente, eu ao achei que você tivesse começado a usar moletons M masculinos. – sorriu de lado.

Não pude evitar sorrir também, mas não sabia se ria de suas palavras ou do quadro em geral, o qual parecia _bem _estranho.

De repente, Edward se retesou, o maxilar cerrado e os olhos irradiaram um brilho perigoso. Tive que suprimir o impulso de dar um passo para trás, afinal, sabia que não havia qualquer motivo para temê-lo. Ele não me machucaria, não fisicamente.

Estava prestes a perguntar o que raios havia acontecido quando ele abriu a boca e sussurrou de modo letal:

- Para quem são essas blusas? Pensei que fossem para Charlie, mas compreendi que estava errado porque acabo de me lembrar de uma noite quando você comentou sobre o hábito de seu pai de usar blusas duas vezes maiores que o tamanho dele.

Edward estava certo. Meu pai tinha esse hábito incompreensível. Porém fiquei admirada demais com o fato de ele ainda se lembrar daquela conversa ocorrida há tanto tempo, que me esqueci completamente de sua pergunta. Só percebi que uma resposta era esperada ao ouvir o rosnado baixinho retumbando em seu peito.

- As blusas são para Jack. Meu irmão esqueceu-se de trazer agasalhos. – respondi, confusa.

Vi os ombros dele relaxaram e seu rosto voltar ao normal.

- Jack! Claro! – parecia bem contente com isso. – Seu _irmão _Jack.

Concordei com a cabeça.

- E, por falar em meu irmão, - enfiei a mão no bolso de minha calça e tirei o cartão – aqui está o cartão dele. Vamos à um caixa eletrônico para eu sacar o dinheiro que lhe devo.

- Absolutamente não! Isso está fora de cogitação. – seu tom estava bem sério.

- Mas, Edward, isso não é justo. As blusas nem mesmo são para mim! – protestei – Eu tenho que lhe pagar. Bom, _Jack_ tem que lhe pagar. Faço questão!

- Não vou aceitar o dinheiro, Bella. – seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorrio travesso – Mas se você insiste tanto nessa idéia, poderia aceitar minha companhia no almoço. Como forma de pagamento. O que acha?

- Ainda acho que você deveria aceitar o dinheiro!

Uma boa encarada em sua expressão mostrou-me que ele não mudaria de opinião. Suspirei, concordando o que uma parte de mim – a qual eu não sabia se aceitava muito bem - queria com tanta intensidade.

- Tudo bem. Vamos almoçar então.

O sorriso nos lábios de Edward foi tão grande que ofuscou minha vista por um instante.

Remexi-me na cadeira pela quinta vez em menos de dez minutos, fazendo Edward soltar uma risadinha. Revirei os olhos, desistindo de ignorar sua indiscreta atenção.

- Sabe, não é agradável comer com alguém te olhando fixamente. – resmunguei.

- Eu gosto de olhar para você.

- E eu gosto de socar a cara da Jessica, mas não posso fazer isso _com muita freqüência_ porque me trás certas complicações. – arqueei a sobrancelha - Leia nas entrelinhas.

Ele sorriu de lado, porém passou a lançar alguns olhares desinteressados ao resto do restaurante.

- Acho que Mary ficou preocupada com você. – comentou depois de algum tempo.

- Quem?

- Mary, a vendedora ruiva da GAP. – deu de ombros – Depois das três tentativas frustradas de fazer você responder qualquer coisa, ela queria chamar um médico. Precisei de alguns minutos para convencê-la de que era seu amigo, então cuidaria de você. Bom, Mary ainda pareceu um pouco desconfiada, principalmente quando pedi para embrulhar as blusas e entreguei o cartão. – franziu o cenho - Segundo os pensamentos dela, eu poderia ser um lunático com uma seringa repleta de sedativo que estava seqüestrando você para vendê-la em um mercado negro. – adquiriu uma posição falsamente analítica - E como isso era interessante, pois se parecia muito com o livro de suspense que ela leu semana passada.

Gargalhamos.

- O que mais me surpreendeu foi o fato de Mary ter conseguido empacotar as blusas, já que, quando estamos saindo da loja, ela ainda considerava seriamente a possibilidade e chamar a policia!

- É. Porque, com certeza, você tem cara de contrabandista!

- Oh! Sempre achei que parecesse mais com um ladrão de bancos! – sua expressão assumiu um falso ar de desapontamento.

Abafei uma risadinha e alcancei o copo de Coca-Cola, bebendo um pouco.

- Vocês gostariam de pedir mais alguma coisa?

Quase cuspi a Coca, tamanho o susto que levei quando a garçonete morena surgiu ao lado da mesa, puxando-me para fora da bolha cor-de-rosa onde só existia Edward e eu. Abaixei o copo lentamente, recuperando o fôlego.

- Bella? Você quer mais alguma coisa?

Edward focava sua atenção em mim enquanto a garçonete agia como se apenas ele estivesse ali. Impressionante como a morena era indiscreta.

- Não, obrigada. Hei moça. – meu tom tornou-se frio e cortante como o gelo.

Ela olhou para mim, forçando um sorriso. E, lançando-lhe o olhar que meus amigos diziam assustar até mesmo eles, falei:

- Pode trazer a conta.

A garçonete apressou-se em direção ao caixa, parecendo ter perdido a coragem de admirar Edward e preocupada em atender o mais rápido possível minha solicitação. Esse olhar nunca falhava. Sorrindo satisfeita, voltei a posição original. Foi então que percebi o brilho contente nos olhos de Edward.

- Que foi?

- Nada. Nada não.

- Sei. – resmunguei, nem um pouco convencida.

A volta da garçonete mais uma vez foi repentina, mas não surpreendente.

- Aqui, senhorita. – entregou o caderninho preto (n/a: não tenho a mínima idéia de como isso chama) – Obrigada por virem ao nosso estabelecimento. – dizendo isso, praticamente correu para a outra mesa.

Ah! _Coitadinha! _Ficou com medo de mim! Cantarolando baixinho, peguei o papel para ver quanto havia custado minha refeição. No segundo seguinte a conta tinha sumido de minha mão.

- Edward!

- Não achou que eu fosse deixar você pagar, não é mesmo!? – falou enquanto tirava a carteira do bolso.

Inclinei-me para frente e tentei alcançar o papel, mas Edward limitou-se a segurar a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Rápido como sempre, ele colocou o dinheiro embaixo do caderninho, pegou a sacola da GAP que estavam sobre a outra cadeira e me guiou para fora do restaurante.

- Não vou nem comentar como isso foi machista e errado! – resmunguei, olhando para a direção oposta a ele.

- Eu convidei, eu pago. – seu tom era alegre, nem um pouco envergonhado.

- Mas o almoço era o "pagamento" pelas blusas! – fiz aspas com a mão que estava livre - Então quem supostamente deveria pagar seria eu!

- Eu aceitei a companhia para o almoço. – respondeu, tranqüilo.

- Não parece muito justo. As blusas são para meu irmão, você pagou; somente eu comi, você pagou.

- Acredite Bella, eu não levei um prejuízo. – sorriu de lado – Muito pelo ao contrário.

**xxx**

Pegando a bolsa e a chave, sai do porshe, trancando-o no processo. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta de casa quando o ronco potente de um motor me fez girar os calcanhares. Com muita curiosidade estampada no rosto, desci os degraus do alpendre enquanto o Volvo estacionava atrás de meu carro. Edward desceu do carro de maneira elegante e caminhou até mim.

- Desculpe. Esqueci de lhe entregar isso. – estendeu a sacola da GAP.

Seus dedos gelados e macios roçaram os meus no momento em que ele me passou a sacola. Estremeci com a corrente elétrica que passou por meu braço e chegou até o coração, acelerando-o.

- Obrigada. – sorri, sem graça.

- Por nada. – esfregou a nuca – Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de me esquecer de lhe entregar as blusas. Sinto muito por isso.

O sorriso malicioso brilhando em seus lábios dizia claramente que ele não "sentia muito". E, pensando bem, aposto que Edward não se esqueceu das sacolas. Ele nunca se esquecia de coisa alguma! Então será que é um... seria um... _pretexto para me ver?_

- Não precisava se incomodar. – falei, com a voz falha devido a emoção que minha ultima descoberta havia causado.

- Não foi incomodo algum. Vemo-nos na segunda?

- Claro.

Em um movimento rápido, Edward baixou a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos meus por apenas um instante.

- Até segunda, Bella. – dizendo isso, entrou no carro e acelerou para longe dali.

Vendo o volvo se afastar, pensei no pequeno beijo de despedida, e, por incrível que pareça, considerei-o certo.

Necessitei de dez minutos inteiros para acalmar meu coração saltitante. E, mesmo assim, quando subia as escadas internas da casa, ainda estava sobre trêmulas pernas. Bati duas vezes na porta do quarto de meu irmão antes de entrar. Minha presença não foi notada, já que, papai e Jack pareciam bem interessados no dialogo que mantinham.

- Eu já comprei a comemorativa de aniversário e mandei personalizar! – Jack falou, muito satisfeito.

- Ainda não tive tempo de comprar essa! – o mais velho balançou a cabeça, inconformado – Comprarei hoje e mando entregar na casa de papai. Quando chegar, peço a sua avó que mande as duas.

- Isso! É uma ótima idéia! Além do mais, amanhã tem jogo!

- É! E nós vamos esmagar, destruir e pulverizar o Chelsea! – Charlie soltou uma risada estranha enquanto fazia gestos com as mãos como se torcesse alguma coisa.

- Isso ae! Isso ae! – gritou Jack, bastante entusiasmado.

Ah! Era esse o assunto?! Realmente, tenho que admitir que é um tema muito importante.

- Que horas é o jogo? - larguei a sacola no chão e corri para o sofá onde papai estava, sentando ao lado dele.

Eles me olharam um pouco assustados, antes de Jack responder:

- Às 16:00.

- Lá na sala? – perguntei.

- Sempre.

- Ótimo! – esfreguei uma mão na outra, já pensando na emoção do jogo e no prazer da vitória.

- Mana, trouxe as blusas?

- O quê? – sacudi a cabeça – Ah! Sim. Estão aqui.

Recuperei a sacola esquecida e fui para perto da cama dele, estender a blusas novas. Tirei o cartão do bolso e coloquei sobre o criado-mudo.

- Vê se você gosta. – sorri – É presente.

- Presente? Está de bom humor, filha?

- Ou, que sabe, doente? – brincou Jack.

- Talvez um pouco dos dois. – sorri.

A única coisa útil que fiz domingo foi me reunir com papai e Jack para assistir o jogo do Manchester United, paixão passada hereditariamente na família Swan. Xingamentos e indignações foram ouvidos naquela sala, mas nada comparado ao momento do primeiro gol. Charlie e eu estávamos tão felizes gritando que demoramos um pouco para perceber que Jack havia tentado se levantar sem apoio e agora resmungava de dor na perna engessada. Nos próximos momentos de exaltação, o moreno se lembrava de conter os nervos e permanecer sentado. Eu fiquei extremamente nervosa no final porque o jogo estava empatado. Quase fiz um buraco no chão de tanto andar em círculos. Contudo, meu maravilhoso time conseguir fazer um gol no minuto final. Nesse momento, achei que a casa cairia, tamanha foi nossa comemoração.

O resto do dia foi repleto de risadas e comida nenhum pouco saudável, já que, dia de Manchester United é como feriado: dia de fazer nada – e isso inclui não cozinhar.

Já passara das dez da noite quando me despedi dos dois e fui para meu quarto. Fiz minha higiene pessoal e deitei na cama. Então percebi que amanhã é segunda. Dia de ir à escola. Edward.

Engraçado como o destino pode ser irônico! Eu sabia que, teoricamente, deveria sentir vergonha ou até mesmo raiva devido ao meu orgulho ferido – embora não saiba exatamente em que momento o machucara. Mas eu não me sentia assim. Eu não pensava nisso. Estava entretida demais no fato de que só agora eu percebia o tamanho das conseqüências que as palavras de Edward e meu comportamento durante o sábado geraram.

As regras do jogo haviam mudado. E eu tinha medo do que isso poderia acarretar.

**xxx**

- Não, não, Lucas Scott. – risquei o caderno dele – É delta sobre T vezes cinco. E não cinco sobre T vezes delta.

Estávamos na aula de cálculo, fazendo, em duplas, os exercícios que o Sr. Ewter havia passado.

- Mas se eu multiplicar cruzado vai dar a mesma coisa. – começou a fazer a conta outra vez.

- Eu sei, amor. Porém você tem que usar a fórmula porque as próximas contas podem não dar o mesmo resultado se multiplicadas de maneira cruzada. – apoiei o cotovelo na nossa mesa e meu rosto sobre essa mão.

- Tem certeza?

Balancei a cabeça de leve.

- Por quê?

- Porque matemática é assim. – voltei a posição normal – Não me olhe desse jeito! Já desisti de tentar entender cálculo. Eu apenas sei fazer o que precisa. Se você quer uma explicação para os fatos estranhos das matérias de exatas, tem que falar com sua namorada. Você sabe o quanto ela é apaixonada por números. – meu rosto se contorceu em uma careta.

Luke torceu os lábios e falou:

- Odeio exatas. Prefiro biologia.

- Prefiro história.

Por sorte, o sinal tocou nesse instante. Joguei meu caderno na mochila, pois Lucas já estava pronto para sair e me dizendo para andar logo.

- Já vou. Já vou. Por que a pressa? – resmunguei ao sairmos da sala.

- Porque é almoço. – falou como se fosse obvio – E eu estou com fome.

- Por falar em almoço, você podia pagar o meu hoje, né? – juntei as mãos em posição de oração e sorri para ele.

- E por que eu faria isso? – semicerrou os olhos.

- Porque eu sou a sua melhor amiga que você mais ama.

- Você é a única.

- Quanto amor. – arqueei as sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços.

- Ah! Vem aqui, baixinha. – passou o braço sobre meus ombros e bagunçou meu cabelo. – Te pago um chocolate.

- Hei! Eu já lhe falei sobre essa história de mexer no meu cabelo! – empurrei-o pela barriga me afastando um pouco – Mas eu aceito o chocolate. – sorri.

- Esperta você, não?

- Sempre.

Ainda estávamos rindo quando entramos no refeitório. Fomos direto pegar nossa refeição. Enquanto Luke e eu estávamos na fila, dei uma rápida olhada para a mesa dos Cullen e constatei que todos eles me encaravam. Três deles sustentavam apenas curiosidade no olhar, mas Alice e Edward sorriam. De maneira tímida, correspondi o sorriso, mas logo virei o rosto para o outro lado.

Passei o resto do intervalo me policiando para não lançar minha atenção sobre eles novamente.

- Tchau meninos. Comportem-se! – falei, dando um abraço em cada um deles.

- Pode deixar, Bella. Nós vamos estudar química, não é não, Chad? – Lucas deu uma cotovelada de leve no braço do irmão.

- Com certeza!

- Sei. – Broo e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Tchau amor. – a morena deu um beijo rápido no namorado.

- Tchau lindas. – dizendo isso, Chad se afastou direção ao carro, mas parou na metade do caminho e virou-se – Ah! Na próxima vez vocês se comportam direitinho, então não precisam pegar detenção. – falou como um professor.

- Ô infância perdida! - Revirei os olhos.

- Olha o cunhado que você foi me arrumar, Lucas! – Brooke balançou a cabeça.

- Desculpe, amor. Família a gente não escolhe.

- Ah! Vocês não vivem sem mim! – gritou Chad.

- Vamos, Broo. Daqui a pouco o Sr. Jorges fecha a porta e nós vamos ganhar mais uma semana de detenção. – a puxei pela mão.

- Já disse que não gosto daquele cara? – resmungou ela.

- Provavelmente.

- Tchau amores. – gritei e mandei um beijo no ar.

Brooke acenou com a mão e nós seguimos pelo longo corredor. Ao chegamos à sala de detenção, entregamos o papel que a Srta. Jereau havia nos dado, o qual continha o tempo de duração desse castigo e o motivo dele. Sr. Jorges deu uma folha para cada um e disse para _tentarmos_ resolver os exercícios contidos nela. Sr. Jorges sempre olhava os castigados com detenção e sempre fazia a mesma coisa: Ordenava silencio. Abria um livro qualquer, abaixava a cabeça e começava a ler, não prestando atenção nenhuma no que os alunos faziam.

Acho que poderíamos colocar fogo na sala e ele não se incomodaria desde que fosse um incêndio provocado silenciosamente. Ah! E os exercícios não precisavam ser entregues, então ninguém fazia. Eu sabia dessas coisas graças a Luke, o qual insistia em sair da sala sem permissão, o que lhe gerava algumas detenções.

Brooke e eu andamos até fileira encostada na parede e perto da porta, a qual estava vazia. Ao sentar, avistei Jessica do outro lado da sala, me encarando com raiva mal contida. Abri um sorriso irônico e fiz um pequeno tchau. Imediatamente ela se endireitou na cadeira, virando para frente. Contive uma gargalhada.

Brooke, bateu de leve em meu ombro e passou um papel.

**Como foi seu final de semana? **

Peguei uma caneta dentro da mochila para responder.

_Interessante. E o seu?_

Passei o papel de volta.

**Muito bom. Luke e eu fomos ao cinema em Port Angels. O que você quer dizer com "interessante"?**

Respirei fundo antes de responder, concluindo que não havia mal em contar-lhe as partes menos....complicadas.

_Fui à Seattle sábado à tarde. E encontrei Edward lá._

**Edward e você em Seattle? Que coincidência! E o que aconteceu?**

_Nada de mais. Nós só conversamos como pessoas civilizadas._

**Conversaram sobre o quê?**

Estava escrevendo a resposta para Brooke, mas parei, surpresa, ao ouvir a voz melodiosa que soou na entrada da sala:

- Desculpe o atraso, senhor Jorges.

**N/a: **Estou sobrecarregada de provas :( Mas arrumei um tempinho pra vir aqui postar =D

**Muito obrigada a todas que comentaram *-***

E aquelas que lêem e não comentam, só vou dizer uma coisa: O capítulo estava pronto desde o dia 27/03. Tirem suas próprias conclusões a respeito de qnto tempo demorou pra eu vir postar aqui! (Y)

_Respondendo:_

**Nynfadora: **Altos acontecimentos! ;; Sim, Alice foi bem útil. ;; UAHUAHUAHAU Muito lesada!

Sim, o sobrenome é o único que arranha sua perfeição, mas eu supero! (y) Ah! eu com certeza merecia um Edward. Pedi pro Papai Noel ano passado, mas não ganhei. Esse ano vou me comportar melhor! =D

Muito obrigada pela compreensão, amor *-*

**Natalocas: **Muito obrigada, Love *-* Fico muito feliz povc gostar da minha humilde fic =D

**Priii: ***-* Boa noite, florzita. Muito obrigada. *-*

Vai lá õ/ Não qro qe vc leve bronca da chefe. Beijos e bom fds pra vc tbm =D

**Dada Cullen: **AAAH o Jack *-* O sonho da minha vida é ter um irmão mais velho. Quem sabe na próxima vida.... UAHUAHUAH \z Bom, o Lucas tava com a Brooke. Ela podia tentar ligar pro Chad, mas nem se lembrou disso. \z Além do mais, isso é assunto pra amigas, não? ;; Os homens só ficam "é" qndo tentamos falar sobre alguma coisa assim. UAHAUHAUHA \z Obrigada por comentar, amor *-*

**Blábláblá: **E isso seria uma coisa boa? \z Não entendi seu comentário \z

**Veronica-s: **coração, como vc está? =D É. Ela com essa "vida dura" e eu aqui nesse fim de mundo! ¬¬ Que mundo mais injusto! Muito patética! Beijos e obrigada ;*

**Anna Carol: **Obrigada, amor. *-* Edward não vai conseguir tudo tão fácil assim, pode ficar tranqüila =D

**Bruna Beck: **Bem-vinda, flor. Muito obrigadaaaa *-* Bom, sempre me perguntam se ele é namorado ou não. E, veja bem, eu não posso responder. É escrito pra deixar duvida mesmo. Mas já que vc descobre =D Beijoos ;*


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Com os olhos arregalados de pura descrença, assisti Alice Cullen caminhar calmamente pela sala. Ela sentou-se na fileira ao lado da minha, exatamente na minha reta. Estávamos a, no máximo, um metro de distancia. Sem nem ao menos tentar disfarçar, virei meu corpo na direção da vampira e esfreguei os olhos, tentando dissipar aquela visão.

Por que era uma visão, certo? Por que Alice Cullen estaria na sala de detenção?

Quando levantei as pálpebras, nada havia mudado. A baixinha continuava sentada no mesmo lugar, olhando para frente com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – sussurrei de forma ríspida.

- Cheguei atrasada na aula de Inglês. – Alice sussurrou, parecendo muito feliz.

- _Você _chegou _atrasada _na aula!

Reprimi uma gargalhada histérica. Será que Alice me achava tão estúpida assim! Ok. Quão ridícula poderia ser aquela situação? Nunca um ser com velocidade sobrenatural chegaria atrasado a um lugar.

- Incrível, não! - seu sorriso parecia aumentar a cada segundo.

- Inacreditável seria uma palavra melhor, não acha? – sorri falsamente.

- Talvez seja mesmo.

- Fala sério, Alice. O que você veio fazer aqui? – senti Brooke, que até então estava quieta, me cutucar insistentemente. Sem olhá-la, sacudi o ombro para que ela parasse com isso

- Já disse que cheguei atrasada na aula de Inglês! – franziu o cenho.

- Claro! E o inferno é apenas um lugar quentinho onde as pessoas curtem um churrasco! – apenas quando terminei de falar percebi que havia me esquecido de manter a voz baixa.

- Senhoritas Swan e Cullen, eu vejo que tem coisas muito mais importantes para fazer do que cumprirem o castigo em silêncio. – me endireitei devagar na carteira, encontrando o senhor Jorges a poucos passos de nós. – E já que vocês gostam tanto de conversar uma com a outra, vão adorar saber disso! – sorriu, irônico – As senhoritas terão que me entregar esse trabalho na próxima segunda – estendeu-me várias folhas.

Revirei os olhos ao aceitar o bloco de folhas. Odeio ironias de professor. Por que não fala logo o que tem que fazer ao invés de ficar enrolando?

- Desculpe, professor. Isso não acontecerá novamente. – falei, tentando não parecer muito petulante.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo nem um pouco convencido.

- Senhor Jorges, e o meu trabalho? – Alice perguntou.

- Você e a senhorita Swan deverão fazer o trabalho em dupla. –sacudiu os ombros.

- O QUÊ? – berrei.

- Swan, controle-se antes que você piore sua própria situação! – cuspiu Jorges.

- Ok. Ok. Desculpe de novo – rangi os dentes – Mas por que o trabalho é em dupla? Eu prefiro fazer individualmente.

- Não sei por que você está reclamando, já que, minutos atrás parecia bem envolvida na conversa com a Cullen. E eu já disse que é em dupla para ver se assim vocês falam tudo o que precisam falar enquanto fazem o trabalho, parando de bagunçar minha classe! – voltou a sua mesa.

- Mas professor... –comecei.

- Não vou mudar de idéia, Swan. – falou, completamente sério.

Bufei, tentando controlar meu temperamento explosivo. O silêncio pesava na sala. Nem mesmo Brooke tentou se comunicar comigo outra vez. Depois de contar até cem várias vezes me acalmei o suficiente para virar para Alice e analisar sua reação. Ela olhava o quadro e sua expressão estava vazia. Cuidadosamente vazia.

Longos minutos se passaram até que Jorges avisou que o horário havia acabado. Juntei minhas coisas de maneira brusca e levantei. Parando em frente a mesa do professor, esperei – não tão pacientemente – que ele me notasse. Jorges suspirou, fechou o livro com as duas mãos e, vagarosamente, levantou a cabeça.

- Sim, Swan? – falou, pingando tédio.

- Senhor Jorges, ao invés de fazer esse trabalho eu não poderia pegar outra semana de detenção? – praticamente implorei.

- Infelizmente não será possível.

- Por quê? – estava ficando desesperada.

- Porque me parece que nem você e nem a Cullen estão aprendendo com a detenção. Então tentaremos outros modos.

- E se eu não fizer o trabalho? – inclinei a cabeça para o lado.

- Eu serei obrigado a pedir ao diretor Rossi que lhe suspenda das aulas.

Fiquei em silêncio durante alguns segundos, considerando a "proposta". Sentia-me com se estivesse naqueles filmes de Velho Oeste onde o tique-taque corre contra mim e os prós e contras quase se igualam, tudo levando a uma decisão repentina que pode estragar algo muito importante. Quando abri a boca para aceitar aquela conseqüência, senti uma mão se fechar ao redor de meu pulso. Então a voz de Brooke chegou ate nós:

- O trabalho será entregue na segunda-feira, professor. Com licença.

Fiquei tão surpresa com aquela atitude que não reagi ao ser puxada pelo braço até o corredor externo. Virei de frente para ela, joguei minha mochila no chão e rugi:

- Que droga foi essa?

Deus! Como eu odeio quão maleável eu fico depois de ser surpreendida! E o pior de tudo é que sempre se aproveitam dessa ocasião para moverem de lugar.

- Isso foi a sua melhor amiga lhe impedindo de cometer uma tremenda burrice! – gritou também, gesticulando em direção à porta.

- Que burrice o que, Davis! Eu estava quase conseguindo me livrar do maldito trabalho! – continuei com o tom elevado e pude perceber que minhas mãos tremiam, fechadas em punho, pendendo ao lado de meu corpo.

- Você estava quase conseguindo a porcaria de uma suspensão!

Brooke estava tão nervosa quanto eu, seus olhos mandavam dardos de raiva diretamente para os meus.

- Imagina o que Charlie faria se, além da detenção, você ainda pegasse uma suspensão! Você ficaria sem seu porshe e sem sua vida social pelos próximos dois meses, no mínimo. E tudo por que! Por Alice Cullen! Você realmente quer deixar ela interferir na sua vida desse jeito! Quer deixar ela lhe prejudicar, mesmo que indiretamente? - Cada silaba foi berrada.

Meus pulsos tremeram violentamente durante os dez segundos que se sucederam aquelas raivosas palavras de minha melhor amiga. Senti minhas costas ficar ereta, meus pulmões flamejarem, então, meus joelhos cederam e eu cai sentada. Apoiando as costas na parede, cheguei meus joelhos até meu peito e cruzei os braços sobre esse. Respirando fundo, afundei meu rosto em meus braços. Vencida.

Cada célula de meu corpo gritava de exaustão psicológica. Graças às surpresas do dia e à minha discussão completamente sem sentido com Brooke. Um bolo se formou em minha garganta e lágrimas de raiva se acumulavam em meus olhos.

Pelos sons, pude perceber que Brooke havia se acomodado ao meu lado.

- Ah! Bella. Não fica assim – Davis sussurrou, passando o braço sobre meus ombros e me puxando para um abraço.

- Oh! Brooke. Desculpe... eu n-não queria ter falado daquele... jeito – gaguejei. – Eu não queria ter falado... nada.

- Está tudo bem. Tudo bem, amiga – agora mexia de leve em meus cabelos, tentando me acalmar. – Talvez eu também não devesse ter gritado.

Brooke voltou a sua posição inicial.

- Não. É sério. Eu estava fora da realidade. – finalmente levantei a cabeça e esfreguei a mão sobre a ponta do nariz – Acho que ainda estou. Droga! Como eu vou fazer o trabalho com a Alice? – virei para frente, encarando a parede branca e insossa a poucos metros – Como diabos isso foi acontecer? Ainda dói saber que ela me apunhalou pelas costas indo embora sem dizer nada, entende? Eu confiava nela. – as lágrimas aumentaram.

- Eu bem que tentei avisar que o Jorges estava ao lado de vocês, mas você não me deu atenção! – Brooke deu de ombros, ela também encarava a tinta branca com desinteresse. – E quanto ao que Alice fez, você sabe o que eu penso. A Cullen fez uma puta sacanagem com você, mas não merece que você fique chorando assim. Ninguém merece suas lágrimas, Bella. Ninguém.

- Eu não vou conseguir. – suspirei, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Claro que vai! – a voz dela era firme e não continha nenhuma sombra de dúvida. - Você é Isabella Swan! A pessoa mais forte que eu conheço! Bella, você já superou tanta coisa. Não vai ser uma baixinha de meio metro de altura que vai te derrubar. Certo? – com o ombro, me empurrou de leve.

Tentei engolir o bolo maciço, parando de chorar.

- Certo.

- Ótimo! – levantou-se e estendeu a mão para mim.

Segurando em sua mão, tomei impulso para levantar também. Recolhemos nossas mochilas.

- Agora vamos pensar em como evitar a situação desagradável. – Brooke resmungou enquanto caminhávamos para o estacionamento – Você pode pedir pra ela fazer uma parte e você fazer a outra. Ou, no pior dos casos, você faz tudo e coloca o nome dela!

- Hey! Você sabe que eu odeio parasita!

- Mas... dos males, o menor! – falou profundamente – Não concorda?

- Odeio quando você tem razão. – torci a boca de leve.

- Eu sempre tenho razão! – ergueu o queixo, brincando.

- Vai nessa... – sacudi a cabeça.

Chegamos ao local onde nossos carros estavam. Abri a porta do meu porshe e, com uma perna já dentro do veículo, vire para direita a fim de encarar minha melhor amiga, a qual já estava sentada no banco do motorista de sua Mercedes a uns dez metros de distância.

- Hey Broo!

Ela se virou para mim.

- Obrigada. – sorri de leve.

- Sempre que precisar, Bella. Melhores amigas são para isso! – sorriu também antes de acelerar o carro e deixar o estacionamento.

Soltei uma risadinha e entrei no carro. Durante todo caminho até minha casa a única coisa que pude fazer foi agradecer mentalmente por ter Brooke Davis. Porque, tão certo quanto o céu era azul, aquela morena era a melhor amiga que alguém poderia querer.

**xxx**

Batia ritmicamente as mãos no volante. Eu estava sentada dentro do porshe, o aquecedor ligado enquanto esperava o carro dos Cullen aparecer no estacionamento escolar. Hoje estava especialmente frio, o que me fazia considerar seriamente se o clima estava se identificando com meu humor.

Ontem, quando cheguei a minha casa, tive que ficar algum tempo parada do lado de fora para me recompor completamente. Já que, apesar de meus familiares serem homens – o que os tornava completamente desatentos a detalhes – não eram cegos. Passei o dia quase que mecanicamente, evitando pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse os estúpidos programas de auditório, os quais pareciam ser a única coisa que os canais transmitiam à tarde. Porém é praticamente impossível se distrair, deitada na cama à noite, esperando o sono chegar. E naquela hora, encolhida embaixo das cobertas, percebi que já não me interessava saber o porquê de Alice ter ido para a detenção. Isso não mudaria nada mesmo. E também decidi que era melhor encarar toda a situação de uma vez. Prolongar o inevitável é inútil e estúpido. E foi isso que me trouxe para exatamente onde eu estava agora.

Não movi um músculo sequer quando o volvo prata entrou em meu campo de visão, apenas acompanhei-o com o olhar. Observei todos os Cullen saltarem graciosamente do carro. Emmett e sua esposa seguiram em direção à escola, Jasper falou alguma coisa para Alice, mas esta apenas balançou a cabeça, virada em minha direção e olhando fixamente para meu carro.

Alice sabia que eu havia decidido falar com ela. Respirei fundo e abri a porta. Caminhei a passos calmos, mas senti meu coração disparar quando Edward parou de caminhar para o prédio e girou o corpo em minha direção, abrindo um imenso sorriso. Repuxei os lábios em um meio sorriso, respondendo o cumprimento, então voltei minha total atenção à irmã dele. Ela continuava no mesmo lugar. Dei mais alguns passos até estar a apenas poucos metros dela.

- Alice, será que podemos conversar sobre o trabalho? – mantive minha voz controlada.

- Claro. – parecia animada.

- Bom, eu acho que seria melhor, para nós duas, se dividíssemos o trabalho e depois juntássemos a duas partes. – falei, satisfeita com essa solução.

- Sinto muito, Bella. Mas ontem, depois que _vi _você vindo falar comigo sobre isso comigo, eu tive outra visão. Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, porém, se fizermos como você sugeriu, o senhor Jorges não aceitará o trabalho e nos suspenderá.

Ela parecia tão sincera que não tive alternativa senão aceitar a verdade naquelas palavras. Afinal, o senhor Jorges não era nenhum idiota e todas as perguntas daquele trabalho eram referentes a opinião de todo "grupo".

Resmunguei baixinho e abri a boca para propor que eu fizesse todo o trabalho. Contudo, fui interrompida antes que pudesse formar a primeira sílaba.

- Isso também não vai funcionar. – ela arrastou o pé de leve no chão. – Também tive uma visão sobre essa possibilidade.

Franzi o cenho. Não tanto pelas suas palavras, mas pelo momento em que elas foram ditas. Eu realmente odiava quando Alice antecipava as respostas para os meus comentários ou perguntas graças às visões dela. Essa mania que ela tem é detestável!

- Oh! Desculpe! – falou, espalmando a mão de leve sobre os próprios lábios - Foi automático.

Então ela se lembrava?

Sim, quando éramos amigas, eu havia falado inúmeras vezes o quanto aquilo me irritava. Mas fazia tempo que Alice havia decidido deixar nossa amizade para trás. Memória forte essa dos vampiros, não?

Verdadeiramente surpreendente!

- Tudo bem. – dei de ombros – Acho que não nos resta outra coisa a fazer senão fazer juntas o trabalho. – suspirei.

- Concordo. – Alice voltou a seu jeito hiperativo, falando bem depressa – Podemos nos reunir hoje, não! Que horas? Na sua casa ou na minha?

Prestei bastante atenção, tentando acompanhar seu raciocínio.

- É. Hoje. Às cinco? Pode ser na sua casa?

Ela concordou repetidas vezes com a cabeça, parecendo bastante satisfeita.

- Ótimo! – resmunguei. – Até depois. – acenei com a cabeça e fui em direção ao prédio escolar, tentando manter meus passos em um ritmo normal.

Passei por Edward, que permanecia no mesmo lugar, só que com um sorriso ainda maior, abri um pequeno sorriso e continuei meu caminho. O corredor começava a se encher de alunos, mas passei por todos eles sem realmente identificá-los. Minha mente estava assombrada por outros pensamentos.

Não que eu estivesse arrependida do combinado com Alice. Afinal, como sempre digo, não é inteligente adiar o inevitável. Mas o que me incomodava profundamente era ter que voltar à casa dos Cullen. Lá existem tantas lembranças de uma época feliz. Lembranças que vindo à tona agora, só poderão me machucar. Porém havia me recordado as palavras de Brooke quando decidi que faríamos o trabalho na casa de Alice. "Dos males o menor". Melhor ir à casa dos Cullen e sofre um pouco do que ficar em minha casa e acrescentar ao meu imenso arquivo mais uma lembrança deles dentro de minha residência. E, com certeza, quando eu estivesse ociosa, esse novo possível fragmento puxaria outros milhares. O que resultaria em mais um buraco em meu minado coração.

- Absolutamente lindo, não? – ironizei sozinha.

E foi naquele instante que percebi que minhas pernas me levaram, de maneira automática, ao meu armário. Sacudi a cabeça, tentando esvaziar a mente. Não deu certo. Tanto que, depois de errar três vezes a combinação do cadeado, estava me sentindo tão frustrada que levantei a mão para dar um murro na droga do armário. Quem sabe isso me deixasse um pouco mais contente.

Levei a mão cerrada para trás, tomando impulso para chocá-la contra o metal. Fui impedida de completar a ação. Já que uma mão segurou meu braço e outra passou por minha cintura, puxando-me de encontro a um peito quente e aconchegante.

- O que você estava pensando em fazer? – o tom divertido veio de algum lugar um pouco acima da minha cabeça. – Tentar dar uma lição no armário?

Reconheci-o imediatamente. Então nem levantei a cabeça de seu tórax forte, ao responder:

- Na verdade, eu ia quebrar o armário com apenas um murro e depois iria lhe mostrar para provar que o mais inteligente que você faz é me obedecer. – murmurei risonha, passando os braços por sua cintura.

- De novo essa história, Bella? – fingiu braveza.

- Não há história nenhuma, Chad. – me afastei um pouquinho para olhá-lo – Há apenas o fato de que sou eu quem manda na nossa relação!

- Ahan. Sei. –resmungou.

Arqueei minhas costas para olhar nos olhos dele.

- Ah. Bebê! – levantei as mãos e apertei suas bochechas. – Eu amo você.

- Ah. Sai Bella! – sacudi a cabeça a fim de eu o soltasse.

Gargalhei. Chad me faz tão bem. Só estar perto dele já

fazia meus problemas serem chutados para segundo plano.

- Não tem graça nenhuma! – Chad resmungou mais uma vez, fazendo uma careta.

Ri ainda mais.

- Acho que o casal ternura está tendo uma DR. – ouvi Luke comentar nem um pouco discretamente.

- Também acho. – a namorada respondeu.

- Nós não estamos tendo uma DR, corações. – pisquei para eles – Estamos apenas assinalando alguns pontos, né amor?

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é, Bella?

Limite-me a dar de ombros, feliz. Chad sorriu.

- Vamos pra sala. O sinal já tocou.

Chad passou o braço sobre meus ombros e eu o abracei pela cintura. Luke e Brooke caminhavam ao nosso lado, as mãos-dadas.

**xxx**

Como hoje não tinha nenhuma aula em comum com Brooke, a oportunidade de lhe contar o que eu faria hoje à tarde só surgiu na hora do intervalo. Estávamos sentadas na mesa de sempre, Lucas e Chad haviam acabado de sair para comprar mais sanduíches.

- Hoje eu vou à casa dos Cullen fazer o trabalho da detenção. – falei calmamente.

- Você vai o quê? – questionou em um tom mais elevado.

- Você não precisa anunciar para a escola inteira, sabe? – ironizei, antes de tomar um gole de Coca.

A morena revirou os olhos, mas quando voltou a falar, seu tom estava mais baixo e sério:

- E toda aquela conversa sobre não suportar eles?

- Não foi uma "conversa". – também revirei os olhos – E não é como se eu estivesse indo para uma festa. – resmunguei – A questão é que Alice e eu conversamos e chegamos à conclusão de que as outras possibilidades de realização desse trabalho nos trariam conseqüências muito desagradáveis.

- O que? Como assim? – Davis fazia gestos exagerados com as mãos.

Eu não podia criticá-la. Afinal, essa história não faz sentido a um observador externo. Talvez não faça sentido nem para mim...

- Você confia em mim? – respirei fundo.

Minha melhor amiga apenas acenou em concordância.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Ok?

- Ok. – ainda parecia receosa.

- Eu te ligo para contar como foi quando que chegar em casa.

- Certo.

- Ah! Não quero que os meninos saibam sobre tudo isso. – completei ao vê-los se aproximarem.

Brooke balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Isabella. – murmurou segundos antes dos irmãos Scott se sentarem junto com a gente.

Bebi mais um pouco de Coca enquanto fingia prestar atenção na anedota contada por Lucas. Na verdade, estava ponderando sobre as ultimas palavras de Brooke. E desejando ter essa certeza que ela queria que eu tivesse.

**xxx**

O resto do dia passou rápido, incluindo a detenção, na qual fiz questão de, silenciosamente, fixar meus olhos sobre a carteira e não levantá-los até o final daquele castigo. Porque agora o senhor Jorges _me amava tanto_ que era capaz de me mandar fazer um trabalho com a Rosalie – mesmo ela não tendo levado nenhuma detenção – só por eu estar respirando.

Eu não saberia dizer que viveria para contar a história se realmente tivesse que fazer algum trabalho com Rosalie. Nós duas somos parecidas demais, com a personalidade forte demais, para convivermos pacificamente.

Fiz o almoço para papai e Jack, ajeitei algumas coisas na casa. Às 16:45 avisei que sairia para fazer um trabalho. Charlie apenas falou um "tchau", absorto demais em seu trabalho no computador.

Dirigi por aquele caminho que já sabia tão bem. Não demorou muito e estava estacionando em frente aquela imensa casa. Puxei minha bolsa e caminhei até a entrada. Minha mão se chocara apenas uma vez contra porta de madeira quando Alice, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, apareceu. Agradeci mentalmente por ela ter esperado eu bater na porta. Porque, apesar de saber que ela já tinha me ouvido a quilômetros de distância, fazia a situação parecer um pouco menos anormal.

- Entre. – falou, abrindo a porta e dando um passo para trás.

Então eu o vi. Encostado na parede oposta da sala, com as mãos no bolso da calça escura e um sorriso torto, Edward me encarava.

- Bella? – Alice falou, parecendo divertida com a minha falta de ação.

Desviando o olhar de Edward para Alice, respirei fundo. Então dei o passo que me colocaria dentro daquela casa e que – de alguma maneira – poderia mudar a minha vida.

**N/a: **Hey meus amores. Saudades de vcs! Eu qro pedir desculpas pela demora, mas eu estava muuuito enrolada com os bilhões de trabalho da escola. Desculpem :(

Mas, e ai, gostaram do capítulo? =D Era pra esse capítulo ser beeem maior, mas ai ficaria muito grande então decidi parar antes do programado (Y)

**Lembrete importante:**

DR = Discutir Relação. O que significa, pelo menos ao meu ver, que é QUALQUER relação. Não apenas relação de namoro.  
Então, por favor, não criem a certeza de um envolvimento romantico entre Bella e Chad.  
Maaaaas, essa "DR" dos dois pode ser tbm a DR mais famosa. Sim, a de namorados/ficantes.

Então, qual será a relação que eles estavam discutindo! :O sim, eu sou malvada. UAHHAUAHUAHUAHUAHU

_**Até o próximo capítulo. Love you all ;***_

_**Respondendo:**_

**Milly Cristina: **Obrigada pelo comentário, amr. Bom, acho que nem preciso responder a sua pergunta =D beijos ;*

**Dada Cullen: **Obrigada amor *-* Quer doar um deles pra mim! UAHAHAHUAH Eu tbm não sei jogar futebol. \z Só torço mesmo =D Não era o Edward \z Mas espero que vc tenha gostado do capítulo =D Bjs ;*

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Muito obrigada *-*

**Lud Cullen: **Não era o Edward! :O UAHUAAHAUH Mas espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim =) Obrigada pelo comentário. ;*

**Nathalia Anring: **Muito obrigada, amor *-*

**Aninha: **Muito Obrigada. =D Ah! acho que te supreendi, não? Mas espero ter agrado. Bjs ;*

**Priii: **Muito tempo mesmo. Achei que vc não lia mais a minha fic \z Beijoos, Love ;*

**Nine: **Muito obriga, amr. =D Ah! Esse teve o Chad. Gostou? *-* Muito obrigada *-* Bjs ;*

**Veronica-s: **AIHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAH. Concordo! Eu Tbm não denunciaria ;) UAHUAHAHAUH Beijos ;*

**Nynfadora: **Não era o Edward! :O UAHUAHAUHAUAUUAUAHAUH aaaah que lindo isso *-* Fiquei muito feliz por vc ter se divertido com a cena da loja *---* Muito obrigada, flor. =D Foi ciúmes mesmo! Será que é inexistente mesmo? :O Desculpe, amr. Eu fico com a consciência pesada de demorar pra att qndo eu tenho leitoras lindas como vc *-*Muito obrigada por não me abandonar =D Beijos ;*

**Lolly: **Fico muito feliz com isso, amr *-* Eu tbm amo o Chad (L) É, eu acho que a faltou amor próprio a Bella de Lua Nova. E concordo com vc, amigas não fazem o que a Alice fez! Muito obrigada, amr. E desculpe a demora \z


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Lentos passos, cabeça erguida. Quase como um corajoso prisioneiro caminhando para seu ultimo destino, eu cheguei até o centro da sala. No segundo seguinte, Edward estava bem na minha frente.

- Olá Bella – ele abaixou e deu um demorado beijo em minha bochecha.

Meu nível de nervosismo, o qual já estava em um nível perigosamente alto para alguém saudável, triplicou.

- Edward – um tanto quanto sem fôlego, respondi o cumprimento.

- Vem Bella, vamos sentar um pouco.

A mão gelada de Alice segurou a minha e me empurrou para o bonito sofá branco. Meu ex-namorado ainda sorria ao se acomodar no sofá que ficava a poucos metros de onde nós duas estávamos.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa? Beber alguma coisa? – a baixinha falava animada quase quicando no sofá.

- Não obrigada. Eu acho melhor nós fazermos... fazermos o... – qual é mesmo a droga da palavra? – trabalho! Isso! Acho melhor nós fazermos o trabalho.

Eu odeio perder a linha de raciocínio. E isso só acontece quando Edward me olhava exatamente daquele jeito... como se tudo de importante estivesse ali com ele. Exatamente como ele me olhava agora.

- Ah! Sim. Claro. – o sorriso murchou um pouco – Vou pegar o meu material. Já volto. – dizendo isso, sumiu completamente da minha vista.

- Como você está, Bella? – a voz rouca soou em meu ouvido, me arrepiando inteira.

Virei rapidamente, quase caindo do sofá ao encontrar os olhos dourados a apenas alguns centímetros de mim. Tentei me endireitar, indo um pouco para trás, mas meu corpo se recusava a obedecer. Cada célula sentia saudades de Edward, cada célula queria acabar com aquela mísera distância entre nós. Contudo, minha razão lutava bravamente contra todo o resto, impedindo-me de fazer uma grande besteira.

- E-estou bem e você? – minha voz estava trêmula.

- Agora eu estou ótimo. – deslizou cada palavra, fazendo seu hálito de menta bater suavemente em meu rosto.

Oh Deus! Onde Alice estava? Eu não agüentaria aquela tortura por mais tempo. Como se ouvisse minhas súplicas, a morena começou a descer as escadas.

- Desculpe a demora, Bella. Não estava achando meu estojo. – cantarolou, depositando suas coisas na mesinha de centro.

Edward voltou a se sentar no outro sofá. Virei na direção oposta a ele e fechei os olhos, contando até dez mentalmente, procurando meu autocontrole. Ao levantar as pálpebras, encontrei Alice me analisando atentamente. Por um momento, achei que ela fosse fazer um comentário que eu não gostaria de ouvir, mas ela fingiu que nada estava acontecendo, voltando à atenção ao seu próprio material. Fiquei tão agradecida por esse gesto que deixei de lado a frustração que senti ao ouvir a desculpa esfarrapada usada para justificar sua demora. Alice sentou-se ao meu lado, com um maço de folhas em uma mão e uma caneta na outra. Revirei minha mochila a procura do trabalho idiota, entregando-o a Alice para que ela desse uma olhada, pois eu já lera grande parte dele.

- Ok. A primeira pergunta é "Como deve ser o relacionamento do adolescente com sua família?" – Alice leu.

Apesar de já saber o conteúdo do trabalho, ainda me surpreendi com tamanha idiotice.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada? – resmunguei sozinha.

- Pior que não é. – ela também parecia um tanto quando inconformada com o que lia.

- Que seja então. – suspirei – Vamos fazer de uma vez.

- É o jeito. Hey Edward, você vai ficar aqui? – falou, o tom risonho.

As belas faces dele se contorceram em uma careta raivosa ao olhar para irmã.

- Vou sim, Alice. Você se importa? – falou entre dentes.

- Claro que não. – falou, parecendo tentar controlar uma gargalhada.

- Você se importa, Bella? – a expressão voltara ao normal ao se dirigir a mim, a voz suave.

- Não. Tudo bem. – respondi.

Afinal, eu não poderia mandá-lo sair da própria casa, não é?

Respondemos aquela e outras catorze perguntas - absolutamente ridículas - terminando metade do trabalho. Foi exatamente na décima sexta pergunta que as coisas começaram a desandar.

- "O que é a amizade?" – mais uma vez a vampira leu.

Minhas costas ficaram eretas, cada músculo do meu corpo ficou tenso. Que coincidência, não? O tema mais delicado que poderia aparecer, apareceu. Senti um gosto amargo subir por minha garganta junto com a resposta que eu gostaria de dar. Porém engoli as palavras cruéis. Não valia a pena. Aquilo tudo já era bem difícil. Eu não precisava piorar ainda mais a situação dizendo – mais uma vez - a Alice o que eu pensava sobre a amizade... ou o que ela poderia causar as pessoas quando é "praticada" de maneira errada. Contudo, eu não fui a única que teve as emoções alteradas ao som da ultima frase pronunciada. Um barulho estridente de metal poderia ser ouvido se alguém pegasse uma faca e a deslizasse pelo ar, tamanha a tensão que tomara conta daquele cômodo. Alice lançava olhares raivosos ao irmão, o qual parecia estar sofrendo um grave conflito interno.

Mais alguns segundos daquele silencio e eu sufocaria.

- Eu acho que a amizade é uma coisa muito valiosa, mas terrivelmente difícil de ser encontrada. - minha voz estava rouca. – Afinal, o mundo está cheio de estranhos que se passam por nossos amigos e depois nos apunhalam pelas costas, não é mesmo? – ironizei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Dessa vez nem mesmo um rolo compressor conseguiria comprimir a atmosfera ali formada. Cada canto da sala foi preenchido pelas palavras não ditas por mim. Afinal, não precisa ser um gênio para entender as entrelinhas. Alice ofegou e Edward contorceu as lindas feições em uma careta de tristeza. Porém ela se recuperou mais rápido e disse:

- Em minha opinião, a amizade é a coisa mais importante do mundo. Por isso é extremamente complicado escolher entre dois amigos, principalmente quando você não quer abandonar nenhum deles.

- Hipócrita! - sussurrei entre dentes.

Eu nem mesmo sabia se queria que ela ouvisse. Parecia tão sem importância apontar culpados agora. Eu só desejava sair dali o mais rápido possível, pois aqueles últimos minutos fizeram o que mais de uma hora não conseguiu: ultrapassou meu limite. Agarrei meu casaco com a mão direita, amassando-o com força. Já estava em pé, preparada para me despedir, quando meu corpo foi tomado por uma tranqüilidade imensa. Virando a cabeça para o lado encontrei os outros cinco Cullen me olhando atentamente.

_Ótimo! Simplesmente perfeito! Como se isso já não estivesse embaraçoso o suficiente_, resmunguei mentalmente antes de forçar um sorriso e murmurar:

- Boa tarde. É bom revê-los – e desta vez eu falava sinceramente – Mas eu já estava de saída. Obrigada pela hospitalidade, Sr. e Sra. Cullen. Nós terminamos isso outro dia, Alice.

Puxei a alça da minha mochila com a mão que estava livre, não me importando nem um pouco se metade do meu material estava espalhado sobre a mesa. Por certo, alguém me levaria amanhã na escola. Tinha dado exatamente dois passos quando uma mão se fechou sobre meu pulso.

- Ah Bella. Por favor, coma alguma coisa primeiro. Já está tarde e tenho certeza que nenhum dos meus filhos se lembrou de lhe oferecer algo. – Esme Cullen falava, parecendo preocupada.

- Não precisa se incomodar, senhora Cullen. Eu não estou com fome. – neguei suavemente com a cabeça.

- Por favor, Bella. Eu ficaria muito chateada se você recusasse o convite. – os olhos dela murcharam.

Era nessas horas que eu achava que Alice poderia mesmo ser filha de Esme. Elas faziam exatamente a mesma expressão ao tentar convencer alguém. Titubeie por um instante e isso pareceu ser a deixa para Carlisle entrar na conversa a fim de apoiar a esposa:

- Nos sentiríamos ofendidos se você fosse embora agora. Teríamos a impressão de que sua partida repentina se deve ao fato de nossa chegada.

- O quê? – eu estava verdadeiramente surpresa com aquilo – Não foi por isso!

- Então não há problema algum em você ficar mais alguns minutos conosco.

Esme sentenciou já me puxando pelo pulso – que ela não havia soltado em nenhum momento da conversa – para a cozinha. Em outra situação eu protestaria, mas a calma que eu sentia no momento, devido ao poder de Jasper, era muito agradável. E se eu me afastasse dali, perderia essa sensação. _Covarde_, eu sei. Mas naquele momento, fugir da aflição foi tentador demais para resistir.

De alguma maneira me descobrir sentada em uma cadeira em volta da grande mesa da cozinha. Edward estava ao meu lado enquanto os outros se acomodavam em qualquer lugar com exceção de Esme que colocava vários pratos recheados de diferentes tipos de comida bem a minha frente; e Emmett que permanecia encostado em um balcão de mármore, os braços cruzados e a expressão cansada. Durante alguns segundo eu apenas observei tanta comida, então timidamente levantei a mão e alcancei um bolinho que parecia especialmente apetitoso.

- Obrigada, senhora Cullen. – falei antes de dar a primeira mordida na guloseima, a qual era tão deliciosa quanto aparentava.

A mulher mais velha abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas este não chegou nem perto de seus olhos. Peguei mais um bolinho, apesar de não estar com nenhuma vontade de comer, não queria fazer desfeita. Afinal, já estava lá mesmo. Porém era muito constrangedor tentar mastigar algo com sete pares de olhos lhe observando atentamente. E o pior de tudo era o silêncio pesado que, mais uma vez, havia se instalado no ambiente.

- Como está na escola, Bella? – Carlisle tentou contornar a situação embaraçadora.

- Tudo bem.

- E Jack?

- Ótimo. O senhor fez um ótimo trabalho, como sempre, senhor Cullen. Ele até já voltou a torrar minha paciência. – dessa vez meu sorriso foi verdadeiro.

Carlisle abriu a boca para, provavelmente, me fazer outra pergunta neutra, mas foi interrompido por outra voz:

- Para mim já chega! – Emmett parecia furioso com algo.

- Emmett, não. – rosnou Edward.

Olhei de um irmão para o outro, completamente confusa. Emmett bufava e Edward segurava um pedaço da mesa com força - o que me fez imaginar, de maneira não relevante, que aquele pobre pedaço de mármore não duraria muito tempo.

_O que estava acontecendo? _

- Se você não contar para ela, Edward, _eu_ conto.

- Filho, isso é assunto do seu irmão apenas. – Esme usou seu tom de poder-de-mãe.

- Não. Isso deixou de ser assunto dele quando todos nós fomos envolvidos. Deixou de ser assunto dele quando a razão não foi explicada a ela. Deixou de ser assunto dele quando nós voltamos e mesmo assim nada foi esclarecido.

Tinha certeza de que meu rosto era o vivo retrato da mais pura confusão. As palavras de Emmett e as expressões de pânico nos rostos dos outros não fazia sentido algum. A única que parecia a vontade com toda situação era Rosalie, suas belas feições demonstravam quase alivio, como se um peso enorme estivesse sendo tirado de suas costas.

Edward parecia prestes a se levantar e atacar o irmão quando eu finalmente recuperei minha voz – ou uma sombra pálida dela – e sussurrei:

- Do que você está falando?

Meu ex-namorado desviou toda atenção do irmão para mim.

- Não é nada, Isabella. Ele não está raciocinando direito. Não é nada.

- Você é quem há muito tempo não está raciocinando direito. Faz uma estupidez atrás da outra! Pois eu me cansei disso! Eu quero minha irmã de volta! – rugiu o grandalhão. – Então, é a última vez que eu aviso, conte a verdade ou contarei eu.

- Que verdade? Contar o quê? – um tom estridente escapou por meus lábios.

Era como se todo o resto estivesse desaparecido, naquele momento só havia nós três naquela cozinha.

_- Conta para ela por que nós fomos embora! _– a frase explodiu na cozinha.

Como se uma bigorna tivesse acertado meu cérebro, eu entendi o que se passava. Um zumbido ensurdecedor preencheu meus ouvidos e cambaleante eu me levantei da cadeira. Ninguém tentou me impedir, pois aparentemente ninguém sabia o que fazer. Tropecei algumas vezes ao sair da cozinha e correr para porta da frente. Não me importava se me achassem patética, não me importava com nada exceto fugir o mais rápido possível daquela casa e de todas as verdades que havia nela. Por que Emmett achava que precisava me lembrar que Edward não me amava e nem nunca me amou? Eu podia ser patética e um tanto quanto idiota quando meu ex estava na equação, mas eu nunca fui burra. E qualquer um poderia perceber que a falta de amor o fez partir.

Corri pelo enorme jardim. As lágrimas acumuladas em meus olhos me impediam de enxergar direito, mas nem isso importava. Eu só precisava chegar ao meu porshe e tudo ficaria bem, pois estaria longe dali. Todo meu material ficou em algum lugar sobre a mesa dos Cullen e isso era completamente insignificante. A única coisa que eu precisava estava em meu bolso – a chave do porshe. Não diminuiu a velocidade nem mesmo quando chegava ao carro. Só quando minhas mãos espalmadas se chocaram contra a porta do motorista foi que parei. Enfiei minha trêmula mão no bolso e funguei ao achar o que procurava. Faltava pouco agora. Destravei a porta e a abri. No instante seguinte uma mão estava lá, fechando-a novamente.

_Não! Por favor, não! _Sem desviar os olhos da porta, puxei a maçaneta, tentando abri-la novamente. Foi em vão.

- Saia! – ordenei, a voz embargada.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Bella.

Ele não precisava ter falado, eu sabia que aquilo seria dito. Ele não precisava ter falado porque eu já sabia que era ele desde o momento em que seu perfume magnífico chegou até meus pulmões. Porém saber daquilo tudo não me faria curvar diante de sua vontade. Eu iria embora.

- Não quero conversar. Quero que você se afaste do meu carro. – as lágrimas já corriam por meu rosto, não consegui detê-las por mais tempo.

- Eu não vou sair. – a voz dele era firme e decisiva.

- Ótimo! – bati minha mão com força na janela do carro – Sejam muito felizes juntos! – gritei, finalmente olhando para ele.

Então dei as costas e fui marchando com muita raiva em direção a saída que dava para a estrada. Não andei nem três metros quando Edward apareceu na minha frente.

- Qual parte do "não quero conversar com você" você não entendeu?

- Eu também não queria ter essa conversa. Talvez se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota, não precisaríamos estar aqui agora.

- Que bom que nós concordamos em não ter essa conversa e também concordamos que você é um idiota. Agora desapareça da minha frente. – a lágrimas não cessavam.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Isabella.

- Droga Cullen! Por que você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz? Já não conseguiu o que queria? Já me tirou da sua vida. O que mais você quer de mim? – bati meu punho cerrado de leve em seu peito.

- Desculpe, amor. Desculpe-me, por favor. – ele segurou minha mão e me puxou delicadamente para si.

Não sei se me desequilibrei ou se deixei ele me puxar, só tive ciência de que estava com a cabeça afundada no peito de Edward, os braços em volta de sua cintura enquanto chorava aos soluços. Ele me apertava de leve, passando as mãos por meus cabelos enquanto sussurrava:

- Por favor, Bella, por favor, não chore. Eu vou lhe explicar tudo. Não chore.

Aos poucos, fui me acalmando. As lágrimas perderam a freqüência e o ar se tornou respirável mais uma vez.

Lentamente soltei-o, mas os braços dele continuaram firmes em minha cintura.

Respirei profundamente duas vezes, torcendo para ter tomado a decisão certa, então falei:

- Diga o que você precisa dizer.

Seus olhos dourados demonstraram surpresa e desconfiança. Eu não poderia culpá-lo por isso já que uma mudança totalmente drástica de atitude sempre confunde as pessoas. Porém não havia nenhum motivo oculto para eu ter decidido ouvi-lo. Eu apenas queria ver se assim conseguia encerrar esse assunto de uma vez por todas para finalmente poder seguir minha vida sem sentir tanta raiva do passado. Edward, ainda hesitante, tirou as mãos de minha cintura, talvez achando que eu já cooperara o suficiente por hora e que não era bom abusar de minha generosidade.

- Eu quero...não, eu _preciso_ lhe explicar... – franziu os lábios – Eu sou um covarde!

_Era para aquilo ter algum nexo?_

- Nós fomos embora porque eu sou um covarde! – retomou – Eu amava... eu amo _tanto_ você que fiquei com medo de machucá-la ou ser o culpado por alguém da minha espécie lhe machucar.

Meu queixo caiu e ultrapassou o chão. Pura incredulidade me preenchia.

- Ninguém queria ir. Nem mesmo Rosalie parecia inclinada a lhe deixar aqui. Mas eu implorei que entendessem meu ponto de vista até convencê-los a irem comigo. Foi difícil. Principalmente quando souberam que eu não lhe contaria o verdadeiro motivo. Deixá-la aqui só não foi pior do que mentir que não a amava. Cada palavra que eu obrigava minha boca falar naquele nosso ultimo encontro foi um enorme tormento para mim. Porque eu sabia que elas lhe atingiriam, destruindo sua confiança em mim, destruindo o que nós tínhamos. Mas eu precisava fazer aquilo. Por favor, ao menos tente entender. Eu achava que estava lhe protegendo.

"Então, nos mudamos para um lugar que eu nem ao menos sei ao certo onde era. Aquilo era irrelevante demais para mim. Tudo se tornara irrelevante demais, pois minha existência já não tinha qualquer tipo de significado. – Edward falava de forma tão vazia quanto uma máquina programada para uma gravação – E o pior era carregar toda minha família para o buraco junto comigo. Não que eu estivesse fazendo isso de maneira intencional. Nem eu sou tão baixo assim. – dessa vez ele falou olhando para o alto, como se ponderasse consigo mesmo sobre essa ultima afirmação – Mas era inevitável. Contudo, você não precisa saber esse tipo de detalhe. E eu também não queria ter que lhe dizer o quão insuportável foram os primeiros dias ou o inferno que se sucedeu a estes. Não quero despertar compaixão para chegar a sua compreensão. Até porque nada disso foi sua culpa. Eu pensei que não fosse necessário lhe explicar o quão excruciante foi esse tempo sem você, Bella. Mas você parece acreditar fielmente nas inverdades que eu lhe disse antes de ir embora. – levou a mão esquerda aos cabelos e puxou-os com força – _Como_ você pode acreditar naquilo depois de todas as inúmeras vezes que eu lhe disse o quanto a amava? Você acredita mesmo que eu sou algum tipo um mentiroso compulsório que lhe enganou durante todo o nosso namoro? – ele sacudiu a cabeça de maneira inconformada.

"Cada hora se arrastava. Cada segundo se arrastava. Até que se tornou pesado demais para ser suportado. Eu achei que fosse forte. Achei que pudesse ficar longe de você para deixá-la ter uma vida normal, uma vida _segura._ Mas eu sou fraco demais para lutar contra o que sinto por você. Sou egoísta demais para ficar longe de você. Eu simplesmente não _conseguia_ mais. Falei para minha família que decidira voltar para cá e eles ficaram exultantes. Carlisle ajeitou tudo o mais rápido que pode e assim retornamos. Eu estava tão ansioso para vê-la! Então nos reencontramos no estacionamento e... – a voz falhou – e você estava _tão_ machucada. _Deus!_ Não havia nem mesmo uma pálida recordação da luz você sempre carregava em seus olhos. Aquilo me matou um pouco mais. Você não queria falar conosco, não queria nem mesmo nos olhar. E quem poderia culpá-la por isso? Eu havia sugado a sua vida ao invés de melhorá-la, como achei que estaria fazendo ao me afastar. Mas eu juro que essa não foi minha intenção. Eu realmente acreditei que você ficaria melhor sem nós... sem _mim_. Na semana que sucedeu ao nosso retorno, pensei em fazer o certo e ir embora de vez, mas meus pés não se moviam. Eu realmente precisava tentar ter você de volta. Sei que é pretensioso da minha parte me sentir assim, mas preciso confessar que ainda restava uma pequena fagulha de esperança me dizendo que existia uma pequena possibilidade de conseguir seu perdão.

Ele parou, passando as mãos no rosto repetidamente.

Tudo estava quieto demais enquanto eu absorvia cada sílaba que ele havia dito.

A calmaria antes da tempestade.

Meu queixo não se escancarou, meus olhos não se arregalaram, lágrimas não me assaltaram. Eu não tinha força para mover um único músculo. Aliás, estes se tornaram pesados demais para serem sustentados e foi por isso que meus joelhos cederam. Caí no chão, sentada, encarando o vazio. Não sei quanto tempo se passou até eu finalmente superar o estado de letargia. Mas em algum momento, o vazio aqui dentro foi substituído por puro frio. Meus dentes começaram a tremer e meus braços se arrepiaram. Não fiz qualquer movimento para tentar me aquecer, sabia que seria completamente inútil. Aquela sensação térmica nada tinha a ver com o clima, era diretamente relacionada ao homem do meu lado.

- Por que você fica fazendo isso?

Sussurrei com o fiapo de voz que ainda me restava, sem levantar a vista, pois, de algum modo, sabia que Edward estava sentado ao meu lado também imóvel. Ele estivera lá durante todo o tempo que sucedeu ao final de seu discurso.

- Por que fica mentindo para mim?

- Eu sinto _tanto_, Bella. Você não faz nem idéia de como me arrependo do que eu disse aquele dia na floresta. Pulverizei o que nós tínhamos devido ao medo. Entretanto, naquele momento eu tinha tanta certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa...

- Estou me referindo ao que você acabou de dizer. – o interrompi - Por que você simplesmente não chega e diz na minha cara e com todas as palavras que nunca me amou? Por que fica inventando desculpas? Eu não preciso disso, sabe. Não sou de porcelana, consigo suportar. – falei, a voz monótona, como se estivesse comentando sobre o quão chato geografia poderia ser. - A verdade dói, mas as mentiras são piores.

- Oh! Não Bella! Olha pra mim, por favor. – segurou meus braços, virando-me em sua direção – _Por favor_, acredite. Eu estou falando a verdade agora. Toda verdade. Olha pra mim.

Senti-me tentada em dizer que olhá-lo não faria nenhuma diferença, pois ele também me olhou nos olhos ao dizer adeus. Contudo, o que seria mais uma exceção frente a todas as outras que eu já havia feito hoje? Suspirando, levantei a vista até me chocar com os orbes dourados. Ele estava tão perto que seu hálito foi de encontro a minha boca quando murmurou:

- Eu estou falando a verdade agora, Isabella. Eu amo você e nunca deixei de amar.

Então me senti grata por não ter dito nada sobre como o olhara no fatídico dia. Porque, diferentemente de como se mostrara há seis meses, seus olhos não estavam vazios, mas cheios de uma emoção forte e cálida. Senti todo ar ser expulso de meus pulmões ao reconhecer a certeza em seus olhos.

- _Deus! _Você está falando sério. – o som que escalpou por meus lábios nem de longe se parecia com minha voz.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Então tudo o que eu passei durante meses foi baseado em uma mentira?

O lugar pareceu girar e a náusea subiu por minha garganta. Com _muita_ força de vontade, consegui controlar as sensações desagradáveis. Eu precisava me manter acordada e sã para balancear o que estava acontecendo.

Edward me amava e me abandou porque pensava estar fazendo o melhor por mim. Contudo, esse pensamento equivocado me transformou em um fiapo de gente durante semanas. Entretanto, ele não mentira para mim e nem me fez de idiota durante todo o nosso namoro.

Eu não sabia se estava extremamente furiosa por Edward ter mentido ou se estava exultante por tudo ter sido uma mentira. Durante um longo tempo uma batalha interna foi travada: Orgulho versus Amor. Um deles venceu, mas foi por muito_, muito_ pouco. Voltando minha atenção ao mundo exterior, falei, com a voz embargada:

- Você é um cretino, filho da mãe. Se você voltar a mentir assim pra mim outra vez... eu mesma vou cortá-lo em pedaços e jogá-lo em uma fogueira. Entendeu?

Edward pareceu perplexo, mas se recuperou logo. Puxando-me para seu colo e me abraçando firme enquanto outra rodada de minhas lágrimas molhava sua blusa. Francamente, eu não sabia o porquê de estar chorando, mas não conseguia detê-las.

Minutos - ou talvez horas – se passaram antes de um novo movimento ser feito. Levantei a cabeça devagar e encontrei Edward me olhando atentamente.

- Será que fui perdoado? – murmurou, rouco.

- Acho que podemos chamar assim. – passei a mão esquerda pelo rosto, tentando limpá-lo.

O _meu _sorriso torto favorito iluminou seu rosto. Ele se aproximou. Percebendo suas intenções, coloquei as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, em um gesto simbólico para detê-lo – já que eu nunca seria forte o suficiente para pará-lo caso ele não quisesse. Seus olhos fizeram todas as perguntas que entalaram em sua garganta.

- Edward, eu perdoei você. Mas não sei se consigo... – faltava uma palavra certa – não sei se consigo voltar ao que éramos.

A dor brilhou por todo seu rosto enquanto ele se afastava.

- Isso é muito justo. – a voz estrangulada – Agora que você sabe a verdade, eu vou tentar compreender que você quer seguir a vida sem mim. Você é capaz de superar...

- Oh! Faça-me o favor, Edward. Eu não disse que deixei de amar você. Mas como eu posso voltar a acreditar no nosso relacionamento se ainda há o medo de a cada nova desculpa você sair correndo daqui?

Não sei se deveria ter dito aquilo. Porém meu cérebro e minha Razão resolveram entrar em greve depois que o aliado deles, o Orgulho, perdeu a batalha. E já que não existia ninguém para me impedir de fazer coisas estúpidas, os Sentimentos resolveram fazer a festa e destravar minha língua.

- Eu não seria capaz de ir nem à Port Angeles sem você, Bella. Não mais. Nunca mais. – murmurou, emocionado – Eu prometo que nada irá nos manter separado novamente, amor. _Por favor_, me dê uma nova oportunidade e passarei o resto da eternidade tentando reparar o mal que lhe fiz e demonstrando todo o amor que sinto por você. _Por favor, não desista de nós._

Tive sorte por estar sentada senão teria caído. Indecisão corria por todas as minhas veias.

- Você pode me responder depois, Bella. Não quero pressioná-la a nada.

- Não. Vamos terminar esse assunto hoje! – respondi.

Ele compreendeu que precisava de espaço para pensar, por isso se limitou a ficar quieto apenas me observando. Outra batalha acontecia em meu interior. Pelo jeito, a razão resolvera voltar e agora se envolvia em uma discussão acalorada com meu coração. Os argumentos da primeira eram realmente muito bons, mas o segundo contava com o apoio de todo resto do corpo. Cada um dos meus órgãos se opunha a idéia de perder a oportunidade de voltar para Edward. Era quase como se nenhum deles pudesse voltar a funcionar completamente se aquela chance fosse desperdiçada.

A voz da razão foi se tornando cada vez mais fraca enquanto o frio em meu peito era substituído por um calor crescente.

Minha atenção se voltou para ele. E quando nossos olhares se encontraram, Edward sorriu. Sabia que eu tomara uma decisão. Vagarosamente, como se tivesse medo que eu fugisse, se aproximou. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso pouco antes de se chocarem com os meus.

Correspondi o beijo, aceitando o quão inevitável para mim era amar aquele homem e quão impossível era viver – no sentido _total_ da palavra - sem ele.

**N/a: **What's up, girls? =D

Sim, eu sei que demorei horrors para postar. Mas eu estava extremamente atarefada esse bimestre :(

Mas olha que recompensa! =D Esse é o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi! Levou TRÊS dias pra ficar pronto! \z E é bem revelador, não? :) Ah! e, segundo meus cálculos, é o antepenúltimo capítulo :O Vou ficar com saudades de vocês! –cry

Please, desculpem minha demora e me digam o que acharam =D

I Love you all ;*

_**Respondendo:**_

**Nynfadora: **A Alice é bem surpreendente, não? ;) Isso é verdade! A Alice nunca fica de fora de nda! \z Veja bem, eu nunca afirmei e nem neguei que Chad era paquera/namorado/amor da Bella... mas se ele for mesmo... pode sim ter fight pela donzela ;) UHAUHAUHAUHA

Ooonw *-* Obrigada amor. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo imenso =D

Beijoos ;*

**Nathalia Aring: **Obrigada amor *-* Beijoos ;*

**Elisandra: **Na verdade não, amor. O único "novo" amigo dela é o Chad. A Brooke e o Lucas são amigos de infância dela. Bom, fico feliz que minhas narrações abrem precedentes para outras indagações, mas o "culpado" pela revolta dela é o amor-próprio mesmo...

Teve declarações nesse capítulo. Gostou? =D

Ele parece mesmo, não parece? *-* Obrigada por comentar *-* Beijos ;*

**Dada Cullen: **A Alice é espertinha, não? =D UAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHAUH meu esclarecimento foi muito gato, ta? HAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHAU AH! O EMMETT! 3 gostou da participação dele? =D Bem decisiva, não? *-* Obrigada por comentar, amor *-* Beijos ;*

**Nine: **Obrigada, amor *-* Chad and Bella (L) Eu amo o Chad *-* É verdade, o mundo da Bella, no livro, gira em torno dele. Mas os irmãos Scott e a Brooke estão aqui justamente para deslocar o centro do universo da nossa Bella. Afinal, ninguém merece viver em função de uma única pessoa. Desculpe a demora :( Obrigada por comentar *-* Beijos ;*

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Obrigada amor *-* Beijos ;*

**Lolly: **Eu tbm adoro os dois *-* Olha, dessa vez eu compensei a demora com um capítulo grandão. Estou desculpada? *-* Obrigada por comentar =D Beijos ;*

**Gby00: **A Alice é espertinha, não? UAHAUHAHAUH é verdade. A Bella tem que continuar tendo respeito próprio! =D Obrigada por comentar *-* Beijoos ;*

**Taisinha: **oonw *-* Obrigada amor. *-*

**Dani: **ooonw *-* Muito obrigada. Sério? *-* Sim, sim, eu realmente qria escrever sobre o POV do Edward, mas acho que não vai dar certo pq a escola está muuuuito corrida e ano que vem eu não vou ter tempo nem pra entrar na net. E eu prefiro não começar uma fic q sei que não terei tempo de continuar. :( Mas, se eu mudar de idéia, eu aviso aqui. =D Claro que eu te respondo, amor. *-* Muitoo obrigada *-* E muito obrigada por comentar =D Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijoos ;*

**DeniseBelle26: **Vou continuar sim, amor. É que eu não tive tempo de escrever. Desculpe a demora :( Fico muitoo feliz por vc gostar da minha humilde fic. Obrigada por comentar *-* Beijos ;*


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

O banco de couro sempre tão confortável, hoje castigava minhas costas. Edward parecia alheio ao meu desconforto. _Parecia_. Porque eu tenho certeza de que ele notava cada movimento contido que eu fazia, cada suspiro que eu soltava. O fato de ele não tentar conversar sobre isso me deixava um pouco menos tensa. Eu precisava de espaço e uma dose extra de coragem para enfrentar o que aconteceria daqui a pouco.

Era segunda-feira. Dia de encarar a realidade. Precisávamos sair da pequena bolha de conforto em que passamos o nosso "final de semana de reconciliação". Meu namorado estacionou o carro em uma vaga qualquer. Apesar de a lógica me avisar repetidamente que o vidro escurecido do carro impedia os curiosos, eu sentia como se cada pessoa da cidade me olhasse com algum tipo de sentimento contraditório.

- Você está bem, amor? – perguntou ao desligar o carro.

- Sim. – minha garganta estava seca.

- Podemos matar aula se você quiser.

- Não.

Ótimo! Agora meu vocabulário se resumia a monossílabas. O dia poderia ficar pior?

- Ok.

Edward desceu e apressou o passo a fim de abrir a porta para mim.

Meu primeiro vislumbre do pátio escolar naquela manhã cinzenta respondeu minha pergunta. _Sim, poderia ficar pior_. O sinal ainda não havia tocado. O que significava que o corpo discente inteiro estava ali. E cada um deles olhava para nós. Porém não eram eles que me preocupavam. Desviei minha atenção à procura _deles._ Não foi surpresa encontrá-los também nos encarando. Brooke estava de mãos-dadas com Lucas a poucos metros de sua Mercedes. Chad estava logo ao lado do irmão.

Primeiro pensei que minha melhor amiga teria um ataque histérico e gritaria comigo ali mesmo. Depois imaginei se ela daria um soco de direita bem no meio do meu nariz.

Ela não fez nada disso.

Muito calmamente, Brooke quebrou nosso contato visual e soltou a mão do namorado. Virando as costas para mim, caminhou de volta para o próprio carro. O motor potente quebrou o silêncio pesado que se estabelecera no pátio desde nossa chegada. Ela saiu da vaga do estacionamento e acelerou. Parou o carro, sem desligá-lo, de modo que a porta do passageiro estivesse exatamente na minha frente.

Apertei de leve a mão que Edward havia entrelaçado à minha quando saímos de seu carro, e a soltei. Abrindo a porta, me acomodei no banco macio. Ela acelerou e deixamos a escola para trás. Brooke não desgrudou sua atenção do caminho à frente durante todo o percurso. Pela janela vi a cidade passar, então algumas árvores. Eu sabia para onde estávamos indo. Como não saber? Era o lugar em que sempre íamos juntas quando precisávamos do conselho uma da outra. E onde sabíamos que não seriamos incomodadas.

O carro foi estacionado. Ainda em silêncio, caminhamos por aquele terreno íngreme. Brooke sentou-se primeiro e eu a segui. Vários metros abaixo de nós, o mar estendia-se, parecendo especialmente calmo hoje. O que contrastava terrivelmente com a atmosfera que se instalara entre nós. Ali, sobre aquele penhasco, ficamos durante um bom tempo. Ambas olhando para frente, para a imensidão azul como se estava fosse trazer algum tipo de solução mágica que nos poupasse daquela conversa difícil.

- Foi por isso que você não ligou no sábado? – a voz dela estava inexpressiva.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Estava meio perdida com aquela linha de abordagem. Achei que ela fosse direto ao ponto. Algo do tipo: "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, sua maluca inconseqüente?"

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – a mesma voz mecânica indagou outra vez.

- Eu... eu... Brooke, eu tenho que lhe explicar.

Consegui arrancar essas palavras fracas do fundo da minha garganta.

- Talvez tenha. Talvez não.

Era como se falássemos com o vento. O rosto sempre para frente.

- Acho que sei o porquê de vocês terem reatado. Mas gostaria de entender o motivo de você tê-lo perdoado.

- Eu poderia tentar explicar, mas não acho que vá entender. – falei baixo demais, uma parte de mim rezando para que ela não escutasse.

- Você provavelmente tem razão.

- Você não vai gritar comigo?

- Isso adiantaria alguma coisa?

- Não. Não adiantaria.

- Então por que eu o faria? – respirou fundo – Você sabe o que está fazendo, Isabella?

- Eu sei, Broo. Eu... acho que sei. – minha voz saiu rouca de emoção – Eu não a culpo por não entender. Ás vezes nem eu mesma entendo. É só que...

- É. Eu realmente não entenderia. Não entenderia se não tivesse Lucas. O amor nos faz cometer loucuras. Lembra aquela vez em que eu quase arranquei todo aquele cabelo oxigenado da Sawyer?

Esbocei um sorriso, agradecendo aos céus por minha melhor amiga ser exatamente como é. Até naquele momento realmente critico ela tentava amenizar as coisas para que tudo não parecesse pior do que era.

- Lembro bem. Lucas jura até hoje que não a viu se aproximar e que quando estava prestes a empurrá-la você apareceu e a jogou de cara no chão.

Completei, soltando um risinho ao lembrar aquela cena hilária onde um chocado Luke tentava entender de onde a namorada ciumenta surgiu ao mesmo tempo em que tentava separar as duas.

- Eu não gosto dele. Eu não gosto de nenhum deles. – falou com a voz fria.

Então eu soube que aquilo nada tinha a ver com a anedota. Estávamos de volta à realidade.

- Eu gostava até o dia em que ele lhe deixou em uma semi-vida miserável.

- Brooke, não é assim. Se você soubesse...

- Realmente não sei o que é pior. Deixá-la existindo como estava ou trazê-la de volta à vida, mas com o perigo de enviá-la de volta para lá. – continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada.

- Brooke...

- Você confia nele, Bella? – sua expressão continuava vazia, mas eu podia sentir a determinação brilhando em seus olhos.

Foi a primeira vez que ela me encarou desde o momento em que sai do Volvo na escola.

_Confiava? Eu realmente confiava em Edward?_ Eu não tinha resposta para essa pergunta.

- Eu acredito que ele não me magoará dessa vez, Brooke.

Seus traços suavizaram-se.

- Pois eu não confio. E também não estou de acordo com essa decisão que você tomou. Isso de reatar o namoro. Vocês reataram, não? – falou calmamente.

- Sim. – engoli em seco.

O que eu faria sem minha melhor amiga? Brooke sempre foi minha rocha, quem me apoiava nos momento em que eu mais precisava de apoio. Eu não poderia culpá-la por estar furiosa comigo. Se a situação fosse inversa eu a teria matado por voltar para alguém que a machucara tanto. Mas... era mais forte do que eu. Eu não... não conseguia ficar sem ele. Eu precisava ao menos nos dar outra chance. Uma segunda chance... última chance.

- Eu não concordo com nada do que você está fazendo agora. Mas eu vou apoiá-la mesmo assim. – sorriu fraco – Afinal, é isso que as irmãs fazem, não? – o sorriso aumentou um pouco.

- Ah Brooke! Eu amo você. – joguei meus braços envolta dela, abraçando-a forte. – Obrigada por não me abandonar.

- Você não achou que eu fosse deixá-la sozinha, não é? Você é minha melhor amiga. Uma melhor amiga que eu tenho considerado um pouco burra ultimamente, mas continua sendo minha melhor amiga. – riu.

- Hey! – resmunguei. – Eu não sou burra.

Levantamos e seguimos em direção ao carro.

- Há controvérsias quanto a isso. – a morena respondeu.

- 'Tá afim de ir à P.A. tomar um Milk-shake? – perguntou já acomodada no bando do motorista.

- Pode ser.

- Você sabe que quando voltarmos nós vamos à casa dos Scott, né? – manobrou o carro para sair da vaga improvisada.

- Ahan. – suspirei. – Mas enfrentar os dois sempre foi bem mais fácil do que enfrentar você.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Nada. Eu não disse nada.

E nós duas caímos na gargalhada.

**xxx**

-Ok. Você aperta a campainha ou eu aperto? – sussurrei para Brooke.

O sol deslizava cada vez mais pelo horizonte enquanto nós duas estávamos paradas em frente à porta principal dos Scott tendo essa pequena discussão.

- Eu aperto! – exclamou ela.

A mão da morena estava a poucos centímetros quando a interceptei, segurando-a com a minha. Ela bufou.

- O que foi agora?

- Acho que devemos esperar mais um pouquinho. Esperar a poeira baixar, sabe?

- Querida, é mais fácil eu largar o Lucas e casar com o Newton do que essa "poeira baixar" antes do século XXII. – fez o sinal de aspas com a mão.

- Só meia-hora, ok? – resmunguei, soltando a mão dela.

No segundo seguinte ouvi a campainha soar dentro da casa.

- Davis! – rosnei.

- O que foi? – fingiu uma expressão inocente.

- Eu não estou preparada psicologicamente para isso! – sussurrei ao ouvir passos.

- Desculpas, desculpas. – fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

A porta abriu.

- Vejam se não são as minhas noras favoritas! – a doce voz soou.

- Boa-noite senhora Scott. – falamos.

- Eles estão aqui? – Brooke sorriu.

- Sim. Entrem, entrem. – deu um passo para trás para abrir passagem. – Eles estão lá em cima, minhas noras queridas.

- Obrigada, Senhora Scott. – murmurei.

Há muito tempo deixei de tentar explicar para aquela gentil senhora que a única nora que ela tem se chama Brooke Davis. Alcançamos o patamar superior da casa. E eu ainda não estava psicologicamente preparada. Por pouco, por muito pouco mesmo, não sai correndo escada a baixo.

- Qual é, Swan! Onde está a garota destemida que eu enfrentei há poucas horas? – Brooke falou impaciente ao olhar o meu semblante que provavelmente estava mais branco do que papel. – Você mesma disse que eles seriam moleza!

- E se eles não entenderem, Broo? – falei num fiapo de voz.

- Bella. Bella! Por favor! – revirou os olhos – É o Lucas e o Chad. Os nossos garotos. – sua voz se tornou mais suave e compreensiva – Eles vão ficar do seu lado. Como sempre ficaram.

- Mas Brooke. Eles são garotos. Apesar de serem os mais fofos do mundo, continuam sendo garotos. Eles não pensam como a gente. – torcia a manga de meu moletom de maneira nervosa.

- Que bom que eles são garotos senão seria muito estranho o meu relacionamento com Lucas.

Levei a mão direita aos lábios para abafar uma risadinha.

- Será que agora podemos parar de sussurrar no meio do corredor e entrar logo no pandemônio que aqueles dois chamam de quarto?

Acenei com a cabeça. Andamos mais uns poucos metros até alcançar a porta azul do quarto deles. Por garantia, Brooke bateu na porta.

- Entra.

E, respirando fundo, nós duas fizemos exatamente isso.

- Finalmente! Onde vocês duas estavam? – Chad exclamou.

- Por ai.

Brooke respondeu e caminhou para algum lugar do grande quarto. Eu não me importava para o que ela fazia no momento. Na verdade, minha atenção estava completamente focada em Lucas e no olhar magoado que ele me lançava.

- Luke. – sussurrei.

- Por que demorou tanto para vir aqui conversar comigo, Bella? – sua voz também carregava magoa.

- Chad, eu estou com sede. Vamos pegar água. – Brooke exclamou.

- O quê? Não! Eu quero falar com a Bella.

- Agora Chad!

A próxima coisa que ouvi foi a porta do quarto sendo fechada outra vez. Lentamente, sentei na cama onde ele estava acomodado. Não quebrei nosso contato visual em momento algum.

- Pensei que fossemos amigos, Bella;

- Nós somos. Você é meu irmão, Luke. Você sabe disso.

- Então por que você não confia em mim?

- Não confio em você? – estava chocada - Claro que eu confio!

É, eu estava agindo pateticamente. Mas era a segunda vez em menos de doze horas em que uma conversa me pegava totalmente desprevenida. Eu esperava alguns sermões e coisas do tipo saindo da boca de Lucas. E não sua descrença sobre nossa amizade. _Do que ele estava falando, afinal?_

- Não confia não. Se confiasse não teria protelado tanto para vir aqui me contar o que diabos está acontecendo! – as palavras eram frias e afiadas como navalhas.

- Desculpe, garoto. Mas eu precisava contar primeiro para sua namorada. Sabe, não é uma questão de amar um mais do que amar o outro. Contudo, ela me mataria se não fosse a primeira.

Minha tentativa de fazer piada da situação não surtiu efeito. Lucas não riu. Nem mesmo sorriu.

- Eu gostaria de explicar o porquê de agir de maneira um tanto quanto masoquista e voltar com Edward. Eu explicaria isso, se soubesse exatamente o porquê. Mas eu não sei. Meu cérebro não sabe. Tem alguma coisa aqui dentro – coloquei a mão de leve sobre o peito – Que fica me dizendo que eu preciso ao menos tentar. Eu preciso tentar fazer as coisas funcionarem entre a gente mais uma vez. Nem que esta seja a última vez. Eu só... _preciso. _– minha voz foi ficando pastosa e falha.

Sentia as lágrimas inundando meus olhos. Eu nem ao menos sabia o motivo de elas terem me assaltado nesse momento, mas lá estavam elas.

- Lucas, por favor, não fique bravo comigo... eu...

Não consegui terminar de falar porque no segundo seguinte Lucas alcançou meus braços e me puxou para um abraço de ferro.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Apesar de não confiar nem um pouco no Cullen, eu confio plenamente no seu senso de julgamento. E eu vou sempre estar aqui para você, minha irmãzinha.

As palavras dele eram tão parecidas com as de Brooke. Eu sempre soube que eles nasceram um para o outro. Até mesmo nisso eles se completavam.

- Eu amo você, Lucas Scott. – funguei.

- Eu também amo você, Isabella Swan.

- Olha só, Chad. Eles estão tendo um momento ternura e nem esperaram por nós! – uma voz divertida soou no canto do quarto.

- O que acha de nos juntarmos a eles, cunhada?

- Acho uma excelente idéia, cunhado.

Então senti um peso me jogar para cima de Lucas.

- Saí de cima de mim, sua obesa! Oh Deus. Vocês vão me matar sufocada.

- Hey! Eu não sou obesa. Eu estou em forma, não é Luke?

- Claro que sim, amor. Mas será que você podia mandar o obeso do meu irmão sair de cima de você porque o peso dele está empurrando a outra obesa que é a Bella e eu não estou conseguindo respirar aqui em baixo. – a voz dele estava entrecortada.

- Oh. É verdade, Chad. Saí de cima de mim. Você é pesado! – Brooke resmungou.

- Por que a culpa é sempre minha? – resmungou Chad. – Estou saindo.

Mas de alguma maneira nós todos acabamos caindo no chão com um estrondo.

- Vocês são tão lerdos. – resmungou Lucas, massageando as costas ainda deitado.

Eu não pude reprimir a gargalhada que brotou em minha garganta. Não por aquele momento que certamente era bem cômico, mas pelo alivio que me inundava. Os outros três pareceram se contagiar com minha risada porque pouco depois também riam gostosamente.

E, no meio daquela atmosfera de felicidade na casa dos Scott, eu agradeci mais uma vez por ter os melhor amigos que alguém poderia desejar.

**xxx **

Entrei sorrateiramente em casa. Não que eu não tivesse avisado papai de que passaria a tarde com Brooke, mas eu realmente não estava afim de encarar mais uma rodada de perguntas, mesmo que o centro dessas fosse "onde você estava até agora?".

- Olá meus amores. Cheguei. Vou dormir!

Gritei em direção a sala onde havia ouvido as vozes dos outros dois Sparrow e subi rapidamente a escada, não dando o tempo necessário para que eles me alcançassem.

Ouvi meu pai resmungar um "Bella?" bem no momento em que batia a porta do quarto.

- Ufa. Essa foi por pouco. – sussurrei.

- O que foi por pouco, meu amor?

Apesar de o tom de voz ser como veludo, senti puro terror ao perceber que não estava sozinha no quarto. Isso, é claro, foi segundos antes de minha razão voltar a funcionar e eu perceber quem era meu acompanhante.

- Edward! Que susto! – rosnei.

- Desculpe, linda.

Meu namorado estava deitado despreocupadamente em minha cama parecendo mais bonito do que qualquer pessoa tinha o direito de ser.

- Espere um minuto. Vou tomar banho. – falei enquanto juntava meu pijama e as coisas necessárias para higiene pessoal.

Corri para o banheiro tentando fazer menos ruído quanto fosse possível. Se eles me escutassem, saberiam que eu não estava dormindo. E, algumas vezes, meu irmão usa "Inconveniente" como nome do meio: aparecendo nos momentos menos propícios. Eu não queria correr o risco de ter que falar com alguém nesse final de noite. Exceto, é claro, com Edward.

- Como foram as coisas com Davis? – perguntou assim que eu voltei.

- Como se você não soubesse. Aposto que passou o dia grudado na sua irmã como se ela fosse algum tipo de plantão noticiário ou algo assim. – resmunguei.

Eu detesto que me perguntem algo se já sabem a resposta. E eu _realmente _detesto quando usam as visões da baixinha para anteciparem minhas ações. Isso é tão _irritante._

- Para falar a verdade, não. Eu fiquei aqui o dia inteiro.

- O dia inteiro? Por quê? – me aproximei da cama, sentando no espaço que ele deixara.

- Porque eu estava com saudades. – falou simplesmente. – E como você estava ocupada...

- Eu... – as palavras me faltaram por um instante ou dois – Eu também senti saudades. – abaixei, deitando ao seu lado e me aconchegando em seu peito.

Edward puxou minha mão e entrelaçou a sua, descansando-as sobre o lugar onde seu coração estava.

- Como foram as coisas com Davis? – repetiu.

- Bem.

- Defina "bem".

- Acho que ela te odeia.

- Acho que eu posso viver com isso.

Sorri.

- Bobo.

- Sério, amor. E a amizade de vocês? Sofreu grandes danos?

- Por quê está dizendo isso?

- Eu posso ler a mente dela, sabe? Agora pare de enrolar e responda minha pergunta.

- Acho que vai sobreviver. – sussurrei pensativa – A nossa amizade. Nossa amizade vai sobreviver – completei com um sorriso ao ver seu olhar confuso.

- Bella! Por favor, pare de responder com meias palavras.

- Ok. Ok. – sorri outra vez por vê-lo com tal expressão contrariada no rosto.

Resumi os acontecimentos desde o momento em que saíra da escola até quando voltamos à Forks. Edward ficou em quieto o tempo todo, mas em nenhum momento deixou de fazer leves movimentos circulares em minha mão que estava entrelaçada a dele. O silêncio total instalou-se no quarto enquanto Edward parecia absorver meu discurso.

- Ela reagiu melhor do que eu esperava.

- Só isso? Não vai dizer mais nada?

- Ela sempre me surpreende.

_- Han? _Quer saber? Esqueça. – falei, me divertindo com aquele papo estranho.

- E quanto aos Scott? Lucas e aquele outro lá? – revirou os olhos.

- "Aquele outro lá?" - gargalhei – Edward, você sabe que o nome dele é Chad.

- Tanto faz. Não gosto dele. – rosnou.

Não precisei nem perguntar o porquê desse desgosto gratuito. Eu não sou idiota ao ponto de não perceber que o responsável era o monstro verde do ciúme agindo. Não pude deixar de sorrir com isso.

- Luke e eu conversamos até nos entendermos. O que foi relativamente fácil. Eu achei que fosse apanhar de alguém hoje. – brinquei.

E me arrependi um segundo depois ao ver a expressão assassina brilhar nos olhos dele.

- É brincadeira, Edward. Eu estava brincando!

Quase gritei, agarrando seu pescoço com força para tentar impedido-lo de sair do lugar, saltar a janela e correr até a casa dos meus amigos a fim de matá-los. Porque eram essas as exatas intenções que eu consegui ler em seus globos dourados. Ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco ao ouvir minhas afirmativas frenéticas.

- Amor, eles nunca levantaram a mão pra mim. – beijei suavemente seu pescoço – Está tudo bem. Tudo bem, ok?

- Não brinque com isso. – soltou o ar pesadamente.

- Não brincarei. – continuei deslizando os lábios por sua garganta.

Mais uma vez Edward soltou o ar pesadamente.

- Bella, pare com isso. – sua voz soava torturada.

- Parar com o que? – fingi inocência, sem parar o que estava fazendo.

Então, com um movimento rápido, Edward mudou nossas posições. Agora eu estava com as costas coladas à cama e ele tinha uma mão de cada lado da minha cabeça. Nenhum de nós falou enquanto ele vagarosamente descia a cabeça. Os lábios macios dele encontraram os meus. Abrindo a boca, senti a língua de Edward passar por meus lábios. Minhas mãos seguiram por suas costas até alcançarem aquele glorioso cabelo. Parti o beijo e puxei seu lábio inferior de leve. Edward suspirou. Sorri quando ele apressadamente colou sua boca a minha mais uma vez.

Beijamo-nos mais um pouco. Conversamos mais um pouco.

Depois de algum tempo o sono já pesava minha pálpebras, mas ainda assim ouvi, mesmo que vagamente, ele perguntar:

- Mas e o outro Scott? O que ele disse?

- Não disse nada porque eu não disse nada. Ele não sabe da sua partida nem mesmo sabe que nós já namoramos. – bocejei – Não fazia sentido importuná-lo com esse assunto.

Senti quando seu braço foi flexionado, puxando-me para mais perto dele.

- Não gosto daquele cara.

Ignorei-o.

- Amo você.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor.

Isso foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de cair num sono profundo e sem sonhos.

**xxx **

Duas semanas se passaram. E parecia que todos estavam se adaptando bem a idéia de meu nem-tão-novo-assim namoro. Exceto, é claro, meu pai e meu irmão. Depois do choque inicial que a notícia causara neles e dos intermináveis discursos que precisei ouvir, eles aceitaram. Mas continuam deixando evidente, em cada pequena oportunidade que tem, o quão descontentes estão. Eu ficaria muito triste com essa animosidade deles, porém tinha certeza de esta seria uma reação temporária. Logo passaria.

Durante o almoço na escola, eu revezava. Um dia com os Cullen, um dia com Brooke e os Scott. Com os primeiros as coisas pareciam lentamente voltar aos eixos, mas não ao que era antigamente porque isso seria impossível. Quanto aos meus amigos de sempre as coisas estavam... como sempre. E à tarde eu fazia malabarismo com o tempo para não negligenciar nem meus amigos e nem meu namorado. Ao todo, as coisas estavam bem. Muito bem na verdade.

Estávamos na minha cama e já passava da meia-noite quando Edward sussurrou:

- Amor, amanhã eu preciso fazer umas coisas. Acho que não poderei vir aqui.

Senti meu corpo ser tomado pela tensão. Um medo irracional me assolou. _E se ele fosse embora outra vez?_

A razão tentava vencer a barreira escura do medo.

Ok. Não teria sentido ele ir embora agora. Depois de todo trabalho que ele teve para reatar nosso namoro. Não. Edward não iria me abandonar de novo. Suspirei.

- Tudo bem. Aonde você vai?

- Ah! Isso é meio que um segredo.

Franzi o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Bella, por favor, não insista. – deu um beijo leve em minha testa.

Suspirei em sinal de desistência ao ver a expressão determinada em seus olhos. Abracei-o mais forte e fechei os olhos com força, tentando dormir apesar do peso que se instalara no meu peito devido a suas palavras.

Quando acordei, ele já não estava lá. Como era sábado, aproveitei para ligar para Brooke a fim de fazermos alguma coisa. Passei a tarde inteira assistindo filmes na casa dos Davis. Foi quando estava dirigindo para casa que a saudade bateu forte em meu peito.

Talvez Edward já tivesse chegado de sabe-se lá onde. Não faria mal nenhum passar na mansão dos Cullen e checar. E mesmo que ele não estivesse lá, eu poderia conversar um pouco com Esme. Tentar reconstruir algumas pontes queimas.

É uma boa idéia.

Girei o volante, mudando o percurso. O carro avançou sem problemas pelo caminho de terra. Muito animada, desci e olhei aquela imensa casa. Tombei a cabeça para o lado, enquanto a examinava.

Alguma coisa estava diferente. Alguma coisa estava errada.

Com o coração disparado, subi os degraus da entrada. Apertei a campainha, mas ninguém apareceu. Bati naquela madeira lisa da porta e mais uma vez não obtive resposta. Respirando fundo, girei a maçaneta. Com um suave "click" a porta abriu.

- Edward? Esme? Alice? – gritei.

Forcei minha vista para adaptar-se aquele breu que cobria o cômodo. Não surtiu efeito. Então dei alguns passos, tateando às cegas a parede onde eu sabia que o interruptor se encontrava. Suspirei aliviada quando finalmente achei o que procurava. Apertei o interruptor. E cambaleei quando a visão da sala se tornou nítida. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida... talvez duas, senti cada célula do meu corpo gritar de desespero, senti o bolo em minha garganta quase me sufocar. Minhas pernas cederam e cai de joelhos no chão. Um grito abafado de dor escapou por entre meus lábios secos quando meu cérebro digeriu o que os olhos viam.

_Nada._

Não tinha nada na sala. Ela estava completamente vazia.

**N/a: **Olá amores. Sentiram saudades? =D Como está a vida de vocês? A minha corre a 1000 km/h. Não agüento mais correr contra o relógio! :O Por isso demorei tanto para escrever esse capítulo.

Falando no capítulo, o que acharam da reação dos friends da Bella? E o que acharam do final? :O Inesperado, não? ;;

Sim, este é o penúltimo capítulo. Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia: Se eu conseguir mais de VINTE reviews nesse capítulo eu tentarei postar o último capítulo antes do final da semana. E também escreverei um epílogo *-*

Beijoos e até o próximo ;*

_**Respondendo:**_

**Priii: **O Emmett é o melhor =D Sim, está acabando :( Mas fico feliz por você gostar da fic. Thanks pelo review *-*

**Dada Cullen: **Emmett é lindo *-* Aconteceu umas reviravoltas aqui, não? :O Espero que goste do capítulo =D Beijos ;*

**Nathalia Anring: **Muito obrigada, amor *-*

**Nynfadora: **UAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUHA 80? Assim vcs se cansariam de mim! :(

Eu tbm queria uma revelação dessas pra mim! O Chad é liiindooo *-* Não se preocupe com ele. Já o mandei vir aqui em casa para receber consolo. UAHHAUAHUAHAHHA Desculpe a demora :( Muit obrigada amor =D Tbm sentirei saudades de vcs.

Mas deixa eu perguntar, você gosta de Harry Potter?

**Lud Cullen: **Muito obrigada, amor. Fico feliz por vc ter gostado =D Quem sabe você não descobre nos próximos capítulos =D

**Dani: **Muito obrigada, amr. Ah! Que isso. Imagina. Pode me falar o que vc quiser =D É, isso é meio frustrante mesmo. Oonw *-* Muito obrigada, amr. Eu avisei, avisarei sim. =D ADOOORO comentários grandes *-* Muito obrigada mais uma vez. Beijoos ;*

**Roberta Masen Cullen: **Desculpe a demora, amr. Muuito obrigada. Fico muito feliz em saber isso. =D Espero que goste do capítulo. Beijos ;*


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Meus pulmões doíam a cada nova lufada de ar que chegava até eles.

Provavelmente era assim que as vitimas de afogamento de sentiam: o peito ardendo e o desespero embaçando a mente. Exceto que eu não estava me afogando. Eu estava ajoelhada no meio da imensa sala de estar dos Cullen enquanto meu pior pesado se tornava realidade... de novo.

Dizem que o que não lhe mata, lhe fortalece. Ou ao menos lhe deixa mais esperta para não cair duas vezes na mesma cilada. Devo ter sido morta porque não era compreensível como eu pude ser tão burra e ter acreditado nele.

É, acho que o centro de tudo isso era a lógica. Mas esta parecia fora da equação.

_Por que eles levariam os móveis ao partir outra vez?_ Dinheiro não era problema para os Cullen e há sete meses eles deixaram a mansão intacta. Então por que agora?

Depois de algumas tentativas, consegui juntar forças o suficiente para me levantar. Com o auxilio da luz da sala cheguei ao interruptor da cozinha e descobri que esta também estava vazia. Da mesma maneira subi a escada. No segundo andar da casa a cena se repetia. A única coisa que preenchia os cômodos era ar.

Segurei tão forte no corrimão da escada ao descer que provavelmente parei a circulação sanguínea em minha mão esquerda. Mas eu precisava me agarrar a alguma coisa sólida para não quebrar o pescoço se minhas pernas vacilassem naquela descida. Assim como eu precisava me agarrar à esperança para não perder a lucidez. As lágrimas quentes desciam ininterruptamente pelo meu rosto, porém me eram indiferentes. O que estava acontecendo naquele momento era um atentado à lógica do universo.

_Por que ele iria ter tanto trabalho a fim de que reatássemos se planejava ir embora tão rápido? Por que ele voltaria se desejava partir? _

Quando cheguei ao último degrau, o esgotamento emocional me impediu de qualquer coisa exceto sentar, cruzar os braços sobre os joelhos e esconder meu rosto neles.

Um pouco depois ouvi um som triste. Um som desesperadamente doloroso, um choro desesperadamente doloroso. Eu queria ajudar quem quer que fosse que sofria tanto. Mas a pequena parte do meu cérebro que ainda era capaz de funcionar alertou-me que não havia ninguém mais ali. _Então era eu quem chorava assim?_ Uma pontada forte em meu peito respondeu a pergunta. Sim, era. E eu estava nesse estado deprimente e depressivo porque a pessoa que eu mais amava na maldita droga do mundo havia me abandonado. O choro aumentou de intensidade.

Já não sabia quantas lágrimas mais meu corpo poderia produzir depois de tantas outras que eu já havia derramado. Talvez quando elas parassem, eu entenderia o que estava acontecendo. Ou talvez elas só parassem quando eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo. Porém isso parecia tão longe de acontecer, parecia impo...

- Bella? – uma voz suave chamou.

Levantei a cabeça como um raio, mal acreditando em minha vista embaçada.

- Esme?

Ao dizer isso, ouvi um estrondo forte do lado de fora da casa. Um milissegundo depois Edward, o qual sustentava uma expressão completamente atônita, estava ao lado da mãe no portal de entrada. Arregalei os olhos e minha boca abriu-se num perfeito O.

- EDWARD!

Em um salto estava em pé e correndo em sua direção. Não dei nem mesmo dois passos quando ele me pegou em seus braços, tirando meus pés do chão em um abraço de aço. Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e ali chorei de alívio.

- Bella, amor. Meu amor, o que aconteceu? O que aconteceu, Bella? – estava desesperado.

Não conseguia responder, estava ocupada demais agradecendo por ele não ser uma alucinação.

- Diga-me o que está errado, meu amor, e eu consertarei. Mas por favor, por favor, não chore. Eu não suporto vê-la chorar.

Aos poucos, fui me acalmando. Percebi que Edward ocupara o lugar onde eu estava antes de sua chegada e me segurava em seu colo.

- Bella, você está bem? Alguém lhe machucou? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Machucou? Não. – funguei.

- Então por que você está assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa com alguém?

- Não.

- O que aconteceu, amor?

Sentia seu olhar sobre mim, mas não conseguia encará-lo. Como poderia contar o que ocorreu e o que eu pensara? Todas as suas suposições pareciam ainda mais malucas do que pareceram quando estava sozinha e lutava para encontrar a lógica. Edward não ficaria satisfeito ao saber o que eu imaginara. Recuei um pouco em seu abraço, mas evitei o seu olhar. Olhando para parede, levantei a mão e afastei a franja que caia em meus olhos, antes de começar:

- Eu passei à tarde na casa de Brooke. E estava com saudades de você. – respirei fundo - E quando estava indo para casa pensei que você talvez já tivesse voltado de onde quer que tenha ido.

Respirei fundo, tentando achar as palavras certas.

- Porém cheguei aqui e vi tudo vazio. Eu pensei que... pensei que...

- Ah não, Bella. Você pensou que nós havíamos ido embora.

Virei a fim de encará-lo. Seu rosto, assim como sua voz, carregava grande tristeza.

- Eu não... _Droga!_ Foi exatamente isso que eu achei. O que mais eu poderia deduzir ao chegar aqui e encontrar a sua casa vazia? E para piorar a situação no dia anterior você me disse que ia a um lugar que não podia me contar onde era! Eu... eu... enlouqueci. – gritei.

Edward não alterou sua expressão, a minha, por outro lado, devia estar escarlate. Sentia minhas bochechas ficarem ainda mais quentes a cada segundo que se passava. Não sabia se era vergonha ou raiva que me consumia. Talvez fosse uma mistura dos dois.

- Bella, eu fui a Port Angeles com Esme porque ela queria comprar móveis novos para redecorar a casa. Algo sobre recomeçar com o pé direito. – sussurrou.

- E os outros?

- Alice e Jasper estão caçando assim como Rosalie e Emmett. Carlisle está no hospital.

Agora eu tinha certeza de que o sentimento dominante era a vergonha.

- E por que você não podia me contar que estava indo na cidade vizinha com a sua mãe? – engasguei.

Precisava encontrar ao menos um pouco de razão no meio daquela bagunça em que havíamos parado. Sempre confiei demais em meu cérebro para deixá-lo em segundo plano nesse momento tão crítico. Eu o abandonara no momento em que precisava decidir se reataria com Edward... e parecia ser esse abandono que me levara aonde eu estava agora.

- Porque eu precisava fazer outra coisa também. E era sobre isso que eu não queria falar com você.

- Por quê?

Edward não respondeu. E percebi que não responderia, pois podia sentir a determinação irradiar dele. Fosse o que fosse, o pequeno segredo não me seria revelado.

- Na hora certa, eu lhe conto.

Não pude fazer nada além de encará-lo e o que vi fez meu coração levar outra punhalada. Ele estava magoado, mas não comigo. Consigo mesmo. E eu provavelmente era responsável por isso. Comecei a me sentir como uma palhaça que montara um grande espetáculo encima de uma pequena piada ruim. Era como se eu estivesse em uma piada de mau gosto.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – suspirou, erguendo-se comigo ainda em seu colo. – Mas não agora. Agora eu vou levá-la para casa.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, porém o pesado silêncio entre nós parecia sufocar, impedindo-me de fazer qualquer coisa senão encarar desamparadamente sua camisa enquanto era carregada para fora da mansão. Nó pátio de entrada só estava o Volvo. Naquele momento notei a falta de Esme, a qual provavelmente saiu assim que seu filho me encontrou, concedendo-nos privacidade total.

"Silencioso" não era a palavra correta para descrever o trajeto para minha casa. Talvez "agonizante" ou "vergonhoso" encaixasse melhor. Ele não me olhou em nenhum momento desde a saída de uma casa até a chegada na outra.

- Eu acho melhor não ficar aqui hoje à noite. – parecia estar falando com a porta atrás de mim – Amanhã à tarde eu venho para conversarmos.

Acenei com a cabeça.

- Tchau.

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e o andar lento, Edward voltou para seu Volvo, dando partida e desaparecendo pela rua. Fiquei alguns minutos ali, olhando para o vazio onde seu carro estivera, questionando mentalmente minhas próprias perguntas. _Como eu pude distorcer tanto a realidade? E o que aconteceria agora que estava claro que ainda havia uma falha imensa em nosso relacionamento? _

Estremeci de frio, mas o clima não era responsável por essa sensação térmica. Não. O vento gelado vinha do meu peito.

Quase desmaiei de puro pânico ao perceber que esse frio interno não havia me abandonado. Ele ainda estava ali, mostrando-me que as coisas não estavam nem de longe no lugar onde elas pertenciam, mostrando-me que decisões cruciais precisavam ser tomadas. E elas doeriam.

Esfreguei meus braços e, em um suspiro derrotado, expulsei o ar que preenchia meus pulmões. Encarei pela última vez o asfalto antes de virar as costas e entrar em casa.

- Bella, onde você estava, maninha?

Ignorei-o totalmente, seguindo em direção as escadas.

Só sai do quarto para tomar um banho demorado, durante o qual praticamente implorei para que a água quente levasse meus problemas. É claro que não funcionou. Então me arrastei de volta para o quarto, caindo pesadamente sobre a cama. Não desci para jantar porque meu estômago parecia pesar quilos de chumbo. Também não dormi apenas fiquei ali, agarrada ao travesseiro e encolhida em posição fetal enquanto encarava a parede lisa. Durante algumas horas ouvi os ruídos dos homens da casa. Depois não escutei mais nada, pois eles provavelmente já havia se recolhido em seus próprios quartos.

Desejei que minha mente estivesse tão calma quanto a resto da casa. Porém os pensamentos não deixaram de confundi-la, voando cada vez mais rápidos em minha mente como abelhas raivosas zunindo. Rolei na cama, encarando o teto. Pedaços de todas as nossas conversas chocavam-se, trazendo um barulho imaginário, mas ao mesmo tempo ensurdecedor, os meus ouvidos. Puxei o travesseiro, tampando meu rosto com ele.

Minha vida estava passando de simples e tediosa a uma tragédia grega de grandes proporções. _Onde foi que eu errei? _

Rolei pela cama outra vez. Na verdade, várias e várias vezes durante a interminável noite. E tudo o que consegui foram mais perguntas ao invés das respostas de que tanto necessitava. Perdi a noção do tempo. E só percebi que a noite perecera quando uma batida forte na porta, acompanhada de uma voz grossa, me tirou dos devaneios:

- Bella, vem comer.

- Eu não quero tomar café. – resmunguei de volta.

- Querida, já é hora do almoço.

Virei a cabeça para o lado e encontrei os brilhantes números digitais do meu despertador indicando 01:30 p.m. Arregalei os olhos. Eu estava tão fora de sintonia assim?

- Bella?

O tom de voz de meu pai indicava que se eu não saísse e/ou respondesse nos próximo cinco segundos, a porta seria jogada no chão.

- Estou indo, pai. Cinco minutos.

- Cinco minutos. – repetiu ele com um toque de ameaça.

Peguei uma camiseta branca qualquer e o primeiro jeans escuro que achei, uma jaqueta preta com capuz e tênis branco completava o visual. Arrastando os pés, cheguei até a cozinha. Jack e papai estavam sentados à mesa, uma pizza grande, a qual nem mesmo havia sido tirada da caixa de entrega antes de cortarem os primeiros pedaços, estava entre eles.

- Maninha, pega o refrigerante, por favor?

Dei de ombros, indo até a geladeira a fim de atender seu pedido. Quando coloquei a garrafa na mesa, o cheiro da pizza me acertou, embrulhando meu estômago. Dei as costas para os dois, abri um dos armários e alcancei um pacote de bolacha de água e sal. Desmontei sobre uma das cadeiras vagas e puxei o copo que Jack tinha acabado de encher de refrigerante para si mesmo.

- Bella, esse copo é meu! – exclamou, em resposta.

- Eu não estou nem aí. – resmunguei.

Comi a primeira bolacha e depois vieram mais umas cinco. A Coca-Cola ajudou a comida a passar pela garganta. Fome era a última coisa que me assolava no momento. Só estava comendo porque senão provavelmente desmaiaria quando meu namorado aparecesse aqui. Meu desânimo não me impediu de notar os olhares surpresos que recebi por: meu comportamento depressivamente anormal e pela resposta mal-educada que lancei ao meu irmão. Não fiz nem mesmo uma pequena tentativa de me explicar. O que eu dissera a Jack era a mais pura verdade. Eu não estava me importando nem um pouco com quem ficaria com a Coca ou o fato de meu pai talvez esteja considerando a idéia de me mandar a um profissional para descobrir se eu tenho algum tipo de transtorno bipolar. Tenho problemas muito maiores do que esse.

Devorei todas as bolachas, apesar dos pesares. Então levei o copo a pia e deixei a cozinha. Estava na metade das escadas quando a campainha soou. Rapidamente alcancei o primeiro patamar novamente.

- Entre, Edward. – falei ao abrir a porta – Eu só preciso fazer uma coisinha e já volto.

- Acho melhor esperá-la aqui fora. – ele respondeu – Boa-tarde, senhor Swan. Jack. – acenou com a cabeça.

Não podia culpá-lo por preferir ficar no "sofá" de madeira do alpendre do que em nossa aconchegante sala. Porque os olhares nem um pouco hospitaleiros que os dois lançaram ao atravessar o corredor deixava claro o quão não-bem-vindo ele era em nossa casa. Edward nem mesmo precisaria ler a mente deles para captar essa mensagem. Revirei os olhos.

- Cinco minutos. – sussurrei antes de subir correndo as escadas.

Corri para o banheiro a fim de escovar os dentes. Depois de terminar a higiene bucal, peguei-me fixando a atenção em meu reflexo no espelho. E, por mais clichê hollywoodiano que isso fosse, falei para minha própria imagem:

- Vamos lá. Você consegue.

Então saí daquele cômodo e andei até estar fora da casa. Edward estava sentado no primeiro degrau de descida da escadinha que separava o alpendre do pequeno jardim em frente a casa. Sentei-me ao seu lado. Ele virou-se para me encarar.

- Alguém escutaria se conversássemos aqui?

Fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Você se importaria se conversássemos aqui?

- Não, Bella.

- Você quer falar primeiro?

- Acho que seria mais pertinente se você começasse.

Retorci a manga de meu moletom, me sentindo estranha mesmo sabendo o que precisava dizer.

- Edward, eu acho que a confiança é o principio mais básico de um relacionamento. E o que aconteceu ontem, mesmo tendo sido um grande delírio da minha mente, mostrou que nossa confiança não foi totalmente restabelecida. Não sei como podemos continuar namorando se eu não confio no que você faz. Se eu não consigo acreditar que você vai ali à esquina e vai voltar antes do próximo ano. Como podemos sustentar algo assim? Iríamos acabar brigando e destruindo o respeito que temos um pelo outro. Iríamos nos desapontar e perder a fé em nós mesmos.

Esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos ao terminar de falar. Estava exausta, parecia que ao invés de dizer aquelas poucas palavras, eu havia corrido uma maratona olímpica. _Por que às vezes fazer o que era certo doía tanto?_

- Você está terminando comigo? – sua voz não continha nenhum traço de animosidade, estava, na verdade, terrivelmente normal.

- NÃO! – gritei – Eu apenas acho que devemos "dar um tempo". Tentar reconstruir o que foi perdido com o tempo. Não estou dizendo para nos afastarmos, mas para, não sei, nos conhecermos outra vez. – estava soando confusa até para mim mesma – Acho que essa é a única alternativa. O que você acha, Edward? Isso não seria melhor para nós?

Ele estava ao meu lado – no máximo vinte centímetros nos separavam – mas era como se uma galáxia estivesse entre nós. Edward estava distante, concentrado em algo que eu além do que eu poderia entender. Senti como se um século se passara quando ele finalmente abriu a boca e disse calmamente:

- É. Você tem razão.

Dever-me-ia sentir aliviada com sua concordância, mas este não passou nem perto de meus sentidos. Minha intuição, a qual raramente falhava, dizia-me que algo estava errado. Eu só não sabia o que.

- Então você concorda? Concorda que isso é o melhor? Que devemos fazer o melhor para o nosso relacionamento?

Falei tudo de uma vez, freneticamente. Precisava que ele entendesse que eu estava fazendo isso por _nós. _

- Sim. Devemos fazer o melhor para _nós. _– olhou-me nos olhos – Eu não quero lhe machucar. Nunca mais, Bella.

Reconheci o que brilhou nos globos dourados. Edward não estava mentindo, mas havia algo, algo realmente importante, que ele não estava mencionando.

- Você está me escondendo alguma coisa? – ouvi as palavras saírem de minha boca antes que pudesse refrear.

- Não. Eu também acho que devemos fazer o melhor para você. – a mesma voz calma respondeu.

- _Nós._ O melhor para _nós. _– corrigi – Foi isso que você quis dizer, certo?

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a dar aquele sorriso - sem mostrar os dentes - típico das pessoas que tem mais conhecimento do que aquelas a quem o sorriso é dirigido.

- Já é tarde. – falou, olhando o céu. – Acho melhor eu ir embora. – deu um beijo em minha testa e se levantou.

- Nos vemos depois, não é? – falei vendo-o caminhar para seu carro.

Edward não respondeu, apenas acenou com a mão e entrou no automóvel. Passei as mãos no rosto e joguei meu cabelo para trás, respirando fundo. Erguendo-me voltei para casa.

- E ai, maninha? – a voz de Jack me atingiu enquanto eu subia a escada.

- Me deixa em paz. – berrei em resposta, sem parar de andar.

Encostei-me à porta do meu quarto após fechá-la novamente. Fechei os olhos e a imagem de Edward flutuou na minha frente.

_Estava feito. Eu fizera o que precisava. Meu cérebro estava satisfeito. Então por que a dor em meu peito era tão intensa?_

**xxx**

_- Que foi dessa vez? Morreu, é? – a voz divertida perguntou do outro lado da linha._

- Quase.

_- Quê?_

- Nada. É que eu estou meio doente. – menti.

_- Doente, é? Pegou o vírus com o seu namorado? Quer que eu vá ai lhe fazer companhia?_

- Como assim "peguei com meu namorado"? – estranhei.

_- Faz dois dias que Edward não vai à aula, exatamente como você. _– parou por um instante – _Vocês fugiram juntos? –_ gargalhou.

Não prestei atenção na última parte.

- Como assim faz dois dias que ele não vai à aula?

_- Você está ficando repetitiva._

- Brooke! – rosnei.

_- Eu quis dizer exatamente o que eu disse. Ele não foi á aula essa semana. Então faz dois dias que ele não vai aparece na escola. O resto da família continua freqüentando a escola normalmente, mas o seu homem não apareceu esses dias. _

Senti minha garganta fechar e, como muito custo, consegui sussurrar:

- Eu ligo para você depois.

_- Bella, o que..._

Coloquei o parelho no gancho. Meu cérebro gritava freneticamente que alguma coisa estava muito errada. Eu não fora a aula esses dois dias porque ainda não tinha o controle suficiente das minhas próprias emoções para olhar Edward sem poder tocá-lo. E dessa vez a culpa era minha. Eu remoera o que fizera durante todo esse tempo. Não que eu achasse que havia tomado a decisão errada. Mas mesmo assim, parecia que algo não se encaixava. _Eu só não sabia o que... _

Até agora.

_Edward. _

Um impulso feroz me fez correr até onde a minha bolsa estava. Eu precisava vê-lo, precisava garantir que ele ainda estava lá para que nós tentássemos mais uma vez. Para que tentássemos do jeito certo.

Corri para o carro, destravando o alarme e me jogando sobre o banco do motorista. Em poucos segundos já corria pela estrada em direção à casa dos Cullen. Puxei o celular de dentro do bolso da calça e, com apenas uma mão controlando o volante, teclei o número de Edward.

Chamou até cair a ligação. Tentei de novo, revezando minha atenção entre a estrada e o aparelho eletrônico. Na terceira tentativa caiu na caixa postal. Olhei incrédula para o celular, então, bati algumas vezes sobre o volante a mão que o segurava, tentando extravasar a frustração. O carro deslizou um pouco quando eu finalmente parei em frente à casa dos Cullen.

Saltei do carro, praticamente voando até a entrada. Forcei a maçaneta, estava trancada.

- ALICE. ALICE. ALICE. ALICE – batia na porta ininterrupta e freneticamente.

Por que ela demorava tanto? _QUE DROGA!_ Segundos depois a porta se abriu. Alice estava lá, vestida com uma camisa masculina três vezes o tamanho dela. Ah! então era por isso que ela demorava...

- _Cadê o Edward? _

- Bella, você tem que se acalmar.

- O diabos que tenho que me acalmar! Onde está seu irmão, Alice?

- Por que você não entra e...

_- Onde está seu irmão, Alice?_ – berrei.

Em um segundo Jasper – sem camisa - estava ao lado da esposa. Como se eu fosse algum tipo de ameaça para vampiro. Na verdade, acho que naquele momento eu realmente era.

- Eu... ele... Edward foi embora.

- COMO ASSIM "EDWARD FOI EMBORA?"

- Você... Ele me disse que você terminou com ele. Disse que não tinha mais esperanças.

- Não foi isso que eu disse, DROGA! – fechei a mão em punho e soquei a parede. – DROGA. DROGA. DROGA. - Puxei meus cabelos com força - Eu só queria começar de novo do jeito certo. Será que ninguém consegue entender isso?

- Bella...

- Para onde ele foi? Quando?

- Ele saiu faz uma hora. Foi para o aeroporto de Port Angeles. Edward ainda não se decidiu para onde vai. – sussurrou, parecendo chocada.

Virei e corri de volta para o carro.

- Espere, Bella! Eu vou com você. Só preciso trocar de...

O porshe deslizou um pouco quando afundei o pé do acelerador. Girando o volante todo para o lado, fiz a curva mais fechada da minha vida e sai do pátio dos Cullen. Não que eu não quisesse uma vidente comigo nessa busca, mas não podia perder um único minuto. Imporei a todas as entidades sagradas que lembrei para que não fosse tarde demais e para que nenhuma viatura policial me parasse enquanto eu queimava asfalto pela rodovia. Estendi a mão para o banco do passageiro, alcançando meu celular. Liguei o número dele e mais uma vez caiu na caixa postal. Tentei deixar uma mensagem:

- Edward, não. Edward não faça isso. Eu... – desliguei.

Essa droga de celular estava me atrapalhando. Eu não conseguia controlar o porshe nessa velocidade astronômica com apenas uma mão. Joguei o aparelho de qualquer jeito sobre o banco outra vez. Ultrapassei uma fila de cinco carros o que me rendeu várias exclamações de motoristas zangados por meu desrespeito as leis de trânsito. Eu não poderia me importar menos com isso.

Uma ponta de esperança ressurgiu quando eu finalmente vi os aviões voando mais baixo e as placas que indicavam o aeroporto. O som de Kings of Leon encheu o carro. Agarrei o telefone desesperada, sem nem ao menos ver quem era, coloquei-o na orelha:

- Edward?

_- Ele se decidiu. Vai embarcar no primeiro vôo para Seattle e depois no primeiro que sair de lá para França_. – uma voz feminina respondeu.

França? Isso é a mais de um oceano de distância! Estremeci.

- Qual lugar?

- _Paris. Quando o avião chegar terá acabado de anoitecer. Então Edward terá tempo para decidir para onde quer ir depois._

- Alice, por que ele está fazendo isso? – não consegui impedir a pergunta.

_- Ele acha que é isso que você quer, Bella. Ele só quer que você seja feliz. _

Antes que as lágrimas começassem a cair, joguei o telefone em qualquer lugar. Virando o volante finalmente consegui chegar ao estacionamento do aeroporto. Lembro-me vagamente de, em um gesto automático, ter trancado o carro quando sai correndo para dentro do prédio.

Enquanto corri por entre as pessoas pensei em como a minha vida havia se transformado em um clichê tão barato. Eu estava correndo por um aeroporto a fim de impedir o amor da minha vida de ir embora e me abandonar para sempre. Isso é tão típico em nossos filmes adolescentes! Eu nunca pensei que essas coisas realmente acontecessem...

Quando estava mais ou menos no centro daquele lugar, parei e olhei para os lados, totalmente ofegante. Fiz um giro de 360° graus, procurando atentamente por ele. Edward não estava em nenhum lugar onde eu pudesse vê-lo. Apesar de meus pulmões alegarem incapacidade para outra corrida e minha garganta queimar tanto que chegava a dor, disparei até o guichê onde sabia ser possível comprar passagens para Seattle. Por mais incrível que pareça, não havia ninguém na fila. O que era a primeira coisa boa que realmente me acontecia hoje.

- Moça...moça – minha garganta não cooperava. – Que horas sai o vôo para Seattle?

Ela abaixou a atenção para o computador e digitou alguma coisa. Então, ainda olhando para tela, disse:

- O vôo já partiu – levantou a cabeça, seu olhar passando rapidamente por mim para chegar até a imensa janela de vidro virada em direção a pista – Ele está taxiando nesse exato momento.

Afastei-me dela, chegando perto da janela. Espalmei as mãos sobre o vidro, assistindo de camarote o avião ganhar velocidade e subir aos céus. Fiquei ali até que o gigante dos céus se transformou em um ponto e, então, desapareceu por entre as nuvens. Dei as costas à janela e senti minhas pernas perderem a força. Escorreguei lentamente até estar sentada no chão. Os joelhos encolhidos perto de meu peito e os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos. Não havia lágrimas. O desespero era tão grande que nem mesmo isso me sobrara.

_Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?_ Arrastei minhas mãos em garras pelas laterais de minha cabeça, afastando meus cabelos enquanto as imagens passavam como um filme bem em frente aos meus olhos. Abaixei a cabeça, mantendo as mãos no cabelo e os olhos fixos em minha calça. Da outra vez que ele se fora, eu podia culpá-lo. Mas agora a culpa era totalmente minha. Minha e da minha insegurança.

_Confiança?_ Edward e eu poderíamos ter restituído a confiança em nosso relacionamento. Eu devia ter percebido isso. Claro que não seria algo fácil, contudo, seria possível. Encontrar o que nós tínhamos... o que nós sentíamos um pelo outro...? Isso era praticamente impossível. O sentimento era especial demais, precioso demais para ser banal. E nós tínhamos isso, mas eu tive a capacidade de jogar fora por desconfianças e inseguranças.

Respirei fundo. Tirei as mãos do cabelo e - fechadas em punho - as bati no chão ao mesmo tempo em que batia a cabeça de leve na parede atrás de mim.

Ironia não me faria companhia para olhar as estrelas. Insegurança não me abraçaria todas as noites enquanto canta para eu dormir. Sarcasmo não sussurraria o quanto me ama em meio a um filme romântico onde eu choraria rios de lágrimas. Orgulho não me daria um beijo de boa-noite.

Eu estava de volta aquele poço de escuridão. Edward me mandara para lá. Tudo porque fora estúpido o suficiente para confundir o que eu disse... _Droga Edward! _

Bati a cabeça mais uma vez na parede. E abri os olhos para encarar o teto branco e insosso.

Como um cara tão inteligente como você pode cometer tamanha burrice...

_Não. Droga! Swan! _

A culpa é minha. Eu não tinha nenhum direito de responsabilizá-lo por nada. _Francamente! _Quantas pessoas tinham uma segunda chance? Quantas pessoas tinham uma segunda chance com a pessoa de quem gostam! Como eu pudera errar tanto! E agora eu o perdera...

_Espere um minuto!_

Eu não o perdera. Eu podia procurá-lo. Abaixei a cabeça, olhando as pessoas passarem pelo terminal sem realmente enxergar nenhuma delas. Afinal de contas metade da minha família é européia. _Eu_ sou européia. Tinha duas cidadanias que provavam que eu era tão cidadã estadunidense quanto era inglesa. Conhecia a Europa. Passara praticamente todas as minhas férias escolares lá. Não que fosse fácil se localizar naquele continente, mas eu tinha muita força de vontade e um vidente ao meu lado. Era um plano perfeito...

_E o que diabos eu fazia perdendo tempo nessa droga de aeroporto?_

Levantei em um salto, começando a andar por entre a multidão.

Eu tinha meu American Express, meu passaporte e meu celular no carro.

_Ótimo. _

Eu perderia alguns dias de aula até encontrar Edward e convencê-lo a voltar já que ele conseguira alguns quilômetros de vantagem. Isso resultaria em mais alguns dias escolares perdidos. Charlie não ficaria satisfeito com isso.

_Não tão bom._

Contundo, eu podia convencer a vovó de que precisava fazer algo urgente na frança. Ela entenderia. Ela sempre entende. E, claro, ela conversaria com o filho.

_Perfeito._

Eu só precisava pegar as coisas no carro e ligar para Alice. Conseguiria uma passagem no primeiro avião que saísse dali. Que horas seria isso? Levantei a vista a fim de encontrar um painel eletrônico. O próximo vôo era em meia hora. _Perfeito._

Esboçando um sorriso, abaixei a vista. E foi quando meus olhos se chocaram com os _dele._ Franzi a sobrancelha, forçando a vista. _Era mesmo ele ali ou era uma ilusão? _Mesmo morrendo de medo de ele desaparecer – mesmo sendo uma ilusão – cerrei os olhos com força. Ao abri-los, a figura imponente continuava no mesmo lugar. Parado a mais ou menos dez metros, vestindo uma blusa pólo preta e calça escura, estava Edward. E ele olhava diretamente para mim.

Minha mente não trabalhava bem no momento, por isso não sei como dei um passo hesitante e, então, outro, até estar em uma corrida desenfreada em direção a Edward. Talvez fosse puro instinto, talvez fosse meu coração tomando as rédeas um pouco. Estava a poucos centímetros dele quando, em um pulo, me joguei em seus braços, os quais se apertaram firmemente a minha volta. Por mais inacreditável que fosse, não senti dor ao chocar em seu corpo de pedra. Mas senti todo o peso sobre meus ombros ir embora.

- Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui? – sua voz saiu um tanto abafada porque Edward mantinha seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos.

- O que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui? O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – rosnei.

- Isso não está fazendo sentindo. – afastou-se apenas para olhar-me.

- _Droga Edward! _Eu lhe disse para começarmos de novo e você quer fugir no primeiro avião?

- Não. – respondeu suavemente – Você terminou comigo porque essa era a única opção. E eu não estava fugindo

- Será que você nunca escuta o que eu digo? Será que você não _presta atenção no que eu digo? _

Apoiei meus braços sobre os seus, descansando minhas mãos em seus ombros enquanto o encarava com raiva.

- Eu não entendo por que você está aqui. – ignorou minhas perguntas – Veio se despedir?

- "Despedir-me?" _Não._ Para onde você está indo? Por que você está indo?

- Eu estou indo porque isso é o certo. – a voz não continha nenhuma emoção – Você ficou mal quando viu a casa vazia. Você... _droga..._ você_ chorou._ Eu não tinha o direito de fazê-la passar por isso de novo. Mas eu não tinha forças para ir embora. Então você veio com aquela conversa de que precisávamos de um tempo. Pensei que fosse uma maneira educada de me chutar para fora da sua vida. Afinal, eu merecia isso.

Fiquei boquiaberta. Como a mente dos homens consegue ser tão absurdamente incoerente às vezes!

- Eu estou indo para Suíça. Eu ia para França, mas mudei de idéia. Meu novo vôo sai em quarenta minutos.

- Suíça? Você _não _vai para Suíça! – apertei as mãos em seus ombros – Por que você iria para Suíça? Por que você iria para qualquer lugar longe de mim quando prometeu nunca mais fazer isso? – a raiva subiu por minha garganta – Você é um mentiroso, idiota, cego, estúpido. Eu odeio você, Edward. Você quer ir para Suíça? _Ótimo! Tenha uma excelente viagem! _

Desvencilhei-me de seus braços e dei-lhe as costas, dando dois passos.

Então, em um giro tão rápido que nem eu mesma sabia como havia feito, abraçava Edward firmemente.

- Não vá. Por favor. Por favor, não vá – agarrei com ambas as mãos a blusa dele enquanto lágrimas grossas desciam por meu rosto. – _Não me deixe. Eu não posso viver sem você._ – solucei.

- Shii. Calma, amor. Eu estou aqui. – sussurro em meu ouvido – Está tudo bem.

- _Não _está tudo bem! – bati de leve o punho cerrado em seu peito – Você está me deixando de novo. – me afastei a fim de olhá-lo – Você não me ama mais, Edward? – não podia enxergá-lo direito devido as lágrimas que embaçavam minha vista.

Ele chegou tão perto que sua boca quase se colava a minha.

- Não é nada disso, amor. Eu só pensei que fosse o que você queria. É claro que eu te amo.

- _Pare_ de tentar pensar por mim. _Pare _de pensar que sabe o que eu quero. _Pare _de pensar que sabe o que é melhor para mim. Toda a maldita vez que você age assim, você acaba em um avião indo para longe de mim. Quando eu quiser dizer uma coisa, eu direi.

Seus braços me apertaram ainda mais.

- Você me prometeu que nada iria nos manter separados novamente! – abafei minha voz contra sua camisa.

- Eu sei. Doeu-me pensar que tinha que ir embora novamente. Mas eu achei que fosse o que você queria. Isso não acontecerá outra vez. Nunca mais presumirei nada. Prometo.

- Promete?

Levantei a vista e me deparei com o mais sincero brilho em seus olhos. Um segundo depois, Edward baixava sua cabeça. Nossos lábios se encontraram. E foi tão suave. Ele me beijou calmamente até que eu agarrei seus cabelos sedosos. Então o beijo se transformou em algo quente e descontrolado. As mãos dele abraçavam minha cintura com força enquanto eu tentava me aproximar mais. Nossas línguas guerreavam tentando absorver o máximo possível um do outro. No momento, considerava o oxigênio o menos importante para minha sobrevivência, mas meus pulmões não concordavam muito com isso. Puxei levemente seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes, terminando nosso beijo com um selinho. Um sorriso imenso brilhou em seu rosto e eu sabia que não estava diferente. Ele passou o nariz de leve sobre meu pescoço, respirando fundo. E todo ar que conseguira recuperar, sumiu de repente.

- Vamos para casa. – sua voz rouca sussurrou em meu ouvido.

**xxx**

Estacionei o porshe logo atrás do volvo no pátio dos Cullen. Vi a porta do automóvel da frente ser aberta e, um segundo depois, a minha também estava aberta. Edward, como sempre, meu cavalheiro. Sorri quando ele entrelaçou sua mão a minha e assim atravessamos o gramado. No segundo em que pisamos no alpendre, alguém saiu como um furacão de dentro da casa e abraçava Edward e eu.

- Ah. Meus filhos. Vocês voltaram. – a voz de anjo parecia torturada – Pensei que perderia os dois. Nunca mais façam isso.

- Desculpe, Esme.

Arrastei os pés, meio envergonhada, agora que ela nos soltara e nos mantinha sobre olhos de águia.

- Desculpe, mãe. – Edward sussurrou.

- Venham. Venham. Estão todos esperando por vocês. – sorriu.

Notei que ela falava a verdade. Alice estava encostada a Jasper perto da parede oposta a porta de entrada. Carlisle estava acomodado sobre o grande sofá e Rosalie estava em pé no meio da escada ao lado de Emmett. Todos eles nos encaravam atentamente. A fadinha fez o primeiro movimento, vindo até mim e me envolvendo em um abraço.

- Bella! Você conseguiu.

Ela se afastou ao dizer isso.

- Como se você não soubesse. – brinquei.

- É. Eu sabia. Mas primeiro eu vi Edward mudar de idéia e resolver ir à Suíça e vi que você estava indo à Seattle para pegar um vôo para França. Porque eu disse que ele estava indo para França. Então vocês se desencontrariam e perderíamos muitos dias. Eu liguei várias vezes no seu celular, mas você não atendia. Então eu não sabia o que fazer...

- Calma, Alice. Eu sei, Alice. Está tudo bem agora. – interrompi seu falatório desenfreado.

Eu tinha visto as dezenas de ligações perdidas em meu celular quando fui ligar para Charlie a fim de avisar que estava na casa dos Cullen.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. – sorriu amplamente. – Tudo ficará bem agora.

- Vejo que seu humor está muito melhor agora, Bella. Suas mudanças bruscas de sentimento estavam me deixando um tanto quanto tonto. – a voz suave de Jasper dançou até mim.

- Desculpe, Jasper. – sorri inocentemente – Não era proposital. Mas obrigada por me manter sã em alguns dos piores momentos.

- Sempre que precisar, irmãzinha.

Meu sorriso aumentou.

- Acho que tenho que lhe agradecer por conseguir colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse meu filho, Bella. – Carlisle apareceu ao meu lado, dando um beijo em minha testa e olhou desconfiado para o filho – Nada de besteiras novamente, certo, Edward?

- Sim, pai. – meu namorado falou, envergonhado.

Em um segundo eu estava ao lado de pai e filho, pensando que a careta envergonhada de Edward era a coisa mais fofa do mundo, e, no instante seguinte, meus pés estavam fora do chão e alguém me segurava em um abraço de urso. Minha mão se soltou da de Edward enquanto eu era rodada pela sala.

- Emmett. – sussurrei contra sua camisa.

- E ai, Bella? Senti saudades. – falou alegremente.

- Obrigada, Emmett. – continuei sussurrando, pois sabia que ele podia me ouvir. – Se não fosse você, nós nunca desfaríamos o mal entendido que acabou com tudo.

- Não precisa agradecer, baixinha. – me colocou no chão a sua frente – Foi um gesto bem egoísta da minha parte, sabe? Eu realmente queria a minha irmã de volta. Não tinha mais ninguém para me fazer gargalhar constantemente.

- Emmett! – rosnei indignada.

- Brincadeira, irmãzinha. Brincadeira. – levantou ambas as mãos em gesto de rendição – Você sabe que eu te amo. Agora, falando em gargalhadas, Alice nos contou que você foi impedir seu homem no meio do aeroporto de Port Angeles. Então, m diga, você se sentiu o Nicolas Cage em _Um homem de família_?

Nós dois assistimos esse filme em uma das nossas "sessão pipoca". Essa sessão envolvia Emmett e eu, uma vez por semana, assistindo, na imensa televisão dos Cullen, no mínimo, dois filmes diferentes. Eu não sabia exatamente porque se chamava "sessão pipoca", afinal, apenas eu comia pipoca. E o mais estranho de tudo é que fora Emmett quem escolhera esse nome.

Nós dois ficamos decepcionados com o final de "Um homem de família". Talvez seja esse o motivo de lembrarmos-nos dele tão vivamente.

- O quê? – sacudi a cabeça – _Não. _Sim. – admiti - Talvez um pouco.

- Eu sabia! Você não consegue ficar longe dos roteiros de filmes, não é, Bella? Primeiro namora um vampiro, depois a típica cena do aeroporto.

Então ele estalou em uma gargalhada enquanto eu revirava os olhos. Edward voltou para meu lado e alcançou minha mão novamente.

- Vem, Bella. Preciso lhe mostra algo. – começou a me puxar em direção a porta.

Quando estávamos passando pelo batente, joguei minha atenção sobre a escada interna da casa, onde Rosalie continua na mesma posição.

- Bem-vinda de volta a família, Swan. – a loira sorriu de lado.

- Obrigada, Hale. – acenei com a cabeça - É bom estar de volta.

Então um sorridente Edward me levou para o lado de fora, passou por nossos carros e continuou andando para longe da mansão.

- Onde estamos indo? Achei que fossemos ficar com sua família.

- E nós vamos. Eu só preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa antes. – dizendo isso, me puxou para cima de suas costas e começou a correr.

Eu nunca me acostumaria com a sensação que essas corridas me proporcionavam. A adrenalina chegava tão forte que me causava tontura. Estamos numa campina. Uma linda campina de onde eu podia ver a belíssima lua - totalmente cheia - e as centenas de estrelas respingando no céu noturno. Era maravilhoso. A iluminação ali era proporcionada apenas pela lua, então, não era muito boa, mas o suficiente para que eu o enxergasse perfeitamente.

- Amor? – ele chamou quando me colocou no chão e eu cambaleei um pouco.

- Estou bem. Eu estou bem.

Fechei os olhos um pouco e quando voltei a abri-los já me recuperara.

- E o que você vai me mostrar?

- Sempre curiosa.

- Sempre.

- Antes eu preciso falar uma coisa.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Eu vou cumprir minhas promessas dessa vez, Bella. Todas e cada uma delas. Eu não vou deixar você, eu não vou ficar longe de você, eu não vou presumir o que você quer que eu faça. – segurou minhas mãos de leve, seu olhar nunca deixando o meu – Você tem razão, eu agi como um idiota ao tentar prever suas necessidades.

- Eu sempre tenho razão – sussurrei de leve, quase sem fôlego devido à intensidade das emoções que podia ler nos mares dourados.

Ele deu o sorriso torto.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo que lhe fiz passar. Contudo, eu achei que estava certo, que era o que você queria ou o que você precisava. Não precisa me olhar assim, amor. Eu sei que estou errado. Mas acima de tudo, eu queria que você soubesse que vou te amar por toda eternidade.

Respirei fundo, sentindo meu peito se encher de amor. Então puxei minhas mãos e me equilibrei nas pontas dos pés para encostar sua boca na minha.

- Eu te amo muito mais, Edward.

Dizendo isso, abri minha boca e ele fez o mesmo. Borboletas explodiram em meu estômago enquanto felicidade líquida corria por minhas veias. Edward se separou e desceu sua boca por meu pescoço, sussurrando:

- Te amo, Bella

Então, voltou à minha boca, sugando meu lábio inferior de leve antes de retomar o beijo. Nossas línguas dançaram, sempre buscando mais, absorvendo tudo que podiam. Precisando urgentemente respirar, quebrei o beijo, todavia, mantive nossos lábios colados.

- Sem segredos entre nós? Sem decisões precipitadas? – sussurrei.

- Sim. Nada ficará entre nós novamente, amor. Não mais. Nunca mais. – se afastou. – E é por isso que eu lhe trouxe aqui. – ele enfiou ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Egoisticamente, eu lhe quero por toda eternidade. Você diz que não pode viver sem mim, mas está errada. Bella, você é a pessoa mais forte que conheço. Eu, ao contrário, sou fraco. _Eu_ não posso viver sem _você_.

Meu coração acelerou.

- Por isso eu me oferecia para ir à Port Angeles quando mamãe disse que precisava de alguém para ajudá-la quando fosse organizar a vinda dos móveis novos. Enquanto ela checava os últimos detalhes, eu fui a um restaurador. – ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo de dentro do bolso direto. – Por isso não lhe contei aonde ia. Queria fazer uma surpresa.

Embora mandasse meu estúpido coração não criar ilusões, senti seus batimentos triplicarem de velocidade.

- Amor, o que está acontecendo? – minha voz falhou.

Edward olhou para mim por um segundo e depois olhou para a caixinha preta novamente.

- Foi da minha mãe, Elizabeth. – ficou em silêncio por uns segundos.

Quando voltou sua atenção para mim, os glóbulos dourados brilhavam tanto que ofuscaram tudo ao meu redor. Meu amor se abaixou, apoiando um joelho no chão, pegou minha mão direita e, com a voz mais doce que eu já ouvira, falou:

- Isabella Swan, quer se casar comigo?

**###**

**N/a: **Meu amoreees, esse foi o último capítulo. O que acharam? Bem grandão, né? Compensou toda demora ;) Eu demorei MUITO tempo pra escrevê-lo. Tipo, a primeira parte ficou pronta em novembro, mas eu receberia muitas ameaças de morte se postasse separado.

Obs: a primeira parte é quando a Bella termina com ele.

Ele não tinha ido embora. Satisfeitas? =D Ele não é tão idiota ;)

Então, tem o epílogo e eu vou adorar escrevê-lo, pois tive uma idéia beem legal pra ele. Porém, o epílogo só será postadado SE e QUANDO eu tiver mais do que 20 reviews nesse capítulo õ/ Nãao é chantagem. Mas eu acho que mereço. Nem que seja só pelo tamanho desse capítulo.

Estarei esperando os reviews. Nem que sejam sobre minha incapacidade para fazer capítulos bons.

Love yooou all ;*

PS: caso alguém se interesse, eu estou escrevendo outra fic **Obsession**. Mas já aviso que é beeem diferente dessa aqui.

_**Respondendo:**_

Obs: as pessoas que tem profile no site serão respondidas através de PM. É mais rápido, assim eu consigo postar o capítulo mais depressa =D

**Nine: **Eu tbm gosto deles. Mas se a Bella não quiser o Chad. EU QUEROO õ/ oonw *-* muito obrigada pela confiança. Espero sinceramente que vc goste do capítulo, flor. Beijoos ;*

**Gaabyyee: **É. Eles não foram embora. =D gostou do que aconteceu? =D Beijoos ;*

**Priii: **Muito tempo mesmo! UAHAUHAHAUHA concordo plenamente. Sem contar que os três são o máximo. Amo eles *-* vazioooo. UHAUAUHAUHUAH Obrigada pór comentar, flor. Fiquei muito feliz ;*

**Taisinha: **Eles não foram embora. Ahh... por essa vc não esperava, hein? ;; Muito obrigada, flor *-*

**Roberta Masen Cullen: **Oi, Love. Tudo bem sim e vc? =D Não. Eu nunca me esqueço de vocês (Y) Fico muito feliz por vc ter gostado *-* Pronto. Tudo deu certo =D É. Coitada sofreu demais mesmo. Muito obrigada, Love. É, eu não vou enrolar a fic senão ela fica mt cansativa! :O Muuito obrigada mesmo por comentar. Beijos, flor ;*

**Liliane: **Ah! O ewdard qse fez outra burrice! :O Lerdo ¬¬ YUAHUAHAUHA Desculpe a demora. Obrigada por comentar *-* Beijoos ;*


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

A música era alta e barulhenta – algum tipo de rock clássico, talvez Queen. E isso contrastava absurdamente com as roupas elegantes que todos usavam. Contudo, se todo o conjunto fosse observado, era possível encontrar o encaixe perfeito entre tudo – adolescentes. Formatura.

_Nossa _formatura.

Enquanto os borrões de luz e cor passavam por mim, eu refletia em como esse dia era significativo. Quem nunca esperou o dia da formatura para se ver livre da escola? Toda aquela pressão e provas – e química – iriam embora para sempre quando eu tivesse meu baile de formatura no High School. Eu iria para a faculdade de direito estudar o que eu realmente gostava. Contudo, meus planos foram destruídos no momento em que coloquei meus olhos naqueles cabelos acobreados... há quase três anos. Naquele dia eu soube que tudo havia mudado. E quando eu descobri que Edward era um vampiro... eu soube que nada nunca seria como eu havia planejado.

Isso doía.

Mas isso fazia parte de ser adulta, não? Ter que tomar decisões dolorosas. Eu perderia meus amigos e família..._ isso_ era o que mais doía. Eu sabia que de um jeito ou de outro eu acabaria perdendo contato com eles. Se não me transformasse em vampiro, mesmo assim, eu me afastaria deles para construir minha própria família. A diferença era que, como vampiro, isso aconteceria muito mais rápido.

Apesar de todos os contras, eu não mudaria minha decisão. Doeria muito mais sequer pensar em voltar à um mundo sem meu amor. Acredite, eu sei como é essa experiência. Imagino que seja bem parecida com uma faca cega tentando picar seu coração em pedaço: excruciante, lento e – depois de um tempo de tortura – você chega a desejar a escuridão da morte.

Eu não sobreviveria a isso. Não outra vez.

Suspirei e alisei um meu vestido roxo só para ter o que fazer com as mãos, as quais estavam um pouco tremulas.

Eu tinha que parar de pensar nesse tipo de coisa. Remexer o problema não traria solução.

- Por que a careta? Nós estamos na nossa formatura! – Brooke surgiu ao meu lado, estonteante em um vestido lilás, segurando dois copos de uma bebida rosa – Aqui, beba isso. É divino. – empurrou um copo em minhas mãos.

- Você está bêbada? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Claro que não. Por que eu estaria bêbada? - franziu o cenho – Só porque EU FUI ACEITA EM HARVARD? – berrou.

Ela não estava alcoolizada, só extremamente feliz. Sorri. Eu estava tão orgulhosa dela. Aliás, deles...

- OU TALVEZ PORQUE LUKE TAMBÉM FOI ACEITO EM HARVARD?

Os dois receberam a carta de admissão há poucos dias. A morena faria direito – e seria brilhante em qualquer área que escolhesse atuar. Não digo isso porque ela é minha melhor amiga desde sempre, mas devido ao fato de que a única vez em que a vi perder uma discussão foi contra Edward depois do acidente de Jack. Já Luke faria administração de empresa.

Eu fui a primeira pessoa a quem eles contaram sobre a admissão.

- Hey! Cadê o garoto-maravilha? – perguntei, provando a bebida.

Era adocicada, mas dava para sentir a vodka no meio. Era deliciosa.

- Foi procurar meu cunhado. Cadê o Cullen?

Revirei os olhos. A relação entre os dois havia melhorado, mas a morena nunca voltaria a tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- Foi procurar minha cunhada.

- Fomos abandonadas? – riu.

- Acho que sim.

- Então somos três. – uma voz desconhecida comentou.

Brooke e eu nos viramos, encontrando uma bonita loira em um vestido verde, o qual combina perfeitamente com seus olhos.

- Desculpe. Eu pensei alto. Não queria me intrometer ou ouvir a conversa de vocês. – retorceu as mãos. – Desculpe. – pareceu envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. Não tem problema. – sorri.

- É. – a morena concordou – Desculpe, mas eu nunca a vi por aqui.

- Sou Dianna Agron. Moro em Port Angeles. Estou aqui com meu namorado. – estendeu a mão. – O qual sumiu para ir ao banheiro. – franziu o cenho.

- Sou Isabella Cullen. - cumprimentei-a, apertando sua mão.

- Brooke Scott. – minha melhor amiga falou, repetindo meu gesto.

- Scott? – estranhou – Chad nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã. É prima dele?

Ela estava prestes a responder quando a loira exclamou:

- Mas ele sempre fala sobre a cunhada Brooke. Você... – encarou a mão esquerda dela, vendo o brilho dourado cintilar. – Você... vocês casaram! – parecia chocada. – Você está grávida?

Broo riu da pergunta indiscreta. A garota era fofa, parecia fazer a pergunta na maior inocência do mundo.

- Não. Eu não estou grávida.

- Então, por que... Espera! – desviou sua atenção para mim – Bella Swan?

Acenei com a cabeça. O queixo dela atingiu o chão quando ela bateu o olho sobre a minha aliança de casamento.

- Esse era meu nome de solteira. E não, eu não estou grávida. – sorri.

- Por que então? Não faz sentido algum! Vocês são novas, lindas e... – tapou a boca com as mãos – Meu Deus! Desculpe. – continuou depois de um momento – Eu não tenho direito nenhum de fazer esse tipo de pergunta. Vocês não têm que responder. Você nem me conhecem. Desculpe. Como eu sou indelicada! – estava horrorizada com a própria falta de tato.

- Relaxa. Está tudo bem. – tranqüilizei-a – Nós já passamos por esse interrogatório quando decidimos contar aos nossos pais sobre o casamento. Não é como se você fosse a única a considerar a "possibilidade gravidez" ao saber da notícia.

- E não tem problema você perguntar. Se você for a mesma Dianna Agron que tem deixado o Chad nas nuvens há semanas, é bem provável que nos tornemos amigas.

Abri um sorriso.

- Não há nada de obscuro a respeito dos nossos casamentos. – comecei.

- Desde criança nós prometemos que uma seria a madrinha do casamento da outra quando achássemos nossos príncipes encantados. – a morena continuou – Nós os encontramos. – parou, olhando para o nada com um ar sonhador.

- Mas de repente nós percebemos que iríamos para lados diferentes do país. Brooke e Lucas vão para Harvard. Edward e eu vamos para a Universidade do Alasca. Demoraria tempo demais para nos reencontramos. E Edward já havia me feito o pedido. Nós não queríamos um noivado longo... e cinco anos de noivado seria muito longo. É claro que pedi para Brooke ser a minha madrinha. Então metade da nossa promessa já estava cumprida.

E Alice havia ficado bem chateada quando descobriu que não seria minha madrinha. Minha cunhada ainda estava superando esse fato.

- Só que faltava a minha parte da promessa. – me interrompeu – E seria muito ruim esperar ainda mais tempo para cumpri-la, afinal, nós já esperávamos há catorze anos. Então, _talvez _eu tenha dado umas dicas ao meu amor sobre o que eu queria da vida. Achei que ele não estava entendo essas minhas dicas até que uma noite ele apareceu na porta da minha casa e disse: "Eu estava esperando a noite da formatura para lhe fazer uma surpresa. Mas você não pode esperar, não é? Você é impaciente e mandona. Porém, se esperasse para que _eu _fizesse a minha parte, você não seria a mulher que eu amo e com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida. Você não precisa me dar dicas, Brooke. Eu venho planejando esse momento desde o começo do ano. É, devo dizer, não era nada do que eu estava esperando. Nada de flores e champanhe. Mas foi porque eu descobri que não preciso de nada disso. Nada dessas coisas materiais importa agora. Eu só preciso que você saiba o quanto eu te amo e o quanto você significa para mim. Então, esse é um momento tão bom quanto a noite da formatura - com flores e velas - seria." – ela estava a beira das lágrimas – Então ele se ajoelhou e falou "Brooke Davis, você quer se casar comigo?" Foi o momento mais lindo da minha vida. Cada parte dele vai viver para sempre aqui. – colocou a mão sobre o peito.

Essa era provavelmente a milésima vez que a ouvia relatar esse acontecimento. E também era a milésima vez que eu o achava lindo.

- Isso foi tão lindo! – a loira suspirou.

- Foi mesmo. – concordou.

- É. Principalmente a parte do "impaciente e mandona". – brinquei.

- Você ouviu o "se esperasse para que _eu _fizesse a minha parte, você não seria a mulher que eu amo"? – fez um careta.

- É. E isso anula o "impaciente e mandona", não é, Scott? – tomei um gole da bebida rósea, disfarçando um sorriso.

- É claro que anula, Cullen. – seus olhos faiscaram, divertidos.

Meu sorriso se alargou. Eu adorava ouvir meu nome sobrenome. Estava prestes a rebater quando Diana comentou:

- Vocês são exatamente como Chad disse que eram.

Franzi o cenho e percebi que Brooke fazia o mesmo.

- E como ele disse que nós somos?

- Pessoas maravilhosas. – respondeu sorrindo - E as melhores amigas que alguém poderia ter.

Senti meus olhos ficarem marejados de emoção.

- Chad disse isso? – a voz da morena estava pastosa.

- Eu disse o quê? – ele apareceu – Vejo que já conheceu duas das mulheres da minha vida. – comentou para a Agron.

Brooke e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice antes de nos jogarmos nos braços de Chad que cambaleou um pouco com o impacto repentino.

- Nós também te amamos, Chad.

- Muito, muito, cunhadinho.

Por certo, ele devia estar bastante confuso, mas mesmo assim nos abraçou de volta, sussurrando que nos amava também.

- Hey! Largue minha mulher! –uma voz conhecida exclamou.

- Não. Ela é toda minha. As duas são minhas! – Chad brincou, nos segurando mais forte.

Senti braços firmes e familiares me puxarem delicadamente para trás, vi que algo bem parecido acontecia com minha melhor amiga também. Senti Edward me abraçar por trás.

- Essas já são muito bem comprometidas, vá arrumar uma para você, Scott. - meu marido resmungou, brincando.

Os irmãos Scott e Edward eram _quase_ amigos agora. É claro que eles só começaram a conversar depois dos meus amigos ameaçarem matá-lo da maneira mais dolorosa possível se ele sequer pensasse em me "sacanear" novamente.

- Tudo bem, Cullen. Fique com essa. – deu de ombros – Eu vou ficar com essa aqui. Ela até mesmo já tem meu sobrenome.

Edward e eu rimos ao ver Chad puxando Brooke de volta para ele.

- Já mandei você tirar as mãos da minha mulher. Ela é a _minha _Scott. – Luke recuperou sua esposa. – Vá procurar uma para você.

- Eu já encontrei a minha garota.

Chad puxou Diana, que até então estava em segundo plano, nos olhando divertida.

- Pessoal, essa é Diana Agron, minha namorada. – passou o braço pela cintura dela ao falar com orgulho. – Amor, esse são Brooke e Lucas Scott. – apontou – E Isabella e Edward Cullen.

Ela cumprimentou Luke e Edward. Chad me olhou, com expectativa e eu respondi com um sorrisinho e uma piscadela, dizendo assim, sem nenhuma palavra, que aprovava a garota e que a considerava uma boa pessoa. O sorriso dele aumentou e ele suspirou, aliviado.

- Agora vamos ter um pouco de música lenta para os nossos casais. – a voz de Eric soou por todo salão.

- Vamos dançar, amor! – Brooke tomou mais um gole de sua bebida e puxou Luke pela mão até a pista de dança.

- Até mais, gente. – Luke gritou, olhando para trás.

- Acho que nós vamos fazer isso também. – Chad falou rindo.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los. – a loira sorriu ao se despedir.

Eu acenei para ela. Quando eles já tinham se afastado, vir-me-ei para meu marido.

- Amor, o que você achou dela?

- Ela é boa pessoa.

- E quando viu vocês?

- Você é bem ciumenta, sabia?

- Eu, né? – ri.

Ele me acompanhou com uma gargalhada.

- Ela pensou em como nós formávamos um belo casal. E em como o Chad era mais bonito do que o Lucas.

Além de fofa ela só tinha olhos para o meu amigo.

- Ah! Diana é perfeita para Chad! – suspirei.

- Isso eu não posso afirmar. Mas sei que você é perfeita para mim. – sussurrou essa última parte em meu ouvido.

Soltei o ar de uma vez, derretendo.

- Vamos lá para fora.

Ele pegou meu copo e colocou ao lado do copo da minha amiga, depois entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e foi me guiando para fora. Estávamos quase na porta quando algo veio do meu lado esquerdo e colidiu comigo.

- Ah! - exclamei.

E no mesmo segundo Edward estava lá, agarrando o garoto pela lapela na camisa social.

- Hey. Calma, cunhadinho!

- Jack?

Meu marido o soltou.

- Foi mal, cara. Achei que fosse algum engraçadinho dando em cima da Bella.

- Tudo bem. – deu de ombros – Bella! Minha irmã linda, você tem que me ajudar. – ele falava rápido, olhando para os lados freneticamente.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez? – revirei os olhos.

- Eu? Nada! – fingiu uma careta de indignação – Mas, se por acaso uma garota ruiva vier procurar você perguntando por mim, diga que eu precisei ir embora devido a uma emergência!

- Garota ruiva? A Lily?

Lily era a garota de Port Angeles com quem ele vinha saindo.

- Isso! – continuou olhando para os lados – Você vai dizer o que eu pedi?

- Vou. – revirei os olhos novamente.

- É por isso que você é a irmã mais linda do mundo! – me deu um beijo na bochecha e um abraço bem apertado. – Cunhadinho, cuide bem dela. – repetiu a frase que disse a Edward em nosso casamento, dando umas palmadinhas nas costas de aço dele.

Então Jack voltou a desaparecer entre as pessoas do baile.

Lancei um olhar inquisidor a Edward.

- Pelo que eu pude entender dos pensamentos dele, Vicky, a garota parisiense com que ele namorava na Europa, apareceu hoje de surpresa na casa de vocês. Então seu pai ligou para ele dizendo que tinha mandado Vicky para cá. O problema é que Jack veio ao baile com a Lily. Agora ele meio que está fugindo das duas enquanto decide com quem quer ficar. – contou, tentando segurar o riso.

- Que cachorro!

- Também acho muito feio sair com duas ao mesm...

- Ele nem me contou nada disso!

Edward piscou, talvez surpreso com o motivo da minha indignação. Eu estava brava com meu irmão por ele não ter me contado o que havia feito; não pelo _o que_ ele havia feito.

- Achei que tinha uma confiança entre a gente. Esse pulguento vai ver só quando eu colocar as mãos nele!

- Deixa para lá, Bella. Hoje é dia de comemoração.

Deixei ele me puxar para o jardim enquanto eu ainda resmungava sobre irmãos ingratos. Depois de um tempo, nós paramos. Ao olhar para os lados, constatei que estávamos sozinhos.

- Olha como o céu está lindo, amor.

Segui seu olhar e encontrei a noite estrelada mais linda que eu já vi em toda minha vida. Perdi o fôlego. O céu estrelado era uma das coisas mais magníficas do mundo. Eu amava-o.

- Está vendo aquela estrela ali? – Edward apontou para uma estrela brilhante, um pouco mais ao longe.

- Sim. O que tem ela?

- Sabe como ela se chama?

- Não.

E eu sabia o nome de várias constelações.

- Isabella Cullen.

- O quê? – ofeguei, chocada.

- Eu comprei o direito de nomear aquela estrela, amor. Pois sei o quanto você ama as estrelas e achei que assim seria um bom jeito deixá-la mais perto desses astros.

Levei alguns segundo para digerir a informação. Edward parou em minha frente, segurando minhas duas mãos e me olhando com expectativa.

- Eu amo você. – sussurrei, maravilhada.

- Não tanto quanto _eu _amo _você. _

Meu marido baixou a cabeça e seus lábios encontraram os meus. Sorri sobre seus lábios antes de abrir a boca e o deixar aprofundar o beijo. Como sempre acontecia, seu gosto explodiu em meu cérebro, embriagando-me. Abracei-o firmemente enquanto correspondia ao seu beijo quente e ao mesmo tempo infinitamente delicado. Ele se separou de mim com um selinho demorado, então abriu um sorriso magnífico e me puxou, acomodando-se atrás de mim. Seus braços fortes me envolveram e seu queixo descansou em meu ombro.

Olhei para cima outra vez, maravilhada com o espetáculo noturno que nós estávamos compartilhando. As estrelas se encaixavam para formar tamanha beleza, se completando. Tal qual Edward e eu nos completávamos.

Edward era o meu sol. Ele me mantinha afastada a sombra da tristeza e tirava toda escuridão que um dia habitara meu coração.

E daqui duas semanas, quando eu acordasse para a eternidade, Edward seria o meu sol para sempre.

Meu amor por toda eternidade.

_**FIM **_

**N/a: **Acabooooou, meus anjos. É, eu também não gostei do final.

- Diana Agron é a atriz de Glee que interpreta a líder de torcida grávida – eu realmente não lembro o nome da personagem dela. Eu a considero bonita o suficiente para ser o par do nosso Chad.

- Jack Swan foi inspirado em Jack Sparrow *-*

- Sei que a parte dos Scott pode ter desagradado alguns, mas eu tinha que casar a Brooke e o Lucas, eles são os meus personagens favoritos aqui. E eu fiquei indignada por eles não terem ficado juntos no seriado One Tree Hill

- Eu sei que os Cullen não apareceram no final, mas acho que todo mundo sabe que eles viveram felizes para sempre e tals. Por isso eu quis me concentrar no que aconteceu com os amigos da Bella e com o Jack.

- Eu sei que nos States é "dama de honra", mas resolvi "abrasileirar" para não haver dúvidas.

- Eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram e comentaram porque vocês me incentivaram a continuar a escrever e postar. Vocês são muito fofas.

- Eu não consegui minhas 20 reviews no último capítulo, mas achei mt injusto não postar o epílogo para as leitoras que sempre me acompanharam. =D

Obrigada por todo o carinho. Eu sempre vou me lembrar de vocês. *-*

_Até a próxima ;*_

_**Respondendo: **_

**Dada Cullen: **UAUAHAUHAUHAU oonw *-* que bom q vc gostou, amr. Fico mt feliz. Obrigada por ter me acompanhado nessa fic ;*

**Liliane: **Ah! Fiquei mt feliz por saber q vc gostou do capítulo, flor. Beijoos ;* E eu agradeço o review *-*

**Ivana: **Muito obrigada mesmo, flor *-*

**Roberta Masen Cullen: **Acaboou. :( ooonw *-* Muito orbigada por tudo mesmo, flor. Mas eu tenho o seu reconhecimento e isso já me deixa mt feliz. Muito obrigada por tudo =D Beijoos ;*

**Thayana: **Vi. UAUHHAUAHUAH Obrigada por comentar *-* Beijos ;*

**Alana: **Muito obrigada, amr. Fico mt feliz por vc ter gostado =D Beijoos ;*

**Giuh Cullen: **Postado, amr. Espero que vc tenha gostado. Beijooos ;*


End file.
